


Marinette Dupain-Cheng's Spite Playlist

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Chloè redemption, Eventual reveal fic, F/M, Lila downfall, Original Characters - Freeform, Spite Fic, adrien grows a pair, anti alyanette friendship, because fuck her classmates, chameleon salt fic, characters will age throughout, i have a lot of salt in me, marinette appreciation fic, marinette being petty, marinette changes schools, marinette getting the love she deserves, marinette glows tf up, new miraculous users, s3 spite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 80,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: After her friends all abandon her for Lila, Marinette decides it's time for a fresh start and moves to a new school. How will she fare in a new environment? Will her friends even notice that she's gone, or will they fall victim to Lila's ploy to turn them all against her?





	1. Look What You Made Me Do

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I started this shortly after the illustrious s3 trailer dropped for Chameleon because we were having a nice chat in my Marinette discord and a few people were like "I need a fic where Marinette runs away," and thus this concept was born. I'm sure it isn't the only one of it's kind, in fact I know it isn't because the salt for Chameleon has reached astronomical levels on a trajectory that is out of control, but I'm kind of okay with it cause I also have 3 other spite fic ideas besides this one, sooooo enjoy!

Chapter 1

Marinette stood in front of the mirror smoothing her blazer, picking at loose threads, and adjusting her buns for the dozenth time as a worried crease set over her brows. Her stomach churned into a knot of nerves, but seeing as school, her _new_ school that was, didn’t start for thirty more minutes, she was left to just wait; though waiting only ate at her more, so she fidgeted to pass the time.

She wondered if they would even notice she was gone. It was absurd of her to wonder really. Of course they would notice. She was their friend after all, or so she’d thought. Their ‘every day Ladybug’ as they’d said, but a fat lot of good that did her in the end. When push came to shove, they all turned on her in an instant, so maybe they weren’t even really her friends after all. None of it mattered now anyways. She had a new school, and she would make new friends - ones that didn’t abandon her for a liar.

“Why does your new school get to tell you what to wear?” Tikki asked, floating up from her small purse, and Marinette ripped her gaze away from the mirror, a small smile curling on her lips as they settled on her kwami.

“Because it’s a private school,” she explained, turning and pacing over to retrieve her shoes from the box on her desk. “Everyone wears the same thing

“I like your old clothes better,” Tikki remarked, watching with intrigue as Marinette slipped her feet into her plain, brown boots.

“I can still wear them when I’m not at school. Besides, this isn’t so bad,” she said as if to convince herself.

Truthfully though, she agreed with Tikki. The uniform was drab and ugly, but she supposed it gave her peace of mind. After everything with Lila, she couldn’t go back to her old school. She’d almost gotten akumatized over everything, and if she ever allowed her negative emotions to overcome her then Paris would certainly fall. Letting Hawkmoth akumatize her was a luxury that Marinette couldn’t afford. She always had to be positive, so it was best for her to remove herself from stressful situations even if it meant leaving all of her friends behind. They hadn’t been very friendly to her the past few days anyway ever since Lila came back to school.

“Are you really sure about this, Marinette?” Tikki asked, placing a small hand over Marinette’s folded in her lap. “You’re leaving behind all of your friends. Alya, Nino, Adrien.”

“Well, you didn’t see the looks on their faces, Tikki. They all like Lila better than me, and I can’t really confront her without revealing that I’m Ladybug,” Marinette said, leaning against her fist glumly. “She’s too good at lying. Plus I almost got akumatized, so I think it’s for the best if I go somewhere else. Protecting Paris is more important than some other girl fooling the boy I like. Besides, he’s in love with Kagami anyway, so it never would have worked between us.”

“Marinette-”

“I’m _fine._ ” She said with a shortness she hadn’t intended, so she took a deep breath and stood up. “Come on. We should go.”

Sabine and Tom were waiting down in the bakery, tending to customers and prepping more croissants when Marinette appeared in the back door. Tom set down his bread peel and scooped her into a tight hug, planting a kiss on her cheek, and Sabine followed suit, holding her close for a long moment.

“I know this is hard for you, sweetie, but you’re gonna make new friends. I just know you will,” she said before letting go. “Good luck.”

“Thanks, Mama, Papa,” Marinette said softly, leaning in to press a kiss to her mother’s cheek before heading out the door. “See you tonight!”

Marinette took a deep breath, nearly glancing over at the school across the street, but catching herself and turning the opposite direction. Squaring her shoulders, she swallowed down the lump in her throat and headed to the subway without looking back.

***

Things at Francoise-Dupont were pretty typical. Students chatted with their friends as they all shuffled off to class, and no one seemed to notice Marinette’s absence in Mlle. Bustier’s class. She often ran late, so most of her classmates didn’t bat an eye until their teacher entered the room with an unusually sad expression.

“Okay, class, settle down,” She said lacking her usual enthusiasm. “Before we get started, I have some sad news for everyone. Today we will be deciding on a new class representative because Marinette has transferred to a new school.”

The class erupted into shocked chatter, many adorned with equally horrified and confused expressions; even Chloe quirked a brow. Only one student wore a satisfied smirk at the news, and she pressed her lips together to mask her expression as the rest of the class exchanged uneasy looks.

“So she just left without saying good bye?” Alya asked aloud, shifting her gaze to her lock screen, a picture of the two of them smiling together.

“Are you sure, Mlle. Bustier?” Adrien asked, eyebrows knitted together. “That doesn’t seem very like her.”

“I received the news from Principal Damocles this morning. Her paperwork was finalized yesterday afternoon,” Mlle. Bustier said with a nod.

“But I was going to show her my latest scrapbook project,” Rose said, curling her shoulders.

“I wonder why she didn’t tell any of us,” Mylene added, and Alix shifted beside her.

“Maybe you all aren’t really her friends after all,” Lila spoke up from the back once she’d regained her composure. “If she really cared about any of you then she would have told you she was leaving.”

“Maybe there was a reason for her not to say anything. Maybe it happened so suddenly, and she didn’t have time to tell us,” Alya rationalized, shaking her head.

“Or maybe she just doesn’t like you.” Lila shrugged, and Alya’s expression fell. “I know it’s hard to hear, but given the facts, I think that she was just pretending to be your friend. She only wanted the attention which is why she was always being mean to me and questioning me ever since I came here. She couldn’t stand the competition, so she left.”

“Marinette isn’t like that,” Alya slammed her fists on the table, and Lila pursed her lips knowingly, clasping her hands together neatly on the desk.

“It’s also unlike her to leave without saying good-bye, isn’t it?” She said pointedly. “Maybe you all don’t know her as well as you thought you did.”

Several faces in the room fell, and Mlle. Bustier cleared her throat.

“Who would like to volunteer to run for class representative?” She asked though everyone could hear the reluctance in her voice.

Chloe shifted in her seat, puffing her chest out proudly. “Well, seeing as there is a need, I suppose I could reclaim my title that was so rudely stolen from me.”

“Maybe Lila should run,” Nino suggested, and everyone turned around to look at her expectantly.

“Yeah, you would make an awesome class representative,” Nathaniel echoed, and Lila suppressed an eye roll then plastered on a smile.

“I don’t know…my parents travel a lot, so I would hate to be elected and then not be able to fulfill my duties,” She said, curling her shoulders a little.

“I could be your deputy and take care of things while you’re gone,” Alya offered, and a sly grin crept over Lila’s lips that she quickly masked.

“That’s so nice of you, Alya, but are you sure you don’t want to run for representative yourself?” She asked, and Alya shrugged.

“I don’t really have time since I have to run my blog, but I’d be happy to help you out,” She said.

“Well, if it’s what everyone wants, I suppose I could run,” Lila said, turning to face the front once more.

“Wonderful! Thank you, Lila,” Mlle. Bustier said with a relieved sigh, pressing a hand over her heart. “We will vote tomorrow morning.”

Chloe sank down in her seat with a scowl, arms folded over her chest grumpily. Across the aisle, Adrien shook his head with a quiet sigh, glancing back at the empty desk at the behind him before focusing on the lecture, all the while his hands fiddled with a small pink charm in his lap.


	2. Thank You, Next

Chapter 2

Marinette’s new school was bigger than the last, and she suddenly felt very tiny standing before the castle of a building. Several students shuffled in through the front doors, and she could already tell that things were much different here. The air was different, and people carried themselves with a sense of self-importance she usually only saw out of Chloe. Though she supposed this was a private school for rich socialites, yet another thing that reminded her just how different she was from her new classmates, but nevertheless, she trudged on, slipping by unnoticed as she found her way to her new class.

Inside the room, students were broken up into groups all chatting casually with each other, and Marinette pictured similar scenes in Mlle. Bustier’s classroom that had never daunted her like this did. She didn’t recognize any of these faces, nor did they pay her any mind as she stood awkwardly at the front of the room. For a moment, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as if this were a bad idea, but soon their teacher entered the room and offered her the first smile she’d received all day.

“You must be Marinette, right?” He asked cheerfully, and she felt herself relax a little.

“Yes.” She nodded.

“Welcome to our school. I’m Mr. Mercier.” He extended a hand for her to shake. “Don’t be intimidated by the groups; most of my students are very friendly, so I’m sure you’ll make friends quickly.”

“Thank you,” she said with a smile, turning to face the front as Mr. Mercier clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention.

“Alright, class, settle down and find your seats,” he said, and students began to shuffle into place. “We have a new student joining us today. Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, so please help her find her way today.” He turned back to face her and pointed to an empty seat in the middle. “You can sit next to Eliott just be sure he doesn’t talk your ear off.”

A boy with dark skin and poofy hair flashed her a devilish grin and extended a hand as she took her seat.

“I’m Eliott, aspiring actor and the boy of your dreams,” he said, waggling his eyebrows, and Marinette blinked at him before a girl behind them reached over and swatted his arm.

“Don’t take him seriously, he’s trying to stay in character for his performance later,” the girl whispered with an eye roll. “My name’s Macy by the way.”

“Marinette,” she replied, and Macy gave her a kind smile.

“Sit with us at lunch, okay?” She insisted, and Eliott lifted her hand to his lips.

“Yes, I’d like to know more about my soulmate,” he said smoothly before kissing her knuckles.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep him in line,” Macy rolled her eyes, pinching the base of his neck hard until he turned to face the front with a soft yelp.

Marinette bit back a smile as she retrieved her tablet from her bag and tuned into the lesson. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad there after all. So far everyone was incredibly nice, but as she would soon learn, not every face was friendly.

“That’s the library,” Macy said between classes as they walked, pointing to a large wooden door. “Down that hall is the chemistry lab, and upstairs on the left is the cafeteria.”

“Thanks for showing me around,” Marinette said, rubbing her arm and pursing her lips.

“No problem! Moving to a new school must be really scary, so I know I’d want someone to show me around,” she waved it away.

“So, what prompted you to change schools?” Eliott asked, shoving his hands in his pockets as they walked.

“Um,” Marinette averted her gaze, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I just thought that change would be good for me, that’s all.”

“Whatever the reason, I am happy that fate has brought us together,” he bowed before her, and Macy shoved him slightly causing him to stumble.

“I apologize for Eliott. I’ve known him since we were little, so I’m used to him, but there’s really no way to explain him,” she said shooting him a teasing glare. “He’s harmless though.”

“He certainly reminds me of someone I know,” Marinette remarked, pressing her lips together to hide her smirk.

“And for that I am very sorry for you,” Eliott chuckled as they rounded the corner into their literature class.

“Can you not stand so close to my desk? I don’t want you breathing my air,” a tall girl with long red hair ordered another student as they entered waving her hands in a typical ‘shoo’ motion. The small boy curled his shoulders and slinked off to a desk at the back of the room as his aggressor and several friends laughed. Eliott and Macy exchanged tense looks before motioning for Marinette to sit at the other end of the room.

“Who are they?” Marinette asked in a hushed tone.

“No one worth knowing,” Macy replied, shaking her head.

“Their families have been rich for generations, so they think they’re better than everyone. The redhead’s name is Gabrielle and the big dude sitting next to her is her boyfriend Thomas. He plays lacrosse, and his family owns a castle out in the country.” Eliott explained. “The other three are just their shadows. They follow them everywhere just for the perks because they can bribe the smart kids to do their homework.”

“Sounds a lot like someone I used to know,” Marinette grumbled.

“Every school has at least one it seems,” Macy said, rolling her eyes. “Just ignore them.”

Marinette glanced back at the boy at the back of the room with his face buried in his arms and felt her heart sink a little, but she turned back to face the front as their teacher entered the room and began her lesson.

After literature was art, a class Marinette actually looked forward to. After spending the day in all gray, she was dying to design something colorful. The art room was much more sophisticated than she was used to, and she found herself missing the lingering scent of spray paint from one of Alix’s projects, though she was soon distracted by the large and intricately detailed sculpture of her in the center of the room. Or rather, a sculpture of _Ladybug_. She didn’t realize that she was staring with her jaw open like a weirdo until their art teacher spoke up from behind her.

“Do you like it?” She asked, and Marinette nearly jumped out of her skin which stirred up mocking laughter from Gabrielle and her posse.

“I- uh, yes, it’s amazing,” she said lamely, clasping her hands together in front of her.

“Thank you. I put many long hours of work into it, so I’m glad that someone appreciates it.” She offered Marinette a smile that made her nerves melt away.

“I’m sure if Ladybug saw it, she would love it too,” Marinette said before taking her seat at a table with Eliott and Macy.

“What a freak,” Gabrielle laughed from her table, purposefully loud enough for Marinette to hear.

“Just ignore her,” Macy said, patting her shoulder.

“Alright, class, today we will be presenting our art projects that we’ve been working on. Marinette, you can just sit back and enjoy everyone’s contributions for today,” she said with a wink. “Who would like to go first?”

A hush fell over the room before Macy raised her hand. “I will, Mme. Pierre.”

“Thank you, Macy.” The teacher gestured her to the front of the room before stepping aside.

“For my project I wrote a song about my friends,” she said, clasping her hands together in front of her and drawing in a breath before she started to sing, and Marinette felt her jaw drop. Utterly entranced through the whole performance, Marinette only came too again when Eliott closed her jaw, and she began clapping with everyone else, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

“You were incredible!” She whispered when Macy sat back down.

“My throat is a little sore today, so it could have been better,” she shrugged, but Marinette wasn’t convinced that her voice could sound any more angelic than it already was.

“Macy wants to be a professional singer, so she’s been taking voice lessons since she was little,” Eliott said, nudging her with his elbow. “She’s just being modest.”

“Eliott, would you care to go next?” Mme. Pierre asked, and he winked at Marinette as he stood up and took his place at the front of the room.

“I will be performing a scene from my favorite play,” he said, before clearing his throat and diving straight into his act.

Marinette felt her cheeks flush as he trained his eyes on her, spilling out profound declarations of love and adoration with the most tender of expressions.

 It seemed that everyone at this school was exceptionally talented as she soon discovered when each of her remaining classmates presented paintings, sculptures, makeup, songs, and even dance routines each seemingly more impressive than the last. She began to worry that maybe she wasn’t cut out for this school after all.

“Thank you everyone,” Mme. Pierre said once everyone had finished. “Marinette, I know you are new here, but what medium do you prefer?”

“I, uh, like to design,” she replied, curling her shoulders a little.

“Hey, I think I’ve heard your name before…” One student piped up.

“Yeah, didn’t you design a hat for Adrien Agreste in his most recent fashion show?” One of Gabrielle’s posse spoke up excitedly.

“Well, I won a contest at my old school, and-”

“I heard that Gabriel was the one who selected the winner,” another student said.

“Well, yeah, he did-” Several of her classmates gasped in awe before a hushed chatter broke out around her.

“Didn’t you also design an album cover for Jagged Stone?”

“I heard your great uncle is a world-famous chef!”

“You’re Adrien’s girlfriend, right?”

“I-” Marinette drawled until the bell rang, signaling lunch, and everyone stood up to leave.

“Is all that stuff really true, Marinette?” Eliott asked as they walked to the cafeteria, the remaining traces of his flirtatious demeanor fading now that his scene was over.

“Yeah, I guess it is,” she shrugged.

“Wait, so you _are_ dating Adrien Agreste?” Macy gasped, clutching her arm.

“I- what? He’s just, well, I want to-” She shook herself. “All of them are true except that one. Adrien is just a good friend.”

Former friend rather, but Marinette would spare them the details.

“But you do know him?”

“Yeah, he was in my class,” she confirmed, flinching a little as Macy erupted into a squealing fit.

“Oh, can you pretty please introduce me? We can all hang out on my yacht this weekend!” She begged.

“You have a yacht?” Marinette quirked a brow.

“You don’t?” Eliott chuckled, sobering when she winced. “Wait, you really don’t?”

“I can get you one for your birthday if you want one,” Macy offered, and Marinette rubbed the back of her neck.

“I’m starting to think I really don’t belong here,” she sighed.

“What? How come?” Macy’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Because everyone here is filthy rich and super talented, and they all speak 4 languages, and I’m just…ordinary,” she explained with a shrug, and Macy and Eliott exchanged incredulous looks.

“Your great uncle is a world-famous chef,” Eliott said pointedly.

“Yeah, and your designs have been praised by the king of fashion himself _and_ Jagged Stone,” Macy added.

“Not to mention you’re friends with Adrien Agreste and Chloe Bourgeois.”

“Ehh,” Marinette waved her hand at the last one.

“I think you belong here just fine, Marinette,” Eliott assured her, and she felt her cheeks warm, though her flattery was short lived when Gabrielle’s voice sounded from the middle of the cafeteria.

“Did you hear me? I said move,” she growled at the boy from the art room.

“What’s that girl’s problem?” Marinette grunted in disgust.

“She’s got a lot of money and a power-complex,” Eliott sighed, grabbing a tray. “Best to just ignore her and stay out of her way.”

“But they’re picking on that poor boy.”

“Better him than you,” Macy said. “Trust me.”

Marinette’s jaw clenched as she watched them take his lunch, seething when he cowered before them. She remembered what it felt like to be on the receiving end of that, and she wasn’t going to stand by while someone else was tormented.

“Where are you going? Marinette, just don’t- ah!” Macy and Eliott tried to call her back as she stormed over to the group causing a scene.

“Why don’t you go eat your lunch in the trash can where you belong?” Gabrielle said, waving her hand. “Thomas, can you help him find his way?”

Thomas cracked his knuckles and lifted the boy from his seat, but before he made it far, Marinette slapped her tray on the table across from him.

“Thanks for saving the table,” she said with a smile as everyone around stared at her dumbstruck.

“What do you think _you’re_ doing?” Gabrielle snarled.

“Having lunch,” she replied simply, taking a bite of bread.

“Look, you’re new here, so you might not understand how this works, but this is _our_ table,” Gabrielle said slowly.

“But this is where I always sit,” the boy cried.

“Yeah, well now we want to sit here,” Thomas said, holding him off the ground.

“Why are you making it such a big deal? There are plenty of other empty ones available,” Marinette suggested, nodding to an adjacent table.

“Because we want this one,” Gabrielle snapped, slamming her palm down.

“Why? Because it’s so much better than all the other tables or because you just like to throw your weight around?” Gabrielle’s jaw clenched in response, so Marinette stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’ve dealt with brats like you before. You don’t scare me, and everyone else around here might let you walk all over them, but hi, I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I’m not gonna stand for it, so you can take your power-trip and sit it somewhere else.”

Gabrielle held her glare for a moment before Marinette jutted her chin at Thomas.

“Put him down,” she ordered.

The cafeteria fell into stunned silence as Marinette sat back down nonchalantly and took a bite of her apple before a few students began to clap. Their applause escalated until the whole room was cheering, prompting an eye roll from Gabrielle who snapped for Thomas to comply before they retreated to another table. Macy and Eliott sat beside her with equally awed gapes.

“Okay, I think I’m in love with you for real now,” Eliott said with a wide grin.

“Thank you for saving me,” the small boy spoke up, straightening his coat. “They dump me in the trash about three times a week.”

“Not anymore,” Marinette assured him, gesturing to the seat across from her. “Sit and eat with us.”

“O-Okay.” He sat down obediently and lowered his gaze to his tray.

“What’s your name?” Marinette asked conversationally.

“Martin…”

“Nice to meet you, Martin. I’m Marinette,” she smiled sweetly.

“How did you stand up to her like that?” Macy asked quietly, leaning forward. “I would have been terrified, but you sounded so confident.”

“Well, a friend of mine once told me that all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing,” she said, face falling a little. “An old friend anyway.”

“I like that,” Macy remarked before a devilish grin spread across her lips. “So, is Adrien as cute in person as he is in photos?”

“Cuter,” Marinette giggled scandalously. “And he’s super nice.”

“You are so lucky!”

“Here they go,” Eliott rolled his eyes.

The rest of her day was busy and exciting as more of her new classmates introduced themselves and complimented her designs or praised her courage in the cafeteria. Gabrielle shot her glares every now and then, but she paid them no mind. She’d dealt with worse.

Everything seemed to be falling into place for her until she arrived back home to see a familiar mop of blond hair waiting outside her door.

“Adrien?” She gasped, heart tightening into a knot in her chest as he turned to her with a somber expression.

“Hey, Marinette. Can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. What does Adrien want to talk to her about hmmm?  
> A lot of this was conceptualized before the episode released, so I may tweak a couple of things from canon or just bend them a little bit to suit what I have planned, but I mean I do that all the time anyways. Fuck canon, I write what I want.  
> Shout out to my friend Vee (imaginal on tumblr) for betaing the first two chapters for me. Thank ya, darling~


	3. I'm Just a Kid

Chapter 3

Marinette stood frozen on the sidewalk as her brain processed what was happening. She closed her jaw and shifted her weight a little to mask her unease. Of course, she’d expected her friends to question her decision, but seeing Adrien outside the bakery door came as a bit of a surprise.

“I, uh…I have a lot of homework to catch up on and-” her voice trailed off at his pained expression, and she tapped her foot hesitantly for a moment before sighing. “Okay, you can come in.”

Adrien followed her up to the apartment silently, gaze fixed ahead as if there were a lot on his mind. Truthfully, he looked tired, but Marinette did her best to avoid eye contact with him for fear of what she might see.

“Can I make you some tea?” She offered, setting her bag on the stairs.

“Sure.”

Perfect. Tea was a good excuse not to look at him, and she kept her back to him while she worked, pretending that she didn’t know where things were to stall for time. She was hyper-aware of his eyes on her, following her every move. Watching. Waiting. She knew she couldn’t keep this up, so she decided it was best to get it over with.

“So, what’s up?” She asked while she filled the kettle.

“Marinette.”

“Do you like sugar in your tea?”

“Marinette.”

“I think we have some honey around here somewhere…”

“Marinette.”

“Preference on cup color?”

“ _Marinette._ ” She pressed her lips into a line, tapping her nail on the counter before turning around to face him.

“I know what you’re going to say,” she said, gripping the edges of her skirt. “’Why did you leave? How could you do this? I thought we were friends. Why didn’t you tell us?’ Look, I _know_ , okay?”

Adrien waited patiently for her to finish, expression grave, though he didn’t look sad or angry. No, there was something else in his expression, and as she stared into his green eyes, she detected a hint of… worry.

Marinette flinched when he took a step toward her, hands shaking at her sides until Adrien reached out to place his hands on her shoulders.

“Are you okay?” He asked softly, and she blinked in surprise.

“Aren’t you mad at me?” She asked, eyebrows furrowing. “Don’t you want to know why I left without saying goodbye?”

“Because you’re hurting,” he said, trailing his thumb along her jaw. “No one believed you about Lila, and you felt like your friends were shunning you, so you left because you were hurt. How could I be mad at you?”

“I’m not just hurt,” she shook her head, flicking her gaze down to his shirt. “I’m angry and heartbroken and frustrated and-”

Her vision blurred as hot tears welled in her eyes, and Adrien pulled her against his chest, leaning his head against hers as she buried her face in his shoulder and began to weep. Adrien held her close, rubbing her back and smoothing her hair. He tightened his grip around her waist as she began to tremble, shoulders shaking with each hitched breath.

“I’m sorry, Marinette,” he whispered after a few minutes. “I feel like this is my fault.”

“No, it’s not,” she pushed back and shook her head, running a hand across her cheek and sniffling noisily. Adrien brushed another tear from her cheek with his thumb gently.

“I told you not to confront Lila, but I didn’t know you felt that strongly. If I hadn’t stopped you then you wouldn’t have left,” he said apologetically, running his hands down her arms and twining their fingers. “I just didn’t want to cause conflict, and I had hoped that Lila could be reasoned with if we could just get through to her, but…”

Marinette shifted her gaze down to their hands, giving them a small squeeze before flicking her gaze back up to meet his. “There’s something else I should tell you.”

Adrien quirked a brow, but the screech of the kettle on the stove interrupted before she could speak, so she turned to tend to it, rubbing at her nose. Her hands shook as she poured, and Adrien stepped forward to help her hold it steady, placing his hands over hers gently. Normally such intimate contact with him would have driven her mad, but she was too numb to care. His presence actually comforted her and made her feel like her old life wasn’t entirely lost. At least someone hadn’t abandoned her.

“Talk to me,” Adrien said gently once they sat on the couch.

“I don’t think that there is a way to get through to Lila,” she started, swirling her index finger around the rim of her cup. “The day she came back to school, she came up to me in the bathroom and tried to manipulate me just like she did to everyone else, and when I called her out on it, she turned in an instant. She told me that I was either with her or against her, and that if I didn’t play along with her then she was going to turn everyone against me.”

“She said that?” Adrien gasped, and Marinette nodded, biting her lip.

“That’s not all,” she continued. “After she left, I was crying in the stall, and…an akuma came, the one that ended up turning her into Chameleon. It was meant for me.”

“Marinette…” He gaped in disbelief before shifting closer to wrap an arm around her. “I had no idea.”

“I fought it off,” she shrugged, taking a sip of her tea. “I’ve always been good at finding the silver lining, but with Lila…”

“Well, that would explain a lot about today then,” Adrien said with a sigh. “She told everyone in class that you didn’t say goodbye because you don’t care about us and that you just wanted attention.”

“And let me guess, everyone in the class believed her?” She grunted, pursing her lips sourly.

“I don’t think people know what to believe, but it made me sick to hear her say those things about you because _I_ know they’re not true.” He shifted his gaze down to his lap. “I should have said something, but…I guess I’m just a coward. You must think I’m a pretty bad friend.”

“I don’t think that,” she shook her head, a small smile curling on her lips. “You came over because you knew I was upset which is more than I can say about anyone else.”

“What do you think we should do?” He asked with a wince. “I still don’t think outright exposing her is the way to go.”

“No, she’s too manipulative and crafty. She’ll just lie her way out of it,” Marinette affirmed with a disgusted scowl. “Honestly, I don’t think there is anything we can do to her without backlash. I mean, it’s just our word against hers.”

“Yeah…” Adrien shifted with a guilty grimace, and Marinette glanced over at him. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course,” she nodded.

“How did you figure out that Lila was lying?” He glanced up to meet her gaze.

Marinette pursed her lips contemplatively, debating how much truth to reveal to him. She supposed that lying wouldn’t be ideal in this situation, but she couldn’t exactly tell him _everything_. Releasing a sigh, she set her tea cup down on the coffee table and turned to face him head-on.

“You’re probably not gonna like it,” she said, biting her lip, “but I’ll tell you.”

She paused for a moment to draw in a breath before continuing.

“The first day that Lila came to school, everyone was so impressed with everything she was saying, but the more stories I heard, the more suspicious I got. Everything just seemed _too_ amazing then I saw her talking to you, and…I got concerned, so I followed you two,” she admitted, tugging on her blazer. “Mostly Lila, but I watched her buy that necklace at the store, and then I heard everything when Ladybug showed up, and so yeah.”

Adrien’s eyebrows raised in surprise, and he took a moment to process before nodding.

“You really followed us?” He cocked a brow, and she nodded guiltily. “So, you know how I know then.”

“Yeah…” She clasped her hands together in her lap and tapped her index fingers together. “I didn’t trust her, and I was worried about you.”

“You’re always looking out for your friends,” he smiled, nudging her with his elbow. “I’m really sorry that everyone else sided against you. For what it’s worth, I prefer your company to Lila’s any day.”

She smiled at that, peeking up at him before shifting to wrap her arms around his neck. “Thank you, Adrien.”

“I wish you hadn’t left, but I understand why you did,” he murmured against her shoulder. “And I’d never ask you to come back somewhere where you felt victimized, but I am going to miss seeing you every day.”

“You can come by any time you like,” Marinette assured him, pulling away with a smile. “You’re a real friend, Adrien, and just because I changed schools doesn’t mean that has to stop.”

“You’re right,” he said, running his hands from her shoulders to her arms. “Promise me you’ll keep in touch?”

“Oh, I will,” she said with a giggle. “One of my new friends is a big fan of yours.”

“I’d love to meet them and all of your friends, and if ever you need me, I’ll always be here for you.” Marinette relaxed a little at the sentiment before letting out a deep breath.

“I guess we just have to hope that Lila eventually lies herself into a corner,” she said, shifting to lean back against the couch.

“She will. Eventually. Then everyone will see her for who she truly is,” Adrien said before mirroring her position. “Liars only hurt themselves in the end.”

“Yeah…” Marinette said, pursing her lips then sitting up. “Well, if you’re free for a while…we could do our homework together then hang out for a bit. Take our minds off of everything.”

“That sounds nice, and you can tell me about your new school,” he perked up, nudging her with the back of his hand as the tension in the room faded, but before they could move, Tom burst through the front door.

“I brought up some fresh baked cookies for you two,” he announced, pacing over to set them on the coffee table.

“Thanks, Papa.” Marinette stretched up to kiss his cheek. “Adrien and I are gonna do our homework then play Ultimate Mecha Strike.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Tom beamed, brushing her cheek with his finger. “I can’t wait to hear all about your first day tonight. Your mother and I will be down in the bakery if you two need anything.”

“Thanks, Mr. Dupain,” Adrien said politely as he retreated back out the door. “Your parents are so nice. I can see where you get it from.”

Her cheeks flushed at that, and Adrien placed a hand over hers.

“I’ve always really admired you, Marinette,” he said sincerely. “You’re always doing your best to help others without ever asking for anything in return. The world could use more people like you.”

Adrien chuckled when she hid her face in embarrassment before leaning over to peck her cheek.

“I’m happy we’re friends,” he whispered in her ear, and she peeked between her fingers with a smile.

“Yeah, me too, Adrien.”

***

Alya stuffed her books into her bag, eyelids hooded and lacking their usual enthusiasm. Nothing in her world seemed right that day. Every time she’d glanced over at the empty seat next to her, she felt a tightness in her chest, and her eyes began to water. Now as she stood in front of her locker, staring at old pictures she’d hung inside, Lila’s words echoed in her mind.

_“Maybe she wasn’t really your friend after all.”_

That couldn’t be true. Marinette was her best friend. They told each other everything.

_“If she really cared about you, she would have told you she was leaving.”_

Certainly there had to be an explanation, but Alya couldn’t think of one.

_“Maybe you don’t know her as well as you thought you did.”_

True, Marinette was always running late and coming up with excuses, but Alya had always thought she was just scatter-brained. Maybe Lila was right, and Marinette _was_ hiding something from all of them. Maybe all she wanted was attention. The only people Marinette ever clashed with were Chloe and Lila, both of which got tons of attention from everyone. Not to mention she was always strangely possessive of Adrien…

Alya shook her head to clear it, but her doubts still remained. Suddenly she was questioning everything about her friendship with Marinette and wondering what was real. She glanced back up at her photos of the two of them smiling, the pressure in her chest returning as angry tears bubbled in her eyes. In a fit of rage, she reached inside and ripped the photos out with a growl, tearing them to shreds as she sank to her knees.

Squeezing her eyes shut as tears rolled down her cheeks, she clutched the last picture and didn’t notice the black butterfly hovering over her until it touched the edge of the photo, and a familiar voice sounded in her head.

“Hello, again.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN  
> Thank you to my dear sweet friend, Vee for betaing for me again!  
> Okay, so I changed the title of this one from Forget Me Now to Marinette Dupain-Cheng's Spite Playlist because all of the chapter titles are going to be songs from my own personal spite playlist, so by the end of it you'll have a bunch of songs that inspired this fic. So minor change there, I figured it was early enough that it wouldn't make a big deal.  
> Someone commented that they were surprised that no one got akumatized at Marinette's new school, and I mentioned that HM was busy with something else, well, I'll save the details and just say he's had his eye on Francoise-Dupont because Marinette left and he sensed the distress of her classmates and saw an opportunity because their positive influence was gone.  
> That being said, who will Alya become in the next chapter? I asked on my tumblr if after this update people wanted me to work on a different spite fic since I have 3 other ones in my brain, or if they wanted me to continue on with this one, and I told them to decide after this chapter because I have a feeling all of you are going to want to know what happens with akuma!Alya. ;) Let me know in the comments below! I'm still going to keep writing this one, but I just wanna know if you maybe want a break for a second to read something else or if you guys want to keep this party going. I'm open to either.  
> If you do want a breath of fresh air, feel free to click my username and read any of my other works! I have a lot of fluff if the salt is too salty for you. Also follow my tumblr @purrincess-chat for more Miraculous content, teasers of new chapters, and writing updates as well as random other thoughts from the hellscape that is my brain. See you all again soon with another chapter. ;)


	4. Ignorance (Is Your New Best Friend)

Chapter 4: Ignorance

Nino paced into the locker room, nodding his head to the beat of the song playing in his headphones. Alya was taking the whole Marinette situation hard, so he wanted to make sure she was okay. Maybe they could go out for some ice cream to cool off then try talking to Marinette about what happened. Surely, there was an explanation for it.

As he rounded the corner of lockers, he found himself face to face with Hawkmoth’s newest creation, eyes widening in terror as a set of familiar hazel eyes caught sight of him.

“Alya?” He gasped, cowering a little as a crooked grin set over her red lips.

“Not anymore,” she said, trailing her thumb over the small pitchfork in her hands. “I’m Backstabber, and you’re going to help me get revenge against my so-called ‘bff.’”

Nino turned tail to run, but as he did so, Backstabber launched a pitchfork straight into his back where it disappeared in a spark of light. She paced over to him, lifting his chin as tiny devil horns matching her own appeared on his head.

“Isn’t there something you have to say to your best friend?” She asked, and Nino’s face darkened as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

Across the street, Adrien and Marinette sat in her living room, picking away at their homework and shooting the breeze when Adrien’s phone began to ring. Instinctively, he winced, figuring it was probably his father demanding that he come home, but to his surprise Nino’s picture flashed on the screen.

“Hey, Nino, what’s up?” He answered, tucking the phone between his cheek and shoulder.

“Ya know what, Adrien? I’m tired of your goody-two-shoes act, pretending you’re all innocent,” Nino growled, and Adrien’s eyebrows raised.

“What are you talking abou-”

“I’m gonna tell your dad to start home schooling you again so the rest of us don’t have to put up with you anymore,” Nino said with a maniacal laugh before hanging up.

“What was that about?” Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed.

“I don’t know,” Adrien said, setting his phone on the table, “but it can’t be good.”

“You don’t think he was akumatized again, do you?” She reached for her purse instinctively.

“If not him then probably someone else, I should get home before things get too hectic. I’m sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will handle everything soon, so stay inside where it’s safe, okay?” He stood up, shoving his tablet and textbook back into his school bag quickly. “See you around, Marinette.”

“Uh, yeah, see ya,” she waved as he rushed out, reaching for her purse immediately once he was gone. “Let’s get out there and capture this akuma before Nino gets to Gabriel Agreste. Tikki, spots-”

Before she could finish her phrase, the front window of the living room shattered as the akuma burst through, and Marinette shielded her face from the debris with a yelp, causing her purse to tumble under the coffee table.

“Hey, Marinette.” She glanced up to see a familiar face looming over her with a twisted grin. “Remember me? Your bff?”

“Alya?” Marinette gasped, scrambling over the side of the couch and backing toward the stairs. “What happened to you?”

“Don’t play dumb with me,” she grunted, readying another pitchfork, “and I’m not Alya anymore. I go by Backstabber now, but I bet you know all about that sort of thing.”

Down in the bakery, Tom and Sabine hurried over to the stairs, meeting Adrien as he reached the bottom. He winced at the sound of a crash upstairs, dodging out of the way as Tom shot passed him.

“Marinette?” Tom shouted as he raced up the stairs.

“Someone has been akumatized,” he explained to Mrs. Cheng.

“Run home,” she instructed before chasing after her husband, and Adrien backed into the empty bakery and crouched behind the counter.

“We better get up there fast,” he said as Plagg floated out. “Claws out!”

Marinette eyed the pitchfork in her hand as Backstabber tossed it and caught it tauntingly, and slowly, she backed toward the stairs.

“What are you talking about?” She asked, eyeing her purse on the floor, but there was no way to reach it as Backstabber closed in on her.

“You know what you did,” she said with a snarl. “I’ve got a pretty pitchfork here, how would you like to shove it into my back? Oh wait, you already did!”

Marinette turned to dash up the stairs, narrowly dodging the pitchfork as her parents burst through the front door.

“Marine- Oh!” Tom gasped as he caught sight of the akuma, and he shot Marinette a worried glance before taking a defensive position between Backstabber and the stairs. “I won’t let you hurt my daughter!”

“If you knew what she was really like, you wouldn’t bother protecting her,” Backstabber growled, eyes narrowing a little before flicking over to Sabine as she entered the room, and a twisted smile curled on her lips. “But tell me, daddykins, can you protect your wife and your daughter?”

With a flick of her wrist, Backstabber, launched another pitchfork toward Sabine, and Tom jumped in front of her, turning his back and shielding her from harm as he took the attack himself.

“Dad!” Marinette gasped as two horns appeared on his head before she retreated through her trap door into her room.

“Tell me, Marinette,” Backstabber continued, pursuing her calmly as Marinette scrambled over to the stairs to her bed. “Did you ever consider me a real friend?”

“Of course, I did!” Marinette said, pausing halfway up.

“Then how could you abandon me?” Backstabber shouted, palming another pitchfork. “How could you leave without telling me?”

“How could _you_ abandon _me_?” Marinette shot back, eyes burning, and Backstabber seemed taken aback. “How could _you_ take someone else’s side over mine? How could _you_ put me in the back of the class by myself and not even apologize?”

“Lila was right about you. You really are just an attention-seeker, always playing the victim,” Backstabber said through gritted teeth, and Marinette clenched her jaw before crawling over her bed and through her skylight onto her balcony. She climbed over the wall, wobbling a little as she made her way out onto the rooftops.

“You know what I think?” Backstabber called, and Marinette spun around to face her. “I think you’re the real liar. Always running late, making up excuses, disappearing suddenly, so what secrets are you hiding, Marinette?”

Before Backstabber could attack, Chat’s staff smacked the pitchfork from her hand, and she turned to him with a growl.

“It’s dangerous to play in the rooftops. Someone could fall,” he said with his usual taunting lilt.

“I don’t think Marinette can sink any lower,” Backstabber grunted, glaring through her, and Marinette’s hands clenched into fists at her sides.

“What happened with you two? I thought you were best friends,” Chat asked, taking a defensive stance in front of Marinette. “Not too long ago you were putting your neck on the line to save her, and now you’ve suddenly turned your back on her?”

“She turned her back on me!” Backstabber stomped her foot.

“Only because you were being a bad friend!” Marinette shot back, and Backstabber flinched, squeezing her eyes shut before she unleashed a slew of pitchforks with a growl.

Chat spun his staff to deflect them as Marinette cowered behind him. She needed to find a way out of this to transform. Maybe Ladybug could talk some sense into Alya, but her purse was still down in the apartment.

“Ah!” Chat hissed as a pitchfork grazed his arm; Marinette cupped her hands over her mouth in horror, but to their surprise, nothing happened.

“Why didn’t it transform you?” She wondered aloud, thinking back to when her father got hit. “Of course! Her attacks only work if they hit you in the back.”

“Then I guess we’ll have to keep this battle face-to-face,” Chat said, wrapping an arm around her, “but first I should get you to safety.”

“Not so fast, kitty!” Backstabber growled, charging in, but Chat dodged out of the way before she could strike.

Landing down in the street, Chat set Marinette down and brandished his staff once more.

“Go, I’ve got your back,” he instructed with a wink as Backstabber gave chase. “Cataclysm!”

As Marinette ran up the street, Chat touched his palm to the concrete, opening a crater to the sewers to aid in her escape while he handled Backstabber. She needed to meet up with Tikki fast before Chat Noir changed back. Ducking back into the bakery, she tiptoed around the counter and pressed a hand to the side of her mouth.

“Tikki?” She called in a hushed tone, creeping over to the backdoor and wincing when she heard commotion upstairs.

“Marinette!” She nearly jumped out of her skin as her kwami phased through the floor and flitted into her face.

“Thank goodness,” Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. “Come on, let’s go before Backstabber gets the best of Chat Noir. Spots on!”

As she stepped out of the bakery, she heard Chat Noir’s cries echoing between the buildings as he flew through the air, and with a practiced toss, she used her yoyo to form a net to catch him in between two light poles.

“I see this battle is really flying by,” she said as he climbed down.

“We better make it move quicker. I don’t have a lot of time left.” He held up his ring finger where three pads flashed.

“Oh look, the cockroach has joined her mangey stray,” Backstabber cooed as they readied their weapons.

“And she’s about to kick your butt,” Ladybug said with a smirk before charging in.

With each strike, Ladybug scanned her person, trying to figure out where the akuma could be hiding, but nothing stood out to her besides the intricate necklace. To her knowledge, Alya never wore necklaces or jewelry much at all, so she couldn’t fathom why the akuma would be there, but with a closer glance as she dodged another swing, she noticed a familiar photo of the two of them nestled inside the jewel. Back flipping out of the way a few times, she pressed her hands to either side of her mouth.

“Chat Noir! The akuma is in the photo in her necklace!” She called as Backstabber blocked his staff by crossing her wrists and forcing him back a few paces.

“What’s the plan for getting it because I’m running out of time,” he said urgently as his last two pads flickered.

“Lucky charm!” She caught the two necklaces as they fell from the sky, turning them over in her hands to read the two halves of a heart together. “Best friends forever…What am I supposed to do with this?”

She glanced around with a pensive frown, singling in on the photo in Backstabber’s necklace and the tears bubbled in the corner of her eyes.

“M’lady?” Chat called, dodging another pitchfork.

“Go! I’ve got this,” she ordered, waving him on, and Chat eyed her skeptically for a moment before his ring beeped once more.

“Are you sure, m’lady?” He asked, and she gave him a nod.

“Positive.”

Chat glanced between them with a conflicted frown before vaulting himself away as Ladybug took a stance in front of Backstabber.

“Just you and me now,” she said with a gentle determination.

“And just how do you expect to beat me with that?” Backstabber scoffed, cocking a hip to one side.

“Not with this,” Ladybug shook her head, “with words. You’re upset that your friend abandoned you, right?”

Backstabber seemed taken aback; her jaw clenching as Ladybug held up the necklaces.

“She’s your best friend, and right now you’re hurt and confused, but have you considered that maybe she’s feeling the same way?” Ladybug continued.

“She left me!” Backstabber growled, stomping a foot as a tear rolled down her cheek. “She didn’t even say goodbye!”

“Don’t you think she has a reason? Best friends don’t just abandon each other.” Backstabber seemed to weigh that for a moment before shaking her head.

“What reason could she possibly have had?” She grumbled.

“There’s a lot you probably don’t know about your friend. Secrets that she wishes she could tell you but can’t…” Ladybug averted her gaze. “I’m sure you’re both hurting, and Hawkmoth took advantage of that, but you’re stronger than he is, Alya.” At the sound of her name, Backstabber flinched, and Ladybug paced over to place her hands on her shoulders. “I know you are.”

Backstabber searched her gaze before her lips began to quiver, and her shoulders shook as she sank to her knees, hugging her sides while hot tears spilled down her cheeks. Ladybug crouched beside her, fastening one of the necklaces around her neck before opening the clasp of her locket and removing the picture inside. She stared at it for a moment with a frown before ripping it down the middle, separating the two smiling girls and freeing the black butterfly from inside.

“No more evildoing for you, little akuma.”

***

At the sound of the doorbell, Marinette stood up from the couch and straightened her blazer, taking a deep breath before striding over. Miraculous Ladybug had set everything back to the way it was, but this time there were things that her superpowers couldn’t fix. This time she would have to face them herself.

“Hey…” Alya gave a half-wave when she opened the door before rubbing the back of her neck.

“Hey,” Marinette replied, fiddling with the door handle.

“Sorry about earlier,” Alya said with a wince. “I was upset about you leaving, and I guess Hawkmoth could sense that.” When Marinette remained quiet, she bit her lip and continued. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

At that Marinette averted her gaze.

“I didn’t want to make a fuss because I’d already made up my mind,” she said, rocking the door between her hands.

“Why did you leave?”

“Because-” her words caught themselves on the tip of her tongue.

What was she supposed to say? That it was because her friends abandoned her? That her friends trusted a stranger over her when she’d proved to them time and time again that she was trustworthy and honest? That she didn’t say anything because her friends would have tried to guilt her into staying because she couldn’t rightfully provide them an answer for why she was leaving, or rather, an answer they would believe anyway. Even now she couldn’t think of a viable way to prove to Alya that Lila was lying since she was so insistent on Marinette having evidence. Alya wasn’t one to take her word for it without proof even though she seemed to have no trouble doing that for Lila, and honestly, her lack of trust in Marinette was probably the biggest blow.

“Because of Lila?” Alya cocked a brow, and Marinette fixed her gaze on the door handle. “Why are you so bothered by her? She’s never done anything to you, and all you’ve ever done is accuse her of everything.”

More than anything she wanted to tell Alya the truth, but given her track record since Lila moved there, she didn’t think it would do any good. She couldn’t prove that Lila had threatened her, and evening mentioning it would seem like another vain attempt to defame her. As much as it pained her, she didn’t have an answer for Alya, and if she was so bent on having concrete evidence then there was no point in trying to come up with one, so she simply shrugged.

“I don’t know what has gotten into you, girl, but it’s not healthy,” Alya said, crossing her arms over her chest. “If you’d just give Lila a chance, you’d see that-”

“No.” Marinette said firmly, and Alya’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Sorry, but I won’t play along with her.”

“Play along with- this isn’t a game, Marinette! She’s just a person with an exotic life,” Alya chided, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Honestly, it won’t kill you to try.”

“I can’t be friends with her,” Marinette shook her head.

“ _Why_?” Alya pleaded. “Give me one good reason why. I’m sure if you tell her about Adrien-”

“It’s not about Adrien.”

“Then what?” Alya held her arms out. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous of her getting attention from everyone.”

“I’m not jealous of her, but I am little hurt that my best friend is siding with someone she barely knows over me,” she snapped.

“Can you blame me? What proof do you have?” Alya shot back, hands balling into fists when Marinette shifted her weight. “Ya know, I don’t really think I know you as well as I thought I did lately.”

“I’m starting to think the same,” Marinette said flatly, and Alya’s jaw clenched.

“Then I guess we shouldn’t consider ourselves bffs if there’s so much we don’t know about each other,” Alya grunted, crossing her arms over her chest. “Maybe we shouldn’t even be friends at all.”

Marinette suppressed a sigh, heart sinking as she held Alya’s gaze for a moment before the most painful words passed her lips.

“Maybe we shouldn’t.”

Alya took a step back, jaw dropping in shock before she clamped it shut and pressed her lips into a firm line. Her eyes burned into Marinette’s as fresh tears bubbled in them, and she bit her lip to hide how it shook. Marinette wore a steely mask, relaying no emotion despite the hammering in her chest, and Alya finally flicked her gaze to her feet, rubbing at her cheek before a tear could escape.

“Well, I guess that’s that then,” she said before turning and storming down the stairs, leaving Marinette alone in the doorway.

She closed it calmly, lingering with her hand on the handle before her shoulders began to shake. Turns out the high road was far lonelier than she’d ever imagined, but there was no going back now. She’d made her choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I know a lot of you were hoping that they would work things out, but I did tag that this is anti-Marinette and Alya friendship soooo I mean you should have seen it coming. This is spite fic after all, and I keep coming up with more plans for this one, so it's gonna be long I think. Marinette is gonna grow a lot. Everyone involved kind of will. I hope that you'll all stick around to see what I have in store in the future. ;)  
> Since I likely won't update this one before Christmas, I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season however you choose to celebrate it. I for one will be sleeping and eating cookies and playing lots of video games. I do have an idea for a Christmas drabble, but idk if I will get around to it in time. We'll see. Either way, this one will likely not update until later next week at the earliest. I may work on a couple of my other spite fic ideas that I have half-written, but who knows. It depends on what craziness my family drags me into next week and how much time I get to myself tbh.   
> Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See you guys next time!


	5. Learn to Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as a preface to this one, the song toward the end of the chapter specifically is the opening theme song for the show as performed by Natewantstobattle and Cristina Vee. The implication is that Jagged and Clara Nightingale "wrote" that version of it for Heroes Day and was the song they were going to sing at their concert before all of the akumatized!Ladybug illusion bullshit happened. Conveniently, it's a cover by Marinette's VA, so you can imagine her really singing ;) Anyway, hope you all enjoy~

Chapter 5: Learn to Let Go

“Do you think we should ask her what’s wrong?” Eliott whispered the following day at lunch as Marinette pushed food around on her plate.

“I dunno. It could make things worse,” Macy replied.

“But she looks so sad,” Martin added with a wince, and Marinette set down her fork, glancing up at them with a pained smile.

“I appreciate your concern, but I’m fine,” she said.

“Did Gabrielle get to you?” Martin shrank a little, glancing around as if her posse was going to pop up at any moment.

“No,” she shook her head and chewed her lip contemplatively before continuing, “it’s my old school. Yesterday my best friend was akumatized because I left, and-”

“Oh, that’s so scary!” Macy gasped, clutching her hands over her heart. “We’ve had a few akumas here before.”

“Yeah, I think I recognize some of you,” Marinette said then quickly added, “-from the news.”

“Is everything okay?” Eliott asked, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder.

“Not exactly…” Marinette shifted her gaze back to her plate. “She and I agreed to go our own ways after everything.”

“Marinette, I’m so sorry,” Macy said, and everyone around her deflated a little.

“It’s probably for the best,” she shrugged. “There’s this girl at my old school that’s a huge liar, and she has everyone wrapped around her finger including my best friend. I tried several times, but I could never prove that she was lying, and then she started turning my friends against me, and…”

“Wow, no wonder you left,” Eliott remarked, eyebrows raising.

“Yeah, that sounds terrible,” Martin added, and Macy stretched across the table to take her hand.

“But hey, you have us now, and if there’s anything we’re good at it’s forgetting about our problems for a little while, so why don’t we do something fun tonight?” She suggested. “I hear Jagged is playing a concert in Berlin; we could fly over in my jet if you want.”

“But I thought it was sold out,” Marinette said, tilting her head to the side.

“Well, aren’t you friends with Jagged?” Eliott said pointedly. “Ask him for tickets.”

“I- we’re not really that close, I mean, I designed for him a couple of times, but I don’t really think that he would do that. Besides, I wouldn’t want to trouble him,” Marinette said with a nervous titter, rubbing the back of her neck.

“It doesn’t hurt to ask,” Macy insisted, nudging her phone closer, and Marinette eyed it with pursed lips for a moment before pulling up her social media page.

Of course she followed Jagged, but she barely interacted with him at all. She wasn’t even sure if he was the one running the account or if he had an assistant for that. Maybe her request would get buried among the thousands of other comments Jagged got on a daily basis, but it was worth a shot, she supposed, so she held her breath as she typed a quick message and hit send. She only hoped that he wouldn’t be upset with her for asking.

“I’m surprised that a girl as connected as you doesn’t take advantage every now and then,” Eliott said as she set her phone down. “I mean, you know a lot of famous and powerful people.”

“I don’t like to bother people,” she admitted, curling her shoulders. “Besides I don’t know him _that_ well.”

“Jagged called you his favorite little lady when you were on that TV show with him,” Macy reminded her. “I think it’s safe to say that he likes you well enough to give you a few free tickets.”

Her phone vibrated on the table, and they all crowded around to read Jagged’s reply.

_“Yo, Marinette! It would be totally awesome if you could come to my show tonight! The floor’s sold out, but I’ll have Penny send some backstage passes for you and your friends!”_

“Well, well, well,” Eliott smirked. “Looks like we’re going to Berlin.”

***

Alya toyed with her stylus absentmindedly at her desk, gaze fixed ahead as her mind attempted to piece together the last 24 hours. Marinette’s feelings about Lila were stronger than Alya had anticipated. After everything they’d been through together, Alya couldn’t believe that she would just end things like that, and her stomach churned anxiously recalling the drained look in Marinette’s eyes the night before.

“Good morning, Alya,” Lila greeted with a smile, though her face fell a little upon seeing Alya’s forlorn expression. “Is everything alright?”

“It’s nothing,” Alya said, blinking out of her trance and shifting in her seat.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing,” Lila said pointedly, placing a hand on Alya’s shoulder when she seemed reluctant. “You can trust me. We’re friends, right?”

“Yeah…” Alya weighed it for a moment before turning to face her. “It’s about Marinette.”

“Oh, I see! You’re upset because she left,” Lila nodded in understanding.

“I tried to talk to her yesterday, but things didn’t exactly go well…” Alya fixed her gaze on her lap with a frown.

“Did she tell you why she left?”

“Not exactly…” Alya bit her lip. “I mean I have a hunch, but she denied it.”

“It wasn’t because of me was it?” Lila gasped, clutching her hands over her heart, and Alya averted her gaze. “It was, wasn’t it? Oh, I never meant to upset her. I even tried to ask her to be my friend in the bathroom, but all she did was yell at me and call me names. I didn’t want to tell anyone this because everyone loves her, and I didn’t want to start trouble, but it was the reason I got akumatized.”

“She yelled at you?” Alya’s eyebrows raised in surprise, and Lila nodded with a wince.

“I just don’t understand what I ever did to her to make her not like me,” she said, curling her shoulders. “I’m really sorry that she’s taking out her anger at me on you now.”

“It’s not your fault. Marinette was always a little eccentric. I just don’t know what pushed her over the deep end,” Alya sighed, leaning against her fist. “I guess our friendship didn’t mean as much to her as I thought.”

Lila eyed her a moment with pursed lips before a smile stretched across her cheeks.

“If I was your best friend, I would never leave you like that, Alya,” she said, placing a hand over her heart. “In fact, if you want, I could move up to sit by you, but I completely understand if you’re still torn up about Marinette. I’d never try to replace her or anything.”

Alya glanced up at her, a small smile curling on her lips before she gave a nod. “Thanks, Lila. I could use a friend right now.”

Lila placed her bag on the desk and took her new seat with a beam, and Alya eyed her a moment with a contemplative frown.

“Just promise me one thing,” she continued, biting her lip.

“Anything.”

“Promise you won’t ever lie to me,” Alya said seriously, and Lila blinked in surprise but smiled sweetly and placed a hand on Alya’s shoulder.

“I promise, Alya. You’re my friend. I’d never lie to you,” Lila vowed, holding up a pinky, and Alya relaxed a little before wrapping her own around it.

“Thanks, Lila. You’re the best.”

***

“So, you guys really aren’t friends anymore?” Adrien asked later that evening as Marinette set her phone on her dresser and sifted through her clothes hanging up.

“Nope,” Marinette said, picking out a sweater and holding it up to herself in front of her mirror.

“Are you okay?” He cocked a brow, and Marinette turned to place it back on the rack with pursed lips.

“I don’t know,” she admitted, turning to face the screen with a shrug. “It hurts, but so did being pushed aside for a new girl.”

“I’m sorry,” he winced. “I know you two were close.”

“Not close enough, apparently,” she grunted, swiping through hangers with a little more force than necessary.

“And you’re sure you don’t want to try to work things out?” Marinette tapped her finger on the bar a moment before nodding.

“If I tell her that Lila is lying, it’ll just be more of the same. Even if we told her that Ladybug called her out, Lila would still twist it and make herself the victim,” she said before grabbing a jacket and slipping it on. “How do I look?”

“Incredible, as usual,” Adrien smiled, bringing a flush to her cheeks.

“Sorry your dad won’t let you come with us,” she said with a wince.

“I’m used to it by now. He barely lets me go to the movies in town let alone a rock concert in another country,” Adrien sighed, swiveling back and forth in his chair a little.

“I’ll try to get Jagged’s autograph for you,” she promised, and he perked up a little at that.

“Thanks. I promise we’ll do something together soon even if it’s just sitting on a couch eating ice cream,” he said, and Marinette smiled, her face softening appreciatively.

“I’m glad I still have you,” she said, biting her lip. “You have no idea how much it means to me that you understand.”

“I’ll always be here for you. Even if I can’t leave my house, you can always call me anytime.” He said, and she picked up her phone and blew him a kiss.

“Thanks, Adrien,” she said, giggling a little when he pretended to catch her kiss and put it in his pocket. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Have fun at the concert!”

She ended the call and smiled down at her screen, pressing a soft kiss to the glass before tucking it away in her purse and turning to Tikki.

“I know this is risky,” she said with a wince, but Tikki smiled at her encouragingly.

“It’s only for a few hours, and Hawkmoth already akumatized someone else today, so maybe things will be quiet,” her kwami encouraged. “You give so much of yourself, Marinette. You deserve to have some time to heal.”

“Thanks, Tikki.” Marinette cradled her against her cheek, nuzzling her gently.

“I’ll watch over things here and go to Master Fu if anything happens. You have fun,” Tikki said with an assuring confidence.

“Okay, be careful,” Marinette waved as she made her way down the stairs and out the front door of the apartment.

“Got your phone?” Sabine asked when she made it down to the bakery.

“Yep.” She nodded, retrieving it from her purse.

“And you’ll call us right away if anything happens?” Tom added, arching a warning brow.

“Of course,” she giggled, stretching up to kiss his cheek. “Bye, Papa. Bye, Mama.”

“Have fun, sweetie,” Sabine said, and Marinette waved over her shoulder as she headed out to the waiting limo where Macy’s butler opened the door for her.

“How exciting is it that we have backstage passes to see Jagged Stone?” Macy squealed once she climbed in. “Honestly, Marinette, you are the best.”

“I still feel a little weird about it,” she admitted sheepishly, and Eliott glanced up from his magazine with an eye roll.

“Jagged wouldn’t have given you the tickets if it was a bother. When you have connections, there’s no shame in using them. That’s how you make friends in high places,” he said with a laugh, nudging her with his elbow. “Don’t worry. We’ll teach you everything you need to know.”

“Yeah, and then your old friends will all wish they hadn’t turned their back on you,” Macy said, linking her arm through Marinette’s with a grin. “Because you’re already the most incredible person I’ve ever met, and I’ve only known you for a day. You stood up for someone you didn’t even know, you’ve got all kinds of celebrity connections, and you’re wearing the cutest jeans I’ve ever seen.”

“Thanks, I stitched the pattern in myself,” Marinette laughed, running her fingers over her trademark flowers.

“When you start your own fashion line, I want to be your first customer,” Macy said, and Eliott set down his magazine with a scoff.

“Not if I get there first,” he said challengingly, and Macy stuck her tongue out at him as they pulled up to Martin’s building.

“Hey, Martin,” Marinette smiled as he climbed in.

“Are you sure it’s okay if I come too?” He asked immediately, twiddling his thumbs in his lap.

“Of course! You’re our friend,” Marinette assured him, and Eliott patted his shoulder.

“We’re all team Marinette now,” he said, and Martin shifted his gaze to his lap with a small smile.

When they arrived at the airport, Macy and Eliott surged ahead, chatting animatedly about how annoying their expensive phones were seemingly unfazed by the expensive jet they were about to board. Martin and Marinette walked behind them in silence until Martin finally cleared his throat.

“Thanks for this,” he said, stealing a quick glance before fixing his gaze back on his shoes. “I’ve never really had any friends. Everyone just kind of walks all over me.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Marinette said in a hushed tone, pressing a hand to the side of her mouth. “I used to be a lot like you.”

He blanched at that, spine straightening in shock.

“Really?”

“At my old school, Chloe Bourgeois used to torment me all the time, but one day someone stood up to her for me and helped me find the courage to do it myself. It gave me a lot more confidence, and I was able to branch out and make more friends,” she explained, placing a hand on his shoulder. “That’s why I stood up for you because I know how much it changed my life when someone did it for me.”

“Wow,” Martin said, eyebrows raising. “I still don’t think I could ever be as confident as you though.”

“Never say never,” she winked as they climbed the stairs into the plane.

“Sorry it’s a little small. The bigger one is being renovated,” Macy said, tossing her purse aside and taking a seat.

“Your jet is nicer than my entire house,” Marinette said in awe, twirling around to take everything in, and Macy giggled in delight.

“Promise me you’ll invite me in next time. Your house looks so cute from the outside; I’d love to see what it looks like on the inside,” she said as they buckled their seatbelts and prepared for takeoff.

“Sure. My parents would love to have you guys over. My dad likes to show off his pastries for our guests,” Marinette said, and Macy clapped her hands excitedly.

Once in the air, Macy and Eliott began gossiping about various celebrities while Martin read a book beside them, and Marinette was left to her thoughts. She leaned her head back against the seat with a sigh and found herself recalling old memories of sleepovers and birthday parties and scheme after scheme to get Adrien’s attention. All of that seemed so far away now, and she was left with a gaping hole in its wake.

She missed her friends. She missed her old school. She missed all of those memories, and more than anything wished that she could go back.

But too much had changed now. Lila had them wrapped around her finger, so things would never really be the same, and being around Lila wasn’t good for her. If her friends all preferred Lila, then it was best for her not to be around them either even if it left her feeling empty because she knew that with time those holes would fill. She’d make new memories with her new friends, and those days would become nothing more than a distant memory. She had bigger things to worry about, and such was the lot she took on when she accepted the call to be Ladybug. Superheroes couldn’t afford to take chances, and Marinette couldn’t afford to have bad friends. So, this concert was a fresh start for her, a chance to carve a new life with new people who wouldn’t toss her aside like old bread, and in time she would prove to everyone just how amazing she could be.

Another town car was waiting for them when they arrived at the airport in Berlin, and Marinette followed behind her friends like a lost duckling. She’d have to get used to the lavish lifestyles of her new friends, but for now she just felt awkward.

When they arrived at the venue, Penny was waiting for them by the back entrance with their passes which she placed around each of their necks before clicking her pen.

“Don’t lose these and keep them on at all times, okay?” She instructed before pressing a hand to the Bluetooth device in her ear. “Yes, I’ll go check on Mr. Stone now- uh, come in, the show will be starting soon.”

“This is so exciting!” Macy squealed, bouncing next to Marinette. “I can’t believe I’m gonna get to meet Jagged Stone, and it’s all thanks to you, Marinette.”

“Yeah, thanks for hooking us up, Marinette,” Eliott echoed, nudging her with his elbow.

“It was you who encouraged me to ask, Eliott, and we wouldn’t have gotten here without Macy, so really we all had a hand in it,” Marinette said modestly, waving it away.

“This is a disaster!”

They all stopped short as Jagged stormed out into the hall with tense shoulders and a scowl.

“My lucky jacket is ruined! I can’t do the show like this!” He cried as Penny rushed to his side to investigate the ripped article in his hands.

“I’ll get with wardrobe to see if they have a different one,” she said hurriedly, but Jagged shook his head indignantly.

“If I can’t wear this jacket, I won’t do the show,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“But Jagged-”

“It’s lucky! All of my best performances happen when I’m wearing that jacket, and who knows what might go wrong if I go on without it!” He placed his hands on his hips.

“Jagged?” They turned to see Marinette and her friends standing with bewildered expressions. “Is everything alright?”

“Yo, Marinette, you made it, rock on!” He grinned, pulling her in for a tight hug. “Too bad I have to cancel.”

“All of this over a jacket?” Martin cocked a brow, shrinking a little when Macy and Jagged turned to him with cutting glares.

“A rockstar’s show isn’t just about music, Martin. A performer’s wardrobe can be the difference between a rock legend or a rock nightmare,” Macy explained with a scoff.

“She’s right. I can’t go on like this. I look ridiculous without it!” Jagged lamented, gesturing to his outfit.

“Maybe I could fix it?” Marinette piped up, and everyone’s heads whipped around to face her.

“Could you really, Marinette?” Jagged took her hands and looked into her eyes hopefully.

“The concert starts in 10 minutes. People are already in their seats,” Penny said, glancing at her schedule. “Can you make a repair that fast?”

“I can try,” she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Then I leave the fate of my show in your hands, Marinette,” Jagged said, handing her the jacket. “I have total faith in you.”

Marinette turned the jacket over in her hands, examining the tear in the shoulder seam with a determined purse to her lips before she reached into her purse to pull out her mini-sewing kit. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, she set to work immediately, trimming excess threads.

“She just carries a sewing kit around with her?” Eliott cocked a brow.

“She’s a designer, of course she does,” Macy said as they all watched in eager anticipation.

Everyone watched as Marinette hurriedly stitched the seam, and after a few minutes, she pulled the thread tight to close the gap before knotting off her work and clipping the thread. She held it up proudly with a smile.

“Done!” She said, and every breathed sighs of relief as she stood up.

“Marinette, you’re my hero!” Jagged cheered, placing his hands on her cheeks and planting a kiss on her forehead before donning his jacket. “If you hadn’t have been here, I wouldn’t have been able to perform. You’re a real lifesaver.”

“3 minutes!” One of the stage-hands announced as Penny passed Jagged his guitar.

“If you ever need anything from me, you’ve got it, Marinette,” Jagged winked, and Marinette bit back a shy smile, cheeks pink as Jagged took the stage and the arena erupted into cheers.

“See? If you hadn’t asked Jagged for tickets, you wouldn’t have been here to help him,” Eliott said pointedly as they stood on the sides behind the curtains to watch.

“You spread good wherever you go, Marinette,” Martin agreed, and Marinette felt a growing sense of pride.

Eliott was right. If she hadn’t used her connection to be there, then Jagged would have had to cancel. It was a weird coincidence, but it made her feel better about asking for such a big favor as if she were paying Jagged back. Not that she liked to brag, but she wondered what her friends back home would say if she told them that she saved Jagged for real unlike Lila. Of course, Lila would probably just come up with something bigger and better to one-up her, but at least she could tell Adrien about it later.

She smiled to herself knowing that at least she still had him. Lila may have taken her friends, but Adrien knew the truth, so Lila couldn’t touch him. Maybe this way she could finally get close to him all on her own. After all, he already thought she was amazing, so maybe if she got to spend some real time with him then he would start to see her differently. She could dream anyway.

“This next song I want to dedicate to a very special young lady,” Jagged said into the mic. “She has been a huge inspiration to me, and I want to invite her on stage to sing this one with me because Clara and I wrote it to honor the heroes of Paris where she hails from, so come on out here, Marinette.”

“No way!” Macy gasped excitedly as they all shoved Marinette out onto the stage.

“Marinette is exceptionally talented,” Jagged said, wrapping an arm around her as she joined him. “In fact, if it wasn’t for her, tonight’s show wouldn’t have happened, so tonight this song is a tribute to you, Marinette. You’re my everyday Ladybug.”

Marinette cupped her hands over her mouth to hide her smile, cheeks pink as she nervously took her place at the mic, and Jagged began to play a familiar melody. She looked at him for her cue, and he gave her a small nod.

 _“Another day, I’m back at school, I think about him he’s so cool,”_ She started shyly, glancing over at her friends who nodded encouragingly. _“He looks at me, I look away, but does he see me anyway?”_

Sensing her unease, Jagged sang along with her softly until it was his turn to take up the second verse. By the second chorus, Marinette was gaining confidence as the crowd cheered them on, and she removed the mic from the stand and paced across the stage, touching hands with people in the audience and swaying in time with the music. She was no Clara Nightingale, but she was having fun performing with Jagged. As she confidently belted out the last chorus with Jagged, she felt a rush of energy and confidence that she normally only ever felt as Ladybug.

She felt powerful. She felt confident. She felt _free_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally got some healing and a chance to really shine! Which is kind of gonna be the precedence for the rest of the fic kind of. Other stuff is gonna happen, and next chapter is gonna shake things up a bit at the end. You'll see. Hope you all enjoyed reading, and I hope you'll stick around to see where this wild ride goes!


	6. Roundtable Rival

Chapter 6

“Good morning, sweetie,” Sabine greeted as Marinette made her way down the stairs, carrying her boots in one hand.

“Morning, Mom,” Marinette said with a yawn, leaning to kiss her cheek.

“How was the concert? Did you all have a good time?” Marinette smiled to herself as she sat down at the table and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl.

“I had an amazing time! We rode in Macy's private jet and got to stand backstage, but the best part is, I helped fix Jagged's jacket, and to thank me, he invited me to sing a song with him!” She recounted.

“That's incredible,” Sabine gaped, eyebrows raising. “I always knew you would do something amazing.”

“If Eliott hadn't suggested that I ask for tickets, Jagged would have canceled the show. It was really lucky that I was there,” she said, smiling down at her cup of yogurt.

“So, I take it everything is going well at your new school?” Sabine pressed, taking a seat across from her.

“Yeah. I'm making new friends, and I helped someone with their bully,” Marinette answered around a bite, and Sabine gave her a soft look.

“Are you happy?”

Marinette slowed her chewing as she mulled over an answer, and sensing her hesitance, Sabine placed a hand over hers.

“I know there are things you don't tell me, but I can tell when you're upset.” Marinette averted her gaze. “You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. All I care about is that you're happy.”

“It's just that…” She took a deep breath, flicking her gaze back up to her mother's before relaying everything. Following Lila and Adrien, the situation with seats, Lila's threats in the bathroom, Alya's akumatization. Everything. And once she started, she couldn't stop, words tumbling from her mouth in a rapid current until hot tears began to spill down her cheeks. Sabine move to cradle her in her arms, rubbing her back and shushing her softly.

“When you said you wanted to transfer to this new school to focus in your talents, I had no idea you were leaving behind so much,” Sabine said, caressing her hair. “You've been carrying all of that weight for so long.”

“I didn't know what else to do,” Marinette whimpered, sniffling against her mother's shoulder.

“Look at me,” Sabine said, pushing her back gently and cupping her cheek. “You do so much for other people and carry everyone burdens on your shoulders. I think it's time that you started focusing on what makes you happy.”

That was the understatement of the century, but Marinette wasn't going to say as much.

“Helping others is a wonderful thing, but you shouldn't destroy yourself to do it. Sometimes it's okay to do what's best for yourself, and I think that changing schools was a smart decision that will benefit your mental health in the long run.” She brushed a tear from Marinette's cheek with her thumb. “I know you're hurting now, but you're on the right path to heal. If you need anything, Papa and I are always here for you.”

“Thanks, Mama,” Marinette smiled, leaning in for a tight hug.

In that moment, she wasn't a superhero with the weight of the world on her shoulders. She was a young girl, abandoned and hurt by the people she once trusted, and for once, she didn't have a clever solution to fix everything. No lucky charm to manipulate to get her out of a messy situation, and that was the hardest lesson she'd ever had to learn. That sometimes there was no magic to reset everything. Some wounds didn't heal, and some bonds stayed broken.

For the first time since she became Ladybug, Marinette didn't have to carry anyone's burdens but her own. For once, she could just cry.

***

“Well, class, by an overwhelming majority, I’m happy to announce Lila as our new class representative!” Mlle. Bustier said, gesturing to Lila standing beside her.

“Mlle. Bustier, I would like a recount!” Chloe demanded, but Mlle. Bustier gave her a sympathetic smile.

“You only had two votes, Chloe, I don’t think a recount is necessary,” she said, holding up a soothing hand.

“What? That’s ridiculous! _Utterly_ ridiculous!” Chloe growled, folding her arms over her chest.

“Can you blame us?” Alya cocked a brow.

“Yeah, Lila is way cooler than you,” Alix shot back, a sentiment echoed by several others, and Chloe sank down in her seat, seething.

“Well, at least Sabrina recognizes my natural leadership,” she said, glancing over at her bff who averted her gaze guiltily. “Don’t tell me _you_ voted for her too?”

“Sorry, Chloe,” Sabrina shrank, and Chloe let out a dramatic gasp.

“Are my ears deceiving me? How dare you!” Chloe slammed her fist on the desk as the whole class erupted into laughter.

“Wow, even Sabrina is tired of you,” Kim chortled, and Chloe’s jaw clenched, cheeks flashing an angry red.

“Now, now, everyone, I don’t want to cause any trouble, but I did win fair and square, Chloe. I hope you aren’t too mad at me,” Lila said, curling her shoulders. “The last thing I want to do is make another enemy like I did with Marinette. I just want to do my best to make your lives as easy as possible here.”

“See? Now _that’s_ natural leadership,” Alya said, casting a smirk Chloe’s way, and Chloe crossed her arms again with a pout.

“You’re all so lame. I wouldn’t want your votes anyway,” she said, glaring at Lila as she passed by to take her seat and clicking her stylus pen. Lila wasn’t some no body like Marinette, and Chloe was going to have a harder time pushing her down much to her annoyance. Regardless, if there was something Chloe wanted, she _always_ got it.

***

 “Congrats on winning class representative,” Alya said once class was over. “I can go over all of your duties with you this afternoon if you want. Marinette and I used to discuss things over ice cream.”

“Actually, I’m recovering from tonsilitis, so my doctor said I’m not allowed to eat any dairy,” Lila said, touching her throat delicately. “Besides, you and I should pick our own rituals and forget about Marinette.”

“True, I guess,” Alya pursed her lips, and Lila placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I know it’s hard to move on, but honestly, Marinette is no body,” Lila said. “Though not many people can say that they saved an entire village from a stampede, so I guess I shouldn’t be one to judge.”

“Not all of us can be so amazing,” Alya chuckled good-naturedly. “I guess part of me just wishes that Marinette could have gotten to know you and seen how cool you are.”

“Her loss.” Lila shrugged as they entered the locker room.

“Did you see-”

“Is that for real?”

“No way!”

“What’s going on?” Alya asked Adrien and Nino.

“Marinette sang with Jagged Stone last night at his concert in Berlin,” Nino explained, tilting his phone toward them.

“What?” Alya gaped, snatching it from him and pressing play.

_“Miraculous, yeah I got this! I gotta confess I feel so strong!”_

“She asked him for tickets yesterday online, and he gave her backstage passes,” Mylène said.

“She looks so happy and confident,” Rose added.

“Wouldn’t you be if you got to sing with Jagged Stone on stage?” Alix cocked a brow.

“I miss her,” Rose admitted, slumping a little.

“Yeah, me too,” Juleka echoed.

“Say, Lila, since you’re such good friends with Jagged Stone, do you think you could get us tickets to his next show?” Kim asked hopefully and every eye turned to her expectantly.

“Well, I would love to, but celebrities like Jagged really don’t like to give stuff away for free. It’s kind of taboo to even ask, and I’m sure Jagged only complied this time because he wanted to save face. He cares about his fans so much, but it’s actually very rude to ask someone for special treatment,” Lila said, curling her shoulders and lowering her voice. “I feel really bad for Jagged being put on the spot like that. She could have ruined his reputation.”

“Wow, I guess I didn’t realize,” Kim rubbed the back of his neck. “I’d hate to put you in that position.”

“I can’t believe Marinette would do such a thing,” Nathaniel said, eyebrows furrowing.

“Yeah, way uncool.”

“Everyone, please don’t make a fuss and blame Marinette. She just isn’t used to dealing with celebrities. I’m sure she meant no harm,” Lila assured them, holding up defensive hands. “If only she were still here, I have so much I could teach her.”

“We’re so lucky to have you, Lila,” Nino said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, thanks, Lila!”

“You’re the best.”

Adrien turned to his locker to hide his sigh, shaking his head before shutting it and heading to their next class.

Apart from the group stood Chloe, watching the scene unfold with narrowed eyes. She tapped a perfectly manicured nail on her arm and pursed her lips sourly. Nothing was right in her school anymore, and she wasn’t going to stand for it. Lila was stealing away everything she had worked for, and everyone was so busy paying attention to her that she barely had anyone to boss around. Something needed to change. Fast. She was going to have to be smarter if she wanted to dethrone this queen, but she’d have order restored in her kingdom soon enough.

Later that afternoon, the girls all gathered in the bathroom to comfort Mireille who was crying over some stupid argument she’d had with her boyfriend, not that Chloe really cared, but she did want to find dirt on Lila, so she slipped in unnoticed and hid in an empty stall to listen.  Alya and Lila entered a couple minutes later, and Chloe peeked through the crack in the door.

“What’s going on?” Lila cocked a brow.

“Mireille and her boyfriend got into a fight, and she’s pretty upset,” Mylène said in a hushed tone as Rose patted her shoulder comfortingly.

“Marinette used to give advice to everyone and help them stay positive,” Rose said, glancing up at Lila. “Since you’re the new class representative, you can help, right?”

“Well, Mireille isn’t really in our class,” Lila said, averting her gaze, but when Mireille let out a loud sob, she scrunched her nose and knelt beside her.

“Hey, there’s no sense crying over some boy. I’ve had my heart broken before too, so I know how it feels, but boys are dumb. He’s not worth your tears,” Lila said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “If he really loved you, he wouldn’t have argued with you, and if he doesn’t love you, then you shouldn’t waste your time crying over him. I think you should move on because there’s no better revenge than finding someone cuter.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…” Mireille sniffled, running a hand across her cheek.

“We can get some ice cream later if you want,” Alya offered.

“Thanks, girls,” Mireille said with a smile before turning to the mirror to fix her face as the bell rang.

“See you later.” They all waved goodbye as they shuffled to their next class, leaving Mireille alone.

She glanced at her phone where a picture of the two of them hugging lovingly flashed back at her, and she felt her chest tighten. Maybe Lila was right, and he didn’t love her. Maybe she _should_ move on and find someone better. That would show him…

Bubbling with anger, she lowered her phone and glanced back into the mirror just in time to see a little black butterfly land on the charm bracelet he’d given her on Valentine’s Day.

“Hello, Heartbreaker.”

Chloe gasped as Mireille transformed before her eyes, quickly closing the stall door before she could be noticed. She hated to admit it, but she actually missed Maribrat Dupain-Cheng. At least with her around giving pep talks to every miserable face she came across, akumas had reached an all-time low at their school. Where was Ladybug when she needed her?

***

“So, you really saved his whole show?” One of Marinette’s new classmates asked as everyone crowded around her.

“I’m sure they would have found another solution but-”

“Oh, don’t be modest,” Eliott cut her off with an eye roll. “She totally saved the whole show.”

“Yeah, Jagged _adores_ her,” Macy added with a giggle.

“I still think it should have been you up there, Macy. You’re a much better singer than I am,” Marinette rubbed the back of her neck.

“You have such a cute voice! We should sing a duet together for our next art project,” Macy said, and several classmates agreed much to her chagrin.

“Alright, class, everyone take your seats,” Mlle. Allard instructed as she strolled into the room, and the group surrounding Marinette dispersed much to her relief. “Today we will be discussing themes in Shakespeare’s _Much Ado About Nothing_. Now, who can tell me-”

Marinette’s phone buzzed in her bag, and she discretely checked it under her desk.

“An akuma alert,” she gasped, under her breath.

“What’s that?” Eliott leaned over.

“Is something the matter, Miss Dupain-Cheng? Mr. Chasse?” Mlle. Allard paused her lesson and quirked a brow.

“Uh, there’s an akuma loose in the city, ma’am. Shouldn’t we evacuate?” Marinette held up her phone, and Mlle. Allard removed her glasses to read the report.

“It says here that lockdown orders are only for the area surrounding Notre Dame. We will continue our lesson until it becomes a threat on this side of town,” she said, passing Marinette her phone. “Now, put your phone away. They are prohibited during instruction.”

“Yes, Mlle. Allard,” Marinette said, tucking her phone back into her bag and exchanging nervous looks with Tikki. “Actually, Mlle. Allard?”

“What is it, Marinette?”

“Can I be excused to the restroom?” She asked, and Macy gave her a quizzical look.

“You just went before we got here,” she said, and Marinette felt her spine prick.

“Do you have a documented medical condition that requires you to frequent the bathroom, Miss Dupain-Cheng?” Mlle. Allard asked, and a few classmates giggled, bringing a flush to her cheeks.

“No, ma’am,” she answered, sinking a little in her chair.

“Then I think you can hold it until the next class change. Now don’t interrupt my lecture again.”

“Yes, ma’am,” she lowered her head, shooting Tikki an apologetic wince.

Her foot tapped the entire lecture, fingers drumming, pen tapping, eyes watching the clock. Part of her prayed that the akuma would make its way to their side of town, but she wasn’t so lucky. When the bell rang, she jumped up from her chair and stuffed her tablet into her bag.

“Uh, I’m not feeling too well, so I’m gonna go see the nurse,” she said in a rush.

“Do you want us to walk with you?” Eliott offered, eyebrows furrowing, but she waved him away.

“I, uh, think I might be getting the flu, and I don’t want to infect you guys, so I’ll just see you later,” she said before rushing off.

The third-floor bathroom was empty as Marinette burst through the doors and ducked into a stall.

“Your new school is very strict,” Tikki remarked.

“We can talk about it later. Transform me!”

Racing across the rooftops, she hurled her yoyo as far as she could. She just hoped Chat Noir had managed to show up and keep things at bay.

Once she made it to the school, she swung in just in time to catch Chat Noir as the akuma sent him flying.

“Oh, nice of you to finally drop in,” he said dryly.

“Sorry, kitty, I got held up,” she said. “You okay?”

“He relaxed a little and offered her a wink. “Better now that you’re here. You had me worried.”

“I’ll try not to make a habit of it,” she vowed, readying her yoyo. “In the meantime, I think we could use a little luck to get us out of this mess.”

“Be my guest,” Chat bowed.

Her magnifying glass made quick work of Heartbreaker, and soon Mireille blinked in confusion as Ladybug purified the akuma. She paced over to place a hand on Mireille’s shoulder with a reassuring smile.

“What happened?” She asked, dazed.

“You were akumatized,” Chat Noir explained.

“Oh no,” she covered her face. “I got so angry…Now Jean will never take me back!”

“Hey, arguments in relationships happen. I’m sure you both said things you regret, so why don’t you try talking to him now that you’ve both calmed down?” Ladybug advised. “I’m sure you can come to an understanding.”

“I will. Thank you, Ladybug,” Mireille smiled, shoulders relaxing, and she waved as Ladybug and Chat Noir vaulted off.

“Thanks for your help, m’lady,” Chat said, kissing her hand.

“Sorry it took me so long. I’m glad you were able to manage,” she said with a laugh. “I’ll see you next time.”

“Don’t be late,” he called as she swung off.

Landing back in the bathroom, she leaned against the wall with a sigh. That was _too_ close. She’d have to figure out a better way to get away for akumas.

“What’d I miss?” She asked as she slipped into her desk in physics.

“I thought you had the flu?” Eliott leaned away instinctively.

“False alarm, just allergies,” she said with a sheepish grin.

“Oh, we should go to the spa later! The sauna is really good for your sinuses,” Macy whispered.

“Uh, sure,” Marinette nodded, shifting a little as they tuned back into the lesson. She relaxed a little when no one seemed suspicious of her.

Being a superhero just got a little more complicated, but she would manage. Paris depended on her, and she wasn’t going to let them down.

***

“How is your new school?” Adrien asked later that afternoon over tea and cookies.

“I’m adjusting,” Marinette said, pursing her lips. “How is the old school?”

“Well,” Adrien drawled, averting his gaze. “Lila is the new class representative, and she may have convinced people today that you almost ruined Jagged’s image.”

“What a brat,” Marinette threw her head back with a groan. “She’s really class rep?”

“Don’t look at me, I voted for Chloe,” Adrien held up defensive hands, and Marinette leaned against her fist with a smirk.

“Somehow I don’t feel like that’s better,” she said before fixing her gaze on her cup with a sigh.

“Rose said she misses you,” Adrien offered. “Before Lila convinced her you were clueless about dealing with celebrities.”

“I miss her too,” Marinette said quietly, tracing the rim of her cup with her finger. “I miss everyone, but…”

“I know,” Adrien winced, placing a hand on her shoulder. “For what it’s worth, I thought your performance with Jagged was awesome.”

Marinette bit back a smile.

“It was pretty awesome,” she admitted with a giggle. “And! I got you an autograph.”

Adrien pressed his palms together appreciatively as she retrieved a signed poster of Jagged’s face and passed it to him.

“You rock, Marinette,” he said, glancing up at her with a warm smile. “I’m glad that you’re doing what’s best for you, and if there’s anything I can do to help, just say the word.”

“Thank you, Adrien,” she felt her cheeks warm as he held her gaze, her mind clouding into a lovestruck haze until footsteps pounded up her staircase.

Marinette jumped as her trapdoor swung open, eyebrows raising when a familiar head poked through. It was Chloe Bourgeois, and she looked pissed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was their reaction what you were expecting? ;) I actually wrote the classmate scene before I posted the last chapter because I was debating where to include it, and it just got bumped into this chapter. Lila is a good liar, no?  
> So, I know I kind of breezed through the akuma, but it was more to demonstrate how she's going to be Ladybug at her new school since things are a bit different there. This fic is more heavily focused on her life as Marinette though there will still be instances where she is Ladybug, and I'm debating having them defeat Hawkmoth at some point, but I haven't decided yet... Somethings are still in planning, other things I've got set, and I'm super excited to share them with you all!  
> I hope you're all still enjoying this! You'll have to see what Chloe wants next time ;)


	7. Misery Business

Chapter 7

“Chloe?”

Adrien and Marinette stared at her with equally bewildered expressions as she glared daggers through them.

“What are you doing here? In my house? Who let you in?” Marinette instinctively bristled, but Chloe simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I came to your pathetic hovel to…ask for your _help_ ,” she said the last word with a hint of disgust.

“You want _my_ help?” Marinette cocked a brow.

“Yes, don’t get all sappy on me. I still hate you, but I hate you less right now, so I’m calling a temporary truce,” she explained, shifting her weight a little.

“And just why should I help you?” Marinette asked, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

“Because I think it will be mutually beneficial to both of us,” Chloe replied, glancing around the room with a wrinkled nose before settling back on Marinette.

“What exactly is it that you want, Chloe?” Adrien asked, and she flicked her gaze to him as if noticing him for the first time.

“Why are you here?”

“Adrien and I are friends, Chloe. He can hang out with me if he wants.” Chloe held up a hand to silence her mid-sentence, but Marinette ignored her as she waved her statement away.

“No, I know you two are friends; it’s a fact that has made me question Adrien’s sanity for quite some time now, but I just thought you ditched everyone at Francoise-Dupont,” Chloe said with a shrug. “We can discuss it later, right now I have bigger things to deal with. I know you hate Lila, and now _I_ hate Lila because she’s getting in my way. You were the only real rival I had at school, so if anyone can help me destroy her it’s you, so I’ve been thinking-”

“Chloe, do you really think taking Lila down is the best way to go?” Adrien scolded, but she simply blinked at him.

“Adrikins, how long have you known me?” She laughed, placing a hand on her hip. “Taking people down is what I do.”

“So why do you need my help exactly?” Marinette asked.

“Because unlike the other losers at the school, Lila is crazy connected, and as much as I hate to admit it, you aren’t so bad-off either,” Chloe cringed a little. “After seeing your performance with Jagged, I thought I might have an in.”

“Chloe, don’t you think it’s time you stopped trampling over people? Be nice for once. I know you know how,” Adrien said, standing and placing his hands on her shoulders.

“Why? So people can walk all over me like they do to you? No thanks,” Chloe grunted, slapping his hands away.

“People do not just walk all over me,” Adrien said with a huff.

“Please, Adrikins, I’ve been doing it for years. You’re as spineless as a snail. Marinette used to be which is why I loved picking on her, but even she finally grew a backbone. So annoying,” Chloe said with a sigh, turning to Marinette. “So, are you going to help me take down Ms. Exotic or not?”

“Chloe, Adrien’s right. Lila will just lie her way out of anything we throw at her; besides, I’m over that whole mess. I don’t want to put up with her,” Marinette said, and Chloe held up a perfectly manicured hand, eyes narrowing.

“You’ve always been on some trip about her being a liar, tell me more,” she said, and Marinette and Adrien exchanged looks.

“Chloe, I really don’t-”

“Wait,” Chloe cut her off, eyes widening with realization. “She is a liar, isn’t she? And you two are the only ones who know which is why you’re still in cahoots. I should have known. No one that famous would have such horrible split ends.” A grin stretched across her lips. “This is excellent news! So, what is our plan to destroy her?”

“There isn’t one,” Adrien said as Chloe made herself comfortable in his chair, and she waved him away.

“Adrien, be a dear and fetch me some tea. Marinette and I have big things to discuss, and we don’t need your moral compass getting in the way,” she ordered.

“I don’t even live he-”

“Tea.” Chloe gave him a stern look, and he shifted a little, chewing his cheek before storming down the stairs to the kitchen. “Now then, we need a plan.”

“No, Chloe. I told you. I’m not getting into this,” Marinette shot back with an eye roll. “I’m done.”

“Oh, are you?” Chloe arched a smug brow. “Lila has been tarnishing your good-girl reputation.”

“I don’t care.”

“She’s got everyone at school wrapped around her little finger, including Alya.”

“Not my problem anymore.”

“Today she made Rose pick out all of the tomatoes from her salad because she’s allergic,” Chloe said, and Marinette swiveled away, crossing her arms over her chest to hide how her fists shook. “In gym class, she convinced the gym teacher to let Kim run for her because she has asthma, and she convinced Max to do her homework because she doesn’t want to fail after being out helping so many people.” Marinette’s jaw clenched, and Chloe rolled closer, leaning into her ear. “She’s using all of the people you care about. Doesn’t that make your blood boil?”

Marinette fought back angry tears, her finger nails digging into her palms. She took a deep breath, swallowing down the lump in her throat before replying.

“I’m not helping you. You know she’s a liar, so you figure something out,” Marinette said with a finality. “You’re usually pretty good at getting what you want.”

“Not as good as I thought, obviously,” Chloe grumbled, standing up and stalking to the trap door where she paused for a moment then turned to look at Marinette over her shoulder. “Ya know, I came here to ask for your help because I thought that if anyone could set things right, it’d be you.”

“Why?” Marinette’s eyebrows raised.

“Because you love helping people and you always get things done,” Chloe averted her gaze stubbornly. “As much as I hate to admit it, and if you _ever_ tell anyone that I said this, I will deny it and then sue you for slander, but…you’re a good leader, Marinette, and I thought that maybe you’d care about your friends.”

Marinette pressed her lips into a firm line, fixing her gaze on the wall in front of her.

“They’re not my friends.”

Chloe pursed her lips, shifting her gaze down to her shoes. She opened her mouth as if to say something then thought better of it before she slowly made her way back down the stairs.

Marinette waited for the sound of the front door before her stubborn countenance fell, and she hunched forward to catch her face as tears streamed down her cheeks. Tikki flitted up to nuzzle her face, but footsteps sounded up the stairs again, so she darted for Marinette’s sewing drawer.

“You okay?” Adrien asked, pulling his chair closer and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“No,” she said, shifting to bury her face in his chest.

He smelled really good, but now wasn’t the time for that.

“Chloe is a steam roller. She doesn’t stop until she gets her way,” Adrien remarked, rubbing her back. “I know that better than anyone.”

“It’s not that,” Marinette shook her head. “It’s just that she’s right. Lila using my friends makes me angry. I hate seeing them being manipulated, and I _want_ to stop her. I want to help, but I don’t want to fight this anymore, and I-”

Her voice cracked, and she leaned into his shoulder once more, closing her eyes tightly. Adrien held her all the while, slowly rocking side to side and rubbing her back.

“You’re really brave, standing up to Chloe. I admire that about you,” he said when her sobs quieted. “Can I ask you something?”

Her heart skipped a little, but she told herself not to get too excited before nodding.

“Do you think I’m spineless?” It wasn’t the question she was hoping for, but it still left her dumbstruck, nonetheless.

“I- no! That’s- you’re not. Well, I mean…” Marinette stammered, averting her gaze and rubbing the back of her neck. “You’re really nice, and you don’t like conflict that’s all.”

“Spineless,” he sighed, leaning back in his chair and nodding. “My mom taught me that pitching a fit causes more problems than it solves, and that I should always be kind. I guess I just have a hard time abandoning that mindset now that she’s gone.”

“You and I are a lot alike,” Marinette remarked with a slight bitterness to her tone. “We give so much of ourselves to others until we’ve got nothing left.”

“At least you don’t have to keep up the perfect boy image,” Adrien grumbled, glaring off to the side. “I don’t have the luxury of causing trouble with my father breathing down my neck. As if he needs another reason to keep me at home. If I step out of line, he could take everything away from me.” He shifted his gaze back to her. “Sometimes I wish I knew how to stand up for myself, like you do. I’m just afraid of disappointing people.”

“Sometimes it’s good to stand up for yourself, especially if something is making you unhappy or hurting someone you love. I had to learn that the hard way,” she said, picking up her tea and taking a sip. “And if people have a problem with you doing what’s best for yourself then are they really people you want in your life?”

“That’s why you broke things off with Alya.” Marinette nodded, and Adrien tapped his fingers on his thigh as if choosing his next words carefully.

“Will you teach me how to be more assertive?” He asked finally, and Marinette’s eyebrows raised. “I would ask Chloe or Kagami, but I feel like they’re a bit…extreme. You always stand up in a good way.”

“I- uh, I could try to help you with that,” she nodded, cheeks flushing pink. “I’ll always help you.”

“You’re awesome, Marinette. I know I can always count on you,” he said, pulling her in for another hug before abruptly pushing back. “I- hopefully I’m not asking too much. If I ever stress you out or if you don’t want to, I can leave you alone…”

Marinette giggled at that, and his shoulders tensed a little as he gripped his jeans stiffly.

“Assertive lesson number one, stop assuming that asking for someone’s help is a nuisance. You’re my friend, and I want to help you, just don’t abuse that,” she advised. “I think it’s good that you’re aware of your impact on others, but you don’t have to apologize for everything.”

“Sorry,” Adrien’s cheeks burned, and he seemed to catch himself, causing them to burn darker. “I- sorry, what I meant was sorry for doing that, and I- see what you mean.”

“Have more confidence in yourself, and don’t be afraid to say no. I still struggle with that sometimes,” she pursed her lips with a sheepish wince. “Just don’t let it go to your head. There’s a big difference between being assertive and being a jerk. N-Not that I think you’re a jerk, just there are times to be assertive and times to let it go, so just balance.”

“How do I know when I should stand up for myself or not?” He asked, and Marinette weighed her answer.

“Well, with me it’s just…I get a feeling in my gut that it’s the right thing to do,” she shrugged. “I don’t know how to explain it.”

“You really are a good leader, Marinette. A true Ladybug,” Adrien said, and Marinette felt her stomach jump to her throat.

“What? I’m not Ladybug! I mean- she and I are nothing alike. Totally different. We don’t even have the same hair; I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said with a nervous titter, and Adrien chuckled, covering his mouth a little with one hand.

“I think you’d make a great Ladybug. Just as good as the real one,” he winked. “Don’t sell yourself short.”

“I- you really think so?” She blushed, tugging at one of her pigtails.

“Of course,” Adrien said with a kind smile. “Anyone who doesn’t think so is blind. You really are miraculous, Marinette.”

She shifted her gaze to her lap, cheeks hot and heart hammering in her chest. Hearing him praise her so much made her a little dizzy but knowing that he truly thought those things made her incredibly happy.

“Adrien? I-”

“Marinette! You’ve got a letter from nonna!” Tom called up the stairs, cutting her off.

“Okay!” She responded, heart sinking to the floor as her moxie faded.

“I should probably get going. I have to practice piano tonight,” Adrien said, standing up. “Thanks for having me over. I’ll come by again soon, okay?”

“O-Okay,” Marinette nodded, following him down the stairs.

He paused at the door, fingers tapping the handle before he turned back to her.

“If you ever need anyone to talk to about everything…call me. I’ve got your back,” he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “See you later.”

“Bye, Adrien,” she waved as he disappeared down the stairs, letting out a deep breath once he was gone.

She paced over to the table where her father had left a thick envelope and tore it open. Inside was a long letter composed of several pages and a small beaded bracelet. She smiled at it, trailing her fingers over the beads before unfolding the letter and flopping on the couch to read it. As her eyes scanned the page, her heartbeat accelerated, jaw dropping before a shrill scream escaped her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this go round, but I didn't want to spoil what's in the letter in this one. Gotta leave a hint of suspense for next time ;)   
> For anyone confused a letter from nonna is a letter from her grandma that travels, and all I will say is that Gina has very good news for her.  
> Don't you all worry. You haven't seen the last of Chloe in this fic. She will be back, and not in a way you expect. More shenanigans to come soon~ Hope you all enjoyed this one! The Adrinette was strong, and it will only get stronger.  
> A couple of people have asked about Luka/Lukanette in this fic, and there will not be any A. because I don't care for the ship, and B. Adrien is better suited for what I have planned. You'll see why in the next couple chapters. Speaking of Adrien, I know a lot of people's beef with him has been because he's being a pushover and not standing up, and you all know me, I'm in the business of fixing Adrien every time I write him, so he's gonna learn. I promise.   
> See you guys soon!


	8. Dancing With A Wolf

Chapter 8

_My dear sweet Marinette,_

_How are you, my fairy? I hope that this letter finds you well, when you backpack over Russian mountains, you take whatever mail service you can get. I have so much to tell you about my latest trip, but first I have some exciting news for you!_

_During my last stay in Africa volunteering to build homes in a humble little village, I ran into a sweet little fairy by the name of Clara Nightingale. She says she met you! Did you know she’s a famous pop star? Anyway, she and I spent a lot of quality time together teaching young children how to read, and I showed her the scarf you knitted me for Christmas, and she absolutely loved it! She says she will be in Paris again on the 18 th and wanted to meet with you about designing for her, so I gave her the address to the bakery. She said she would stop by and see you._

“No way, no way, no way!” Marinette shrieked, bouncing giddily. “Clara Nightingale wants _me_ to design for her! I could just faint.”

“This is an amazing opportunity for you, Marinette,” Tikki said as Marinette paced the floor, hugging the letter and cheerfully humming. “Tomorrow could change your life!”

“I know, Tikki! I’m so excited to- wait,” she paused abruptly. “Tomorrow?”

“The letter said the 18th right?” Tikki tilted her head, and Marinette raced over to pull down her calendar. “Isn’t that-”

“Tomorrow! Clara Nightingale is coming to my house. Tomorrow. To look at my designs!” Marinette clutched her cheeks as rapid breaths shook her shoulders, and Tikki covered her ears as another scream emitted from her master’s throat. “This is a dream come true, Tikki!”

“It’s not really surprising. Gabriel Agreste approved your designs after all, and Clara attended the show, so it’s not like she’s unfamiliar with your work,” Tikki said. “Plus, you’ve designed for Jagged before too.”

“I know but getting commissioned by celebrities at 14 isn’t something you just get used to,” Marinette said, falling onto her chaise with a sigh. “I can’t wait to tell Macy, Eliott, and Martin! They’re gonna freak out!”

“What are you going to do about Chloe?” Tikki asked, but Marinette waved it away.

“I’m going to ignore her. She has no power over me,” Marinette said, reading over the letter again while kicking her legs.

“True,” Tikki admitted, tapping her chin. “But I think she did have a point. You always look out for your friends.”

“Yeah, but how many of those ‘friends’ came to visit me when I left?” Marinette said pointedly, and Tikki conceded with a nod.

“Is that why you left? To see who would come?”

Marinette set down the letter and pursed her lips.

“That’s one reason. I wanted to get away, but I also wanted to see who my real friends are,” she said, resting her chin on her fist. “I wanted to see who cared enough to chase after me, and I guess Adrien is the only real friend I had after all. Funny how I spent all that time hoping he would notice me when in reality, he always had.”

“He really thinks highly of you,” Tikki remarked, flitting over to rest beside her.

“I know. My heart was beating so fast when he said those things. Do you think it means he likes me?” Marinette buried her face with a grin.

“It definitely means he knows how amazing you are, and I’m sure you can catch his attention romantically too. Especially when you two are hanging out so much,” Tikki said, touching her arm with a small paw.

“I feel like all of my dreams are coming true,” Marinette said with a smile.

“With everything you give to the city, I think you deserve it,” Tikki said encouragingly.

“Well, one thing is for sure, I need to defeat Hawkmoth before I become a famous fashion designer and go to New York. That’s priority number one. Chat Noir, Queen Bee, Rena- oh,” Marinette sat up abruptly.

“What’s the matter?”

“Well, Alya and Nino are Rena Rouge and Carapace, but after everything…I don’t know if I still trust them,” she said, curling her shoulders. “I don’t doubt that they would help Ladybug, but if I know who they are then it might affect _me_. Do you think I made a mistake picking people close to me?”

“I think that’s a question for someone with more experience picking,” Tikki advised, and Marinette tapped her fingers in thought.

“You’re right, Tikki. Let’s go.”

Master Fu was playing cards with Wayzz when Marinette knocked on the door and poked her head in.

“Marinette, what brings you here?’ He asked calmly, lowering his hand.

“I could use some advice. Do you have a minute?” She asked, and Wayzz peeked over his cards.

“We are in the middle of a game,” he said pointedly, but Master Fu cast him a sly smile.

“It’s okay,” he said, splaying his royal flush for Wayzz to see. “I was just winning. What is on your mind?”

Marinette sat on the mat, hugging her knees to her chest as Wayzz flitted off grumpily. She took a deep breath before diving in, sparing no details. Volpina, Lila, her friends, changing schools, leaving Alya. Everything. And Master Fu listened patiently while she talked, sipping his tea thoughtfully every now and then.

“I’m sorry, Master, but I think I made a mistake picking my friends to be Rena Rouge and Carapace,” she finished, head hanging low. “I don’t think I’m fit to choose our partners anymore.”

“Marinette,” Master Fu said with one of his kind, grandfatherly smiles. “We cannot blame ourselves for the actions of others. Your friends have made choices outside of your control. That does not mean that your judgment was lacking when you picked them. People change, and that is no one’s fault, just the natural order of things.”

“So, you won’t be mad if I pick someone else next time I need help?” Marinette asked, glancing up at him like a small child waiting to be scolded.

“You must pick allies you can trust. Whoever that happens to be in the moment,” he said, and she felt her shoulders relax.

“Thank you, Master. I feel a lot better. Sorry to interrupt your game,” she bowed respectfully before standing up.

“It’s okay. I have a fairly large lead on Wayzz,” he waved it away with a chuckle. “Come back anytime.”

“I will. And next time, I’ll choose people I know I can count on.”

***

“You’re in an awfully good mood,” Macy remarked as Marinette took her seat in home room, a wide grin stretched across her lips.

“Did something good happen? Spill!” Eliott said, leaning in close.

“Can you two keep a secret?” Marinette said in a hushed tone.

“Oh, if there’s anything we aristocrats know how to do it’s keep secrets,” Eliott assured her.

“Yeah, you’re our friend now. You can count on us,” Macy echoed with a kind smile, and Marinette bit her lip.

“Clara Nightingale wants me to design for her,” she whispered, and Macy and Eliott’s eyebrows raised, mouths hanging agape.

“No way!” Eliott gasped.

“Marinette, that’s _huge_ ,” Macy squealed, bouncing a little before regaining her composure and glancing around. “Don’t worry. We will totally keep it on the downlow, but I can’t wait to see the look on Gabrielle’s face when it goes public.”

“Pretty soon we’ll be going to Berlin in _your_ private jet, Marinette,” Eliott said with a laugh, nudging her with his elbow. “Speaking of, you still need to see my yacht.”

“Oh, and we should totally have tea at my house! We just had the theater redone,” Macy added.

“I’d love to,” she said with a giggle. “Clara is supposed to come over today, so I’ll tell you how it goes.”

“We want all of the details tomorrow,” Macy said as Mr. Mercier entered the room and called for everyone to settle down. “We can rendezvous at my place.”

“Sounds good.”

When school ended, Marinette rushed home, adorned with a giddy smile. She wondered what type of design Clara wanted. A dress? Or maybe a tasteful pantsuit? Her mind was already buzzing with ideas. She only hoped that she didn’t mess everything up. What if she designed something, and Clara hated it? Or worse what if Audrey Bourgeois slammed her design in the next issue of her magazine because she refused to help Chloe? Then she could ruin Clara’s career, and it would be all Marinette’s fault!

“Hi, sweetie. How was school?” Sabine greeted when she entered the bakery.

“Fine, except for the fact that I have no talent, and I’m going to ruin Clara Nightingale,” she said dryly, and her parents exchanged concerned looks.

“That’s not true. My daughter has all the talent in the world, and she can do anything!” Tom said, scooping her into a tight hug. “After all, she comes by it naturally.”

He gestured to a large wedding cake resting in the back.

“You’re just nervous, sweetie. You’re going to be great,” Sabine said, patting her shoulder as the bell above the door chimed, and a woman wearing a hat and sunglasses entered.

“Welcome! What can we get for you today?” Sabine asked politely.

“What I’m after is not sweet; there’s someone here I want to meet,” she said, lowering her sunglasses to peek over at Marinette with a smile. “It’s been sometime since we’ve seen one another, but your designs are like no other.”

“Clara Nightingale! You’re here!” Marinette gaped, spine stiffening.

“I want to ask you a request of mine. I’ll run it by you if you’ve got time.”

“Yes, I have so much time!” Marinette said, then taking a moment to compose herself, gestured to the back door. “Why don’t we chat upstairs?”

“Fine by me. This request is top secret, you see,” Clara said, following Marinette up to the apartment. Once they were safely away from the public eye, Clara removed her disguise with a sigh of relief. “Thank you for meeting with me. I assume you read your grandmother’s letter.”

“I did. It arrived yesterday,” Marinette nodded, putting on a pot of tea.

“Excellent! Then you know why I’m here.” Marinette jumped a little when she turned to find herself face-to-face with Clara. “Ever since I met you, I felt a connection between us like our destinies were entwined. I loved that hat you designed for Adrien, and Gina’s scarf was to die for, so, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, would you be willing to design for me?”

“Doesn’t Gabriel usually design your clothes? Wouldn’t you rather see a professional?” Marinette twirled, a lock of her hair, but Clara took her hands with a confident smile.

“Gabriel’s designs are wonderful, but I think you can capture my essence for this. I’ve been nominated for a music award, and I want you to design my dress for the ceremony,” Clara explained. “You and I are both young and passionate about our crafts, and I think you can bring something that Gabriel can’t, so what do you say?”

Clara’s gaze bore into Marinette’s hopefully, and she shifted her weight.

“I’ll do my best,” Marinette said with a gulp, and Clara bounced in delight.

“Thank you, Marinette! This favor is one I won’t forget!” Clara pulled her in for a tight hug. “Your willingness means so much and very soon I’ll be in touch.”

Clara released her hold before happily trotting back out the door, hat and sunglasses in hand, leaving Marinette standing stunned in the kitchen. When the teapot on the stove began to screech, she blinked out of her trance and set it aside, barely capable of containing her smile.

Her day just kept getting better and better.

***

Adrien removed his fencing gloves as he opened his locker, tossing them into his open bag with a sigh. Another long day of watching Lila manipulate everyone. Even he had to admit it was getting old, especially since Nino spent a large portion of his free time helping Alya with her deputy duties which were really Lila’s class representative duties that she came up with excuses to get out of.

He thought back to Marinette’s anguished sobs the previous evening over her former friends and felt his stomach flip. Seeing her so upset was nauseating in a way Adrien had never felt before. Maybe it was because Marinette was always positive and upbeat, doing her best to help others even when she had problems of her own. He wanted to help her in some way, but he wasn’t quite sure how.

“Why the long face?” Kagami’s voice startled him, and he turned to face her as she leaned against the locker next to his.

“Just tired,” he said, slinging his bag over one shoulder and shutting his locker.

“You’ve been like this for the past week,” she remarked, watching him pace up the aisle toward the door. “Ever since Marinette left.”

“It’s been a long week. I’ve had a lot going on,” he said with a shrug.

“You miss her?” Adrien stopped short at the end of the row and glanced back at Kagami over one shoulder.

“She’s my friend, why wouldn’t I?” He quirked a brow, and Kagami shoved away from the locker, slowly approaching him.

“I do have to wonder why she up and left so suddenly. Rumor has it that she had a jealousy spat with that Italian girl in your class,” Kagami said purposefully. “What was her name again? Lie-la?”

“Yeah.” Adrien said curtly, adjusting the strap of his bag.

“She sure has everyone enamored,” Kagami paused beside him and cocked a hip. “Well, almost everyone.”

“Why do you care?” Adrien asked, eyes narrowing skeptically.

“I don’t,” she shrugged, tilting her chin to meet his gaze.

“So why bring it up?”

“Because you and I both know the truth, and I suspect Marinette does too,” she said with a defiant smirk. “She’s a liar.”

Adrien let out a breath, relaxing his shoulders a little.

“How’d you find out?” He asked, turning to face her head-on.

“She claimed that her great grandfather was a world-champion fencer who invented a secret technique, but my family has held the championship title for the last six generations,” Kagami explained. “Plus, her stories are so obviously farfetched and self-congratulating.”

“Tell that to everyone else,” he grumbled bitterly.  

“It’s not really my place,” Kagami said indifferently. “I’m just the school ice queen.”

“So, you’re stuck with this knowledge too,” Adrien sighed, deflating a little.

“After what happened with Marinette, I have no interest in confronting her. If your classmates want to be sheep, I say let them,” she shrugged. “No sense in letting it upset you. They could easily figure it out too if they applied an ounce of brain power.”

“Well, yeah, but she’s using all of them. I thought her lies were harmless, but she has everyone bending over backwards to help her, and Marinette left the school hurt…I’m starting to get a little fed up,” Adrien averted his gaze that nausea returning to his stomach.

“So, you call her out,” Kagami said as if it were obvious. “People trust your word, and you have enough celebrity pull to prove it.”

“Yeah, but…” He winced, and Kagami rolled her eyes.

“Oh, right. That would require you to actually grow a spine, my mistake,” she pressed a hand over her mouth, pushing passed him with a taunting smirk. “Well, then I guess we’ll just have to hope your friends see the light eventually. See you later.”

Adrien’s hands clenched into fists as she sauntered from the locker room, biting his tongue as anger swelled in his chest, and the feeling in his gut grew stronger. Letting out a heated breath, he stalked toward the door, blinking in surprise when it opened, and Lila appeared before him. She wasted no time latching onto him.

“Adrien, you’ve been avoiding me,” she said with her sugary-sweet lilt. “You promised to help me catch up on my school work.”

“Sorry. I don’t think I can anymore. Why don’t you ask Max?” He said, unhooking her arms from around his neck.

“But you promised,” she pouted, and Adrien’s stomach churned.

“I’ve got a lot going on, Lila. Photoshoots, private lessons, that sort of stuff,” he said, taking a purposeful step away from her.

“You seem to have enough time to go visit Marinette,” she said accusingly, crossing her arms over her chest as his jaw hung slack. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

“Lila-”

“She’s the one who’s lying, ya know. I’m sure she has told you all kinds of nasty things about me, but they’re false,” Lila said, shoulders tense. “She’s just trying to turn you against me because she’s jealous.”

“That’s not true, Lila,” Adrien said, his anger bubbling hotter. “Marinette just wants to move on.”

“Is that why she went to Jagged’s concert just to try to make me look bad?” She pressed.

“No, that’s not-”

“Alya is still upset over their fight. Marinette ripped her heart out and stomped on it.”

“Only because-”

“Honestly, Marinette is the worst person I’ve ever met.” Adrien felt something in his chest snap like a rubber band stretched too far, and that feeling in his gut surged up to his throat.

“Enough, Lila!” He shouted over her, and she flinched, cupping her hands over her mouth. “Your lies won’t work on me, and sooner or later everyone else is going to see through you too, and you’ll be left all alone. Is that what you want?” He barely gave her a moment to respond before continuing. “Marinette poured her heart and soul into her friends. She made sacrifices for them and never once asked for anything in return, and now you’ve gone and turned her best friend against her and convinced everyone that she’s jealous. If anyone here is a terrible person, it’s _you_.”

Lila’s face hardened, her whole countenance darkening.

“I see how it is, Adrien,” she said, squaring her jaw. “If you choose to side with her over me then I can’t help what happens to you. I own this school now, and there’s nothing you or Marinette can do about it.”

Turning over her shoulder, she slapped Adrien with her hair on her way out, and he balled his hands into tight fists. A new feeling entered his gut, one that drove him forward until he stood outside Chloe’s door. His fist pounded against the wood, breaths short and hot until she opened the door and quirked a brow.

“I want to help you take down Lila.”

Chloe’s eyebrows raised in surprise, but the shock was soon replaced by a sinister smirk.

“ _Excellent_.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is drinking respect Marinette juice. Things are about to get lit. ;)  
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Lots of exciting things to come! Character arcs, growth, Marinette getting the recognition she deserves. I can't wait just as much as you guys! You all wait around to read it, but imagine how I feel having to wait around while I write it. XD See you all next time!


	9. High Hopes

Chapter 9

“I’m impressed, Adrikins,” Chloe said, sitting across from Adrien and crossing one leg over the other. “It’s not like you to go on the offensive.”

“I don’t like seeing my friends get hurt,” he said while Jean Luke poured their tea. “Lila has gone too far.”

“I’m so glad you’re seeing things my way. With you on my side, I think we can have her running back to Italy in tears by next Tuesday,” Chloe said with a crooked grin, taking a sip of her tea.

“Well,” Adrien drawled, and Chloe rolled her eyes. “I want to stop her, but I don’t want to humiliate her or hurt her or in any way cause her grief.”

“Adrikins,” Chloe groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. “We have _got_ to do something about that moral compass of yours.”

“Just because she’s mean and selfish doesn’t mean she deserves to be completely mortified. There has to be another way,” Adrien chided, and Chloe set her tea down with a sigh.

“What if we send her a fake letter saying she won an all-expense paid trip to Jamaica for two years?” Chloe said, tapping her chin. “Then, in reality, we have our pilot strand her in the middle of the jungle.”

Adrien gave her a disapproving frown.

“What? I’m just brainstorming,” she said, crossing her arms. “I’m just saying that I will spare no expense to make her disappear.”

“No harm, Chloe,” he reiterated sternly, and she pursed her lips.

“I liked you better when you were spineless,” she grumbled. “Where has all this new-found courage come from anyway?”

“I just thought about what you said,” he shrugged, reaching for a madeleine, “and Lila confronted me.”

“Well, I suppose I give you an A for effort,” she gave him a slow applause. “If you could convince that bakery brat to join us then we might get some good ideas.” When Adrien averted his gaze, Chloe’s eyes narrowed. “I can smell your guilt from here, Adrien.”

“I don’t want Marinette to know about this,” he said with a wince. “I want her to continue to move on and be happy.”

“You’re being awfully protective,” Chloe said pointedly.

“Lila has caused her enough grief.”

“So, that’s why you want to do something about Lila now? To help Dupain-Cheng?” She asked with a grunt. “And here I’d thought you couldn’t stand to see me being ignored.”

“Chloe, you’ve known Marinette longer than I have, but do _you_ think she deserved to be treated that way by her friends?” Adrien asked, and Chloe shifted her gaze to her cup, taking a long, thoughtful sip.

“No,” she said finally. “As much as I hate her, she didn’t deserve that.”

Adrien’s eyebrows raised in surprise, but a smile curled on his lips.

“You’ve changed,” he remarked, and she scoffed in denial, setting her cup on the table.

“Don’t think for a second that I care about her,” she said, cheeks red, and they darkened when Adrien leaned against his fist with a smug grin.

“I like it. It suits you,” he said, and she puffed her cheeks out stubbornly, prompting a laugh from Adrien.

“Well, if you’re not going to let me do things my way, and you don’t want Marinette to know about this then I’m going to need some time to think and pull resources together,” she said, changing the subject.

“Thanks, Chlo,” he said, leaning back with a deep breath. “Although…”

“Don’t ‘although,’” Chloe groaned.

“I just feel kind of bad for yelling at her like that,” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, and Chloe threw her head back with a whine.

“Why? She deserved it,” she said, snatching a bonbon from the tray and popping it in her mouth.

“I know, but…” he clasped his hands together between his knees. “It still feels mean.”

“Wow, that passion was short-lived,” Chloe said with an eye roll, and Adrien pursed his lips.

“I’ll talk to her again tomorrow and give her one last chance.” At that Chloe shook her head, releasing a sigh through her nose. “If she says no then we can figure something out, and I won’t fight you.”

“You’re such a goody-two-shoes, Adrikins. Always thinking everyone can change and be nice,” she stuck her tongue out with a gag.

“Well, I never gave up on you, and now you’re a superhero,” he said pointedly, quirking a brow, and Chloe flipped her ponytail over one shoulder to hide her face.

“Fine. Do whatever you want, but I’m still going to think up plans for revenge,” she waved him away, but he noticed the small smile on her lips before she masked it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, crossing the room to kiss her cheeks in farewell before taking his leave.

 Chloe clapped for her butler the moment the door shut behind him.

“Jean Rousseau, how quickly can we have a case of live lobsters delivered?”

***

“Wait, _what_ happened?” Adrien asked later over video chat, his Chinese notecards abandoned on his desk.

“Clara Nightingale wants _me_ to design for her! She came by in person and everything,” Marinette reiterated. She laid prone on her chaise, legs kicking as she chewed her nails. “I’m so nervous, but she thinks I’ve got what it takes.”

“Of course, you do, Marinette. You’re awesome,” Adrien assured her with a smile, and she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear shyly.

“So, how was school for you today? Anything exciting happen?” She asked, and Adrien averted his gaze.

“Uh, just same old, same old. Lila being Lila,” he shrugged before flicking his gaze back to her. “Nothing too noteworthy to report.”

“That’s good, I guess,” she said, picking at loose threads on her pillow. “I take it Chloe hasn’t made a move?”

“Nope,” Adrien shook his head.

“Give her time,” Marinette rolled her eyes then leaned against her fist. “By the way, my new friends still want to meet you.”

“I’d be happy to meet them,” he said, relaxing a little at the change in subject.

“Eliott invited me to hang out on his yacht soon, so maybe you could come along if you aren’t busy,” she suggested, and the warm smile returned to his lips.

“I’ll beg my father,” he said, and she seemed pleased by that response, though Adrien tapped his fingers hesitantly. “You know I’d do anything to help you, right?”

“What? I, uh, yeah I mean, we’re friends, so I’d do anything to help you too,” she stammered, cheeks pink. “Why?”

“No reason, just if you need help designing for Clara, that’s all,” he rubbed the back of his neck guiltily before clearing his throat. “Anyway, I should get back to studying.”

“Right, I’m sorry for calling and distracting you,” she gasped, offering him an apologetic wince.

“It’s fine. I’m glad you did,” he chuckled good-naturedly. “Talk to you soon.”

“Good night, Adrien.”

“Yeah, good night.”

***

“Did you finish filing those papers Mme. Mendeleiev asked you to do?” Alya asked after school the next day, and Lila suppressed an eye roll, plastering on a shocked mask.

“Oh no, I didn’t, and I totally forgot that my mom set up a meeting for me with some ambassadors about a new idea I have to help special needs kids in third world countries,” she gasped, clasping her hands together pleadingly. “I know you’re busy, but would you mind finishing that up for me? I will totally make it up to you!”

“No worries, girl,” Alya smiled, veering off toward the lab. “Go save the world.”

Lila smiled triumphantly to herself as she sauntered toward the locker room, looking forward to her afternoon off. The students here were so gullible, and she’d never had such an easy time pushing her work off on others. Now that Marinette was gone, she could do whatever she wanted.

“Hey, Lila.” She blinked in surprise when she rounded the corner and found Adrien standing by her locker with a solemn expression. “Can we talk?”

“Are you going to apologize for how you spoke to me yesterday?” She crossed her arms over her chest with a humph.

“I am.” She side-eyed him, eyebrows furrowing skeptically.

“Well, go on then,” she urged, pressing her lips into a firm line to hide her smug grin.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you,” he said, and her smirk broke through.

“Apology accepted. I’m so happy that you see things my w-”

“I’m not finished,” he cut her off. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, but I’m not sorry for what I said.”

Her jaw hung slack, so he continued, “If you continue lying to everyone and using them, you’re only going to hurt yourself in the end. People are going to figure it out eventually, and they’re going to be angry with you.”

“These people are blind. I’ll get away with it for as long as I want,” she shot back, brushing past him to open her locker.

“I know you think that, but you’re wrong.” Her jaw clenched as she shifted her books. “I’m going to give you one last chance, Lila. Tell everyone the truth.”

“Or what, Adrien?” She turned to him and cocked a brow. “What are you gonna do? Tell everyone that I’m lying? Good luck. You see how well that went for your friend.”

“I’m not going to expose you,” Adrien shook his head. “You’re going to expose yourself, and I won’t help you when you face the consequences.”

“We’ll see about that,” she said, reapplying her lip gloss before shutting her locker. “Sooner or later, you’ll see things my way, and when you do, I’ll be waiting.”

With a wink, she strutted passed him, swinging her hips purposefully.

“Is that your choice?” He cocked a brow, and she turned to him with a hand on her hip.

“Oh, Adrien. One day you’re going to learn that not everyone in the world wants to be nice,” she cooed, and he nodded thoughtfully.

“Suit yourself.”

At that she rolled her eyes and paced from the locker room. Adrien didn’t scare her because she knew for a fact that he was all talk and no bite. It’s one thing that she loved about him because boys like that were easy to manipulate. It was only a matter of time before she had him eating out of her hand just like everyone else. She just needed to wait.

***

“I’m so excited that you’re finally coming to my house!” Macy squealed as she and Marinette walked arm in arm with Eliott trailing behind. “You have _got_ to sit in my massage chair.”

“We should invite Martin too. I did not do well on our last chemistry exam,” Eliott sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Besides, he seems happier when he’s with us, even if he is quiet.”

“He usually waits for his chauffeur out front. Let’s see if we can catch him,” Macy said, picking up the pace, but she froze the moment they reached the front entrance. “Oh no.”

“What’s the problem, Martin? You said you would do my homework for the entire year,” Gabrielle snarled as Thomas held the small boy by his shirt collar. “Were you lying?”

“I-I don’t want to be your puppet anymore,” Martin said shakily, face blanched and eyes wide.

“He’s standing up for himself,” Marinette gasped.

“Kind of. He’s about to get his butt kicked,” Eliott winced, but Marinette was already marching down the steps, “and so are we.”

“Gabrielle,” Marinette called, and the posse turned to her with disinterested scowls.

“Oh, look, little miss thinks-she’s-all-that is back to save her pet hamster,” Gabrielle sneered, stepping between Marinette and Thomas. “This doesn’t concern you, street rat, so why don’t you run along back to the sewers?”

“Not until you let my friend go,” Marinette said, undeterred despite how Gabrielle towered over her.

“And just what are you going to do to stop us? You’re as tiny as a mouse, and there’s no one around to save you now,” Gabrielle leaned into her face with a dark smile.

“She’s got us,” Eliott piped up, crossing his arms over his chest, and Macy squared her shoulders beside him.

“Two more cowards? I’m shaking,” Gabrielle rolled her eyes. “You think you’re all high and mighty because you won a design contest and got some free tickets? Please, I could ruin your whole life with one phone call.”

“So, do it,” Marinette challenged, and Gabrielle quirked a brow. “You talk big, so let’s see you follow through. Make the call.”

“Uh, Marinette, is this such a good-” Eliott held out a hand, but Gabrielle’s glare silenced him.

“Don’t tempt me!” She growled, but Marinette cocked a hip.

“Are you going to ruin my life or not? Because if you’re not then there’s nothing stopping me from helping Martin,” Marinette nodded to him, still dangling in Thomas’ grasp, and Gabrielle’s jaw clenched, though before she could reply, a familiar voice interrupted.

“Marinette?”

Everyone turned to see Adrien standing timidly at the base of the stairs, his Gorilla holding open the car door. “Is everything alright?”

Upon seeing him, Gabrielle faltered, jolting away from Marinette as if she’d been shocked, and Macy clamped her hands over her mouth to muffle a squeal.

“Adrien? What are you doing here?” Marinette asked as he climbed the stairs to meet her.

“I had some free time this afternoon, so I thought we could give you a ride home and hang out,” he said, glancing around at the scene before him. “What’s going on?”

Marinette flicked her gaze to Gabrielle whose eyes burned with anger, but the red head looked away, snapping at her boyfriend.

“Nothing. We were just leaving,” she grumbled as her group disbanded.

Thomas set Martin down on his feet gently before following Gabrielle to their limo.

“Friends of yours?” Adrien cocked a brow.

“Not exactly,” she rolled her eyes then turned to Martin. “You okay?”

“Yeah…” Martin straightened his glasses. “You must think I’m weak.”

“Not at all. I thought it was very brave of you to stand up for yourself,” Marinette assured him.

“Sorry you had to save me again. I wish I had the strength to defend you too,” Martin curled his shoulders. “Thank you, Marinette. I promise I’ll try to be stronger next time.”

“You’re already strong where it counts,” she touched his chest, “in here.”

At that his cheeks flushed, and he glanced up at Adrien, eyes widening again.

“You’re-”

“Adrien Agreste!” Macy screeched, latching onto his neck with a hysteric giggle.

“Macy, be cool, remember we talked about this?” Marinette coached.

“Let him breathe,” Eliott removed her arms from around him, and extended a hand. “I’m Eliott, and this crazy lunatic is-”

“Macy Chanteur!” She broke free of Eliott’s grasp and stuck out a hand for Adrien to kiss. “I have a poster of you on my wall.”

“Oh.” His eyebrows raised.

“She’ll calm down,” Eliott assured him. “I think.”

“It’s cool. I’m used to it,” Adrien chuckled. “But please don’t treat me like a celebrity. Any friends of Marinette’s are friends of mine.”

“Adrien just called me a friend,” Macy squeaked, and Eliott placed his hands on her shoulders to restrain her.

“My name’s Martin.” Adrien turned to the small boy and smiled, shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet all of you.”

“We were actually just about to go to Macy’s to discuss what happened with you-know-who yesterday if you want to come,” Marinette offered.

“Is that alright, Macy?” He asked, and she nodded enthusiastically.

“You can come over whenever you want, Adrien,” she sighed dreamily, clasping her hands over her cheeks.

“Great. We can take my car,” he gestured to Gorilla standing dutifully on the sidewalk.

“I’m going to ride in his limo!” Macy wheezed as Eliott guided her down the steps.

“Your new school is huge,” Adrien remarked, falling in line beside Marinette.

“Yeah, if it wasn’t for Macy and Eliott I would totally get lost,” she admitted.

“They seem like good people.” Marinette’s gaze softened on them as Eliott seated himself and Martin between Macy and Adrien.

“They are.”

“So, what was all that on the stairs?” Adrien asked as Macy gave Gorilla her address.

“Gabrielle,” everyone collectively moaned.

“The knock-off Chloe Bourgeois of the school,” Marinette explained, and Adrien nodded in understanding. “She’s got more bite and brute strength, but ultimately, I sense that she has less power.”

“That was incredible how you called her bluff,” Macy remarked, seeming to regain some of her composure, though she still stole frequent glances at Adrien when she thought no one was looking.

“When you deal with the daughter of the mayor of Paris, you get used to empty threats and power pulls,” Marinette shrugged.

“I’ve never stood up to anyone like that; I usually just stay out of trouble, but it felt good, like it was the right thing to do,” Eliott said thoughtfully. “You’ve helped all of us become a little more confident, Marinette.”

“Stop it,” Marinette giggled, covering her face with her hands.

“Isn’t her modesty adorable?” Eliott winked at Adrien who chuckled.

“Marinette deserves every ounce of praise, I know it,” he agreed. “She’s amazing.”

“Speaking of amazing, we need all of the details about Clara,” Macy said, leaning across Eliott.

“Clara?” Martin cocked a brow.

“Nightingale. She’s asked Marinette to design for her!” Macy explained, tapping her feet excitedly. “Oh, it was so tempting to throw that in Gabrielle’s face; I don’t know how you resisted the urge, but I’d never reveal your secret.”

“Well, I want to make sure she likes what I come up with first,” Marinette tugged one of her pigtails.

“Have you already started?” Adrien asked, and she bit her lip.

“A little-”

“Show us!” Macy and Eliott demanded simultaneously.

“Nothing is final yet. I was just playing around last night,” Marinette said, waving her hands frantically as they pulled into the gates of a large house.

“You should sit in our garden. It’s totally tranquil, and it might help you get ideas,” Macy suggested as they climbed out. “Can you imagine? Future-world-famous fashion designer sketching her breakthrough piece in _my_ house!”

“Oh, let her breathe, Macy,” Eliott chided, pulling her ahead up the front steps.

“Your friends are lively,” Adrien said to Marinette. “I like them.”

“Macy and Eliott are super comfortable with each other. They’ve been friends for a long time,” Marinette explained.

“Since they were kids,” Martin piped up. “Their parents are old friends, and they’ve been in the same class every year.”

“That’s awesome. I hope you and I can be friends like that someday,” he rubbed the back of his neck shyly, and Marinette’s cheeks warmed.

“Well,” Macy said, holding her arms out and giving a twirl as her butlers opened the front doors. “Welcome to my home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!   
> Initially I was worried that the release of the new episode might conflict with uploading this, but considering how disappointed everyone is in Stormy Weather 2, I think it's safe to post this XD  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I didn't want Adrien to jump from being super sweet to super sour cause that's just not realistic to me, but he is on board now, even if he won't let Chloe have her fun. ;)  
> The next several chapters are going to delve into some of my OCs and developing them. Marinette might reunite with some of her old classmates too. I dunno, we'll have to see ;)


	10. FRIENDS

Chapter 10: FRIENDS

“It’s not much, but…”

Marinette’s jaw hung slack as she took in the extravagant foyer, tall columns stretching up to the ceiling on either side of the grand staircase, and she was nearly certain she could see her reflection in the tile. However, she seemed to the be only one entranced as Eliott playfully shoved Macy.

“I’ll say. My foyer is much bigger,” he teased, and Macy shoved him back, sticking out her tongue.

“C’mon, I’ll show you my room,” she turned and bounced up the stairs cheerfully, leading them to the door at the end of the hall. “This whole wing is mine actually. I’ve got a movie theater and my own meditation room.”

“Nice! I’ve begged my father to build a theater at my place, but he doesn’t care for the idea of having a lot of teenagers in his house,” Adrien remarked. “Do you mind if I look at it?”

“You can look at whatever you want,” Macy giggled, and Martin and Eliott exchanged looks.

“I’ll go with them,” Martin said, following them up the hall.

“Marinette, come see her closet. You’re going to die,” Eliott said, taking her hand and pulling her into Macy’s room. “Julius, can you bring us up some tea? Set it up on the terrace.”

One of Macy’s butlers nodded politely before retreating from the room.

“You’re really comfortable here,” Marinette remarked as Eliott threw open the closet door.

"Macy and I grew up together. We've been friends forever, so it's almost like I live here too," he said, shifting through a rack of designer dresses. "We're basically family."

"That's so awesome. I wish I had someone like that," Marinette said with a laugh, examining the photos hung on Macy's vanity. "Who's the girl in these pictures? Is she your sister?"

Eliott stopped, crossing the room to stand beside her and shoving his hands into his pockets. "No, that's me," he said, a hint of caution in his voice, and Marinette's eyebrows raised.

"Oh. _Oh_. Okay," she nodded, flicking her gaze back to the pictures awkwardly.

"Is that okay?" Eliott cocked a brow.

 "Of course," Marinette smiled, and he seemed to relax.

 "Good because I've been dying to adjust my binder for the last twenty minutes," he sighed with relief, tugging at his shirt, and Marinette pressed a hand to her mouth with a chuckle.

"Um, thank you for telling me," she said, clasping her hands together in front of her, and Eliott's lips curled into a smirk.

"We're friends, so I trust you. Besides, it's who I am, and I'm not ashamed of that," he said, placing his hands on his hips.

"You shouldn't be," Marinette agreed, pulling him in for a hug, and his cheeks warmed, a wide smile on his lips as Macy's voice sounded in the bedroom.

“Did you show her my limited-edition handbag collection?” She called, scampering over to join them.

“I was about to,” Eliott said, pressing a button on a remote to open another compartment.

“I got this one when I was in Milan last summer-”

Adrien stood in the doorway, gaze fixed on Marinette, a small smile curled on his lips. She seemed so at ease with her new friends, happier, freer. Seeing her face light up as she laughed at one of Eliott’s jokes or the slight furrow to her brow when Macy waved 2000 euros away like it was pocket change stirred a feeling in his gut that he hadn’t felt before now, a desire he never realized he had.

He never wanted that smile to fade or those brilliant bluebell eyes to dim. More than anything he wanted her to be happy, and he realized in that moment that he’d do anything to help her stay that way. Because Marinette deserved the best. She gave of herself freely all the time and never asked for anything in return, so now he was going to do the same for her. In one fleeting moment, he was overcome with one goal: to protect Marinette Dupain-Cheng, no matter the cost.

***

“Thanks for taking me home,” Marinette said later, hands clasped together shyly in her lap. “Macy lives so far away from my house.”

“It’s no trouble,” Adrien waved it away. “I like your new friends, but I’m happy that I get to spend a little time together with just you.”

At that her cheeks darkened three shades, and a smile curled on her lips, much to Adrien’s satisfaction.

“Your friends were very supportive of you when you told them about Clara,” he continued.

“Yeah, it’s kind of embarrassing,” she said, shrinking a little.

“Why? Your designs look awesome so far. I’m sure Clara will love them,” he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Thanks. I really hope she does,” she hugged her bag to her chest and bit her lip. “I still can’t believe that I have an opportunity like this right now. It’s always been my dream to be a designer, but I always pictured it as something I wouldn’t achieve for several more years. I feel a little under-qualified.”

“You have a lot of talent, Marinette, and lots of people are starting to see that,” he assured her. “Eliott’s right, you shouldn’t be modest.”

“I know, but I can’t help it,” she covered her face with a laugh. “I don’t want to brag or seem full of myself.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about that. Humility is a good thing, but it’s not wrong to brag every once in a while. Especially for someone as incredible as you,” he paced a hand over hers and offered her a warm smile. “We’re all just proud of you, and we want you to be proud of yourself. You deserve to be.”

Marinette bit back a smile, cheeks pink and eyes shining in the dim lighting. Adrien felt incredibly lucky to know her; she was smart, talented, the kindest person he’d ever met, and not to mention, incredibly beautiful. By comparison, he felt extremely dull. Marinette was going to change the world someday, he just knew it.

“Well, looks like this is me,” she said as the limo slowed to a stop. “Thanks again for the ride.”

“You’re welcome, anytime,” Adrien said, pulling her in for a hug and kissing both of her cheeks. “See you soon, hopefully.”

“See you!”

Adrien leaned back against the seat with a sigh, drumming his fingers as the limo pulled away. Things with Lila weren’t going to get better. He hated to admit it, but after speaking with her earlier, he unfortunately knew it was true. Lila would continue to use people for as long as she could unless they did something. Unless _he_ did something.

Conflict made his skin crawl, but he felt like he owed this to Marinette. If he hadn’t been so complacent, she wouldn’t have changed schools. She and Alya might still be friends, and perhaps he could see Nino outside of class now. This was all his fault.

Granted, if she had stayed, she may not have the same opportunities now, and she never would have met her friends. There was some good that had come of this, he supposed. He knew he couldn’t change the past, but he would make sure that Marinette had a bright future, one devoid of Lila and her lies.

“Gorilla, can we stop by the Grand Paris?” He asked, and after a small huff, the limo changed course. “Thank you!”

When Adrien arrived at Chloe’s suite, she was in the middle of her evening spa routine, dressed in a silk robe with a green face mask and cucumbers over her eyes. Several people worked on her nails, and although she couldn’t see him, she knew the moment he approached.

“I take it your little chat with Lila went well?” She asked, and he shifted his weight. “Let me teach you a lesson, Adrikins. Not everyone is going to be nice, and the sooner you accept that, the sooner you’ll be happy.”

“I know,” he said softly, averting his gaze.

“Well, I’m glad that you see things my way now,” she sat up as her staff finished and removed the cucumbers from her eyes. “So, how shall we get rid of her?”

“I’m going to talk to Nino and Alya and tell them the truth,” Adrien said decidedly.

“As much as it pains me that you’re so against knocking her out and shipping her off to Thailand, I am proud of you for finally standing your ground,” she gave him a slow applause. “Once that brat with the blog learns the truth, the whole world will find out what a liar she is.”

When Adrien remained quiet, she crossed one leg over the other.

“How is Dupain-Cheng these days?” She quirked a brow, and Adrien felt his heart jump up to his throat.

“She’s great, and I want to keep it that way,” he replied, and Chloe’s lip twitched as she stood up.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were in love with her,” she fished, pacing slowly toward her bathroom, the bottom of her robe trailing the ground.

“She’s just a friend,” Adrien said, shaking his head, but Chloe paused in the doorway and looked over her shoulder.

“Even I’m starting to not believe you when you say that, Adrikins,” she said pointedly. “Lila might lie to others, but you lie to yourself. I can’t decide which is more painful to watch.”

“Chloe-”

“Very well, enjoy your stay in denial. I’ve got a date with a hot bubble bath,” she waved him away before disappearing into the bathroom, leaving Adrien standing in the living room with clenched fists and burning cheeks.

He stormed out of the suite, heart hammering in his chest. Chloe was wrong. He loved Marinette dearly, but only as a friend. Just a friend…at least, that’s what he kept telling himself. Shaking his head to clear it, he mashed the elevator button. It didn’t matter right now; he had other things to worry about.

***

“See you later, guys!” Marinette waved goodbye as she took a few steps up the sidewalk from Martin’s apartment building after a study session a few nights later.

“Are you sure you don’t want a ride?” Eliott offered, gesturing to his open limo.

“Yeah, I’ll manage. The subway isn’t too far from here, and it’s out of your way,” she insisted, and Eliott rolled his eyes but didn’t press.

“See you tomorrow,” he blew her a kiss before climbing inside his car, and Marinette started up the street alone.

“Your friends all live in such nice places,” Tikki remarked, peeking out from her purse. “For having so much, they’re surprisingly generous.”

“Just because they’re rich doesn’t mean they’re not nice people. Look at Adrien. He’s the nicest person I know,” she sighed dreamily before snapping herself out of it. “Martin, Macy, and Eliott have become people I really trust, and they’re getting better about standing up for themselves and others.”

“Do you think they’re worthy replacements for Rena Rouge and Carapace?” Tikki asked, and Marinette pursed her lips.

“Time will tell. I want to be absolutely certain this time,” she said, curling her shoulders. “No more mistakes.”

“Oh my god, hey!” Marinette stopped short at a strangely familiar voice, turning over her shoulder as an arm snaked through her own and began to tug. Her vision blurred with red hair, and bright green eyes locked with hers. “Wow, what are the odds that we’d run into each other. It’s so awesome to see you.”

Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed as Gabrielle dragged her further up the street, her shoulders stretching a little against her tight grip, but something in her voice seemed off. It was familiar and friendly, which was already puzzling enough, but Marinette also detected a hint of…fear?

“Gabrielle, what’s-”

“There are some creepy guys following me, play along, and I’ll leave you alone for a month,” she hissed. “So, what are you up to?”

Marinette eyed her a moment before straightening her shoulders. “Uh, just out and about.”

“Hey, we should see a movie next week,” Gabrielle continued, picking up the pace as they rounded a corner, and Marinette struggled to keep up with her long legs.

“Yeah, totally,” she said, glancing around the street, catching sight of their assailants in the reflection of a parked car. “Do you wanna take the subway with me?”

“We need to shake them off first,” Gabrielle said under her breath, and Marinette pressed her lips together.

“Follow me.”

Gabrielle arched a brow as Marinette took the lead, veering toward the park across the street. She cut across diagonally to the other exit, stealing a glance over her shoulder as they turned the corner to see that they were still being followed. Marinette glanced at the time on her phone briefly, abruptly darting around the corner of the next block.

“Do you know where we’re going?” Gabrielle asked through clenched teeth.

“Trust me,” Marinette said, flicking her gaze to meet hers, and Gabrielle eyed her a moment before giving a relenting nod.

Marinette pictured the route in her head, imagining the overhead view she normally got from her yoyo. She knew this city better than anyone, and as she ducked around one more corner, she finally made the plunge down into the subway. Gabrielle seemed to tense, but Marinette grabbed her wrist and picked up the pace. They slid onto the subway car just before the doors slid closed, watching smugly as their pursuers slowed to a stop at the base of the stairs just as the train pulled off.

“Thanks,” Gabrielle said, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. “You didn’t have to help me.”

“I know,” Marinette said, grabbing onto the pole as Gabrielle pulled out her phone and resumed ignoring her. “So, what are you doing out walking? Don’t you have a chauffeur?”

“None of your business,” she said, and Marinette’s eyes narrowed on the apron sticking out of her bag.

“I can make it home from here,” Gabrielle said when the train stopped at the next station. “Thanks again.”

“You’re welcome,” Marinette said, leaning against the pole with a suspicious frown as Gabrielle hurriedly stalked from the car.

“That was odd,” Tikki remarked, peeking up from Marinette’s collar.

“Yeah,” Marinette said as the doors slid shut again, and the train took off. “Really odd.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise :D  
> I know it's been a minute, but I've been being social irl and hanging out with a guy I like, and also I was kind of debating several ideas for this chapter and finally settled on this. Hope you enjoy it!


	11. Sorry Not Sorry

Chapter 11: Sorry Not Sorry

“I know our duty is to the city, but I can’t help these feelings stirring in my chest. Every time I see her brilliant blue eyes shining in the moonlight, I am overcome with passion and admiration. She truly is _Miraculous_.”

Eliott paused to look at Marinette for approval.

“How was that?” He asked with a wince.

“Incredible! You’re really talented,” she said, clapping as Eliott rubbed the back of his neck.

“Thanks, but I just still feel like I could do better. Opening night is tomorrow, and I’m playing a lead role. Everything has to be perfect,” he paced nervously, adjusting his black mask.

“Eliott, I’m sure you’ll be fine. You make a wonderfully convincing Chat Noir,” she assured him.

“Wonderfully convincing isn’t perfect. This play is a tribute to Ladybug and Chat Noir’s triumph on Heroes’ Day. If I screw up then I’ll be dishonoring them,” he sat down, face falling into his hands.

“No, you won’t,” she said, pacing over to rub his back. “You’re an amazing actor, and I know you’re gonna kill it.”

“Places in 5 everyone!” The director called as she swept through the stage as crew members secured backdrops and props, and Eliott let a deep breath pass his lips.

“I’ll be watching in the audience. You got this,” she said, giving his shoulders a squeeze.

“Thanks, Marinette,” he offered her a small smile. “And thanks for coming to watch our dress rehearsal.”

“Thanks for inviting me,” she returned the expression brightly.

“Sorry I’m so crazy about everything, I just want to be the best. I’m already at a disadvantage because of who I am, so I have to put in 100x the effort,” he said, fiddling with his gloves. “I’ve been studying English since I was little because my dream is to perform on Broadway.”

“You’ll get there, and I’ll be sitting in the front row,” she promised, and Eliott sat up.

“I actually owe you, Marinette. You’ve helped me as an actor a lot since we met,” he said, her cheeks flushed.

“Me? How?”

“Because you’ve taught me to take risks. Before I met you, I was just coasting through life, staying out of the way, playing it safe, but now I can stand up for other people and speak out,” he explained with a smile. “You’ve helped me find my courage to step outside my comfort zone.”

At that she smiled, cheeks pink until a nasally voice grabbed their attention.

“Watch where you’re going!”

“Sorry!” The stagehand shrank a little.

“Margot, is there a problem?” Eliott jumped up.

“She bumped into me! Can you imagine if I had fallen and broken a wrist the day before opening night? How can I play Ladybug with a broken wrist?” She shouted, and Eliott stepped between them, holding up defensive hands.

“I’m sure it was just an accident. No one got hurt, so why don’t you go cool off? We’re almost ready to start,” he gently directed her away.

“Ugh, whatever. Just stay out of my way!” She snapped before stalking off.

“Two minutes!”

“Are you okay, Lisette?” Eliott asked, placing an arm around her.

“You know my name?” Her eyebrows raised.

“Of course. You hand me my props before I go on stage,” he chuckled. “Don’t let Margot get to you. She’s just worked up because the show is tomorrow.”

Lisette’s cheeks darkened, and she gave a small nod before scurrying off to her position.

Marinette couldn’t help the smile on her lips as Eliott found his mark and took a few deep breaths to center himself. He really had grown since they met, and if someone had to play Chat Noir, she was glad it was him. He really was worthy of being a hero, even if his costar was the worst. She couldn’t believe they cast such a brat to play Ladybug.

Speaking of brats, Marinette thought back to her encounter with Gabrielle several nights prior. True to her word, Gabrielle hadn’t bothered them since. She still wondered what she was doing out on her own like that, and what the apron in her bag was for. Something fishy was going on with her, and Marinette had to wonder if it had anything to do with her empty threats the other day. No matter, she was just glad that she was keeping her word. It was about time she got some peace and quiet.

***

“Adrien, bro, long time no see,” Nino pulled him in for a quick hug.

“Sorry it took a while to sync our schedules,” Alya said taking a seat at the café table.

“It’s fine. No worries,” Adrien said, taking the seat across from them.

“So, what’s up, dude? You said you wanted to talk?” Nino leaned his elbows on the table, and Adrien took a deep breath.

“Yeah. It’s about Lila,” he started, clasping his hands together to keep them from fidgeting. “There’s something you should know.”

“Does someone need a wingman?” Nino smirked, and Adrien suppressed a shudder.

“No,” he shook his head. “She’s-”

“Don’t be modest. We can totally help. Then we can go on double dates,” Alya said, and Adrien took a deep breath. “Lila is a-”

“Liar.” Adrien said, and Nino and Alya’s jaws dropped. “Lila’s a liar. Marinette was right, and I can prove it.”

“Oh, can you?” Alya arched a brow, crossing her arms over her chest.

“The day she came here, she tried to convince me that she was the descendent of a superheroine to impress me, but Ladybug showed up and called her out over your blog post,” Adrien explained. “She and Ladybug had never met before, and truthfully, I don’t think they really even like each other.”

“Can anyone else confirm your story?” Alya asked, pressing her lips into a firm line.

“Marinette can,” Adrien said, and Alya and Nino exchanged looks.

“Ya know what I think? I think Marinette got to you because she tried to tell us a similar story before too, but she had no proof,” Alya said.

“Why would I lie to you?” Adrien asked.

“Why would Lila?” Nino shot back, and Adrien’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Can you blame us for being a little suspicious? We know you and Marinette still hang out because she lives right across from the school, and we see you walking in all the time,” Alya said pointedly. “Plus, why wait so long to tell us if this happened when Lila first moved here? That was months ago.”

“I didn’t want to start trouble.”

“So why start it now?” Alya challenged, and Adrien shifted. “If you really knew this from day one, why wait until now to bring it up? Doesn’t that seem a _little_ suspicious to you?”

“I know,” Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose. “But I am telling the truth. Marinette isn’t the enemy here.”

Alya and Nino eyed him a moment before Alya stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder.

“I find it a little hard to trust you entirely when you’ve been hanging out with her,” she said, and Adrien opened his mouth to speak, but she continued, “I’ll look into your claim and ask Ladybug myself before I believe anything.”

“Fine. Ask her,” Adrien said as Nino stood up and gathered his things, and Alya stalked off. “You believe me, don’t you, Nino?”

“Sorry, bro, catch you later,” Nino said with a wince, and Adrien pressed his lips together.

“Yeah. Later.”

***

“Your rehearsal was amazing,” Marinette said afterward over tea, and Eliott stirred his with a small smile. “Well, except for Margot’s prop mishap. I thought she was going to have a meltdown.”

“She’s a great actress until something goes wrong,” Eliott rolled his eyes. “I just feel bad for Lisette. She looked like she wanted to kill her afterward.”

“Speaking of, I think she might have a crush on you,” Marinette said with a smirk.

“Lisette? Nah,” Eliott averted his gaze, rubbing the back of his neck and taking a sip of his tea. “I’m not anyone important. There’s no way she’d be into me.”

“That’s not true. You’re an amazing actor,” Marinette said. “I mean that, you don’t have anything to worry about.”

“Thanks, I guess I’m just nervous,” he said, ruffling his hair. “I’ve starred in dozens of plays before, but I still get just as anxious every time. Once I’m out there it’s fine, but I just get pre-performance jitters.”

“I’ll be cheering you on the whole time, and so will Macy, Martin, and Adrien,” she said, placing a hand over his, and he flicked his gaze up to hers with a grateful smile that took a devilish turn.

“You and Adrien sure seem to get along,” he remarked, sipping his tea.

“Oh, do we? I mean, of course we do. We’re just friends, I don’t have feelings for him at all,” she said with a nervous titter, and Eliott smirked.

“I never said you did,” he said, and Marinette’s cheeks darkened.

“Oh, um, yeah, well then I- don’t tell Macy,” she hung her head in defeat.

“Your secret’s safe with me,” he held up relenting hands. “Though you don’t have to worry about Macy’s crush. It’s superficial. She fixates on some famous guy for a while then moves on when something new catches her eye.”

“Good. I don’t want it to cause conflict,” Marinette relaxed.

“Nah, I’m sure if she knew she’d back off,” Eliott assured her. “She’s extremely loyal to her friends and would never try to take away something you wanted even if she wants it too.”

“That’s a relief,” Marinette let out a breath, and Eliott chuckled in amusement.

“Though I do have to wonder which sounds better, Marinette Agreste or Adrien Dupain-Cheng?” He said, taking another smug sip of tea as Marinette nearly choked on her own.

“Eliott!”

“I’m kinda partial to Adrien Dupain-Cheng myself.”

“Stop!” She covered her face, cheeks burning as Eliott threw his head back with a laugh.

A herd of people stampeded up the side walk right before a loud crash sounded a few blocks over, and Eliott tackled Marinette to the ground, cradling her head.

“That sounded close, we should run,” she said, and Eliott nodded, taking her hand and pulling her up.

“My yacht isn’t far from here, we can hide there,” he said, tugging her through the crowd.

As much as she hated to do it, she knew she needed to get away, so she gradually let herself slip from his grasp. Eliott turned over his shoulder in an attempt to reach her again, but too many people crowded between them.

“Marinette!”

“Go! I’ll catch up,” she called. His eyebrows furrowed worriedly, but he pressed on without question, allowing her to duck into a nearby alley. “Ready, Tikki? Transform me!”

“Well, well we meet again, m’lady,” Chat’s flirtatious lilt called as he staff-coptered down to join her on the roof.

“I would hope so since saving the city is our job,” she flicked his bell with a chuckle. “I think it’s about time we clocked in, don’t you?”

“Ladies first,” Chat bowed as Ladybug tossed her yoyo and shot into action.

“Don’t mean to interrupt your tirade, but I’m gonna need to see some license and registration for that car,” Chat said as they landed, and the akuma turned to them with a growl, tossing the car aside. “What’s the matter? Rough break up?”

Ladybug spotted a small blonde girl cowering beneath the villain.

“Civilian alert!” She said, and Chat fixed his gaze on her too.

“On it,” he nodded, springing into action.

“Ladybug! Chat Noir! I am Showstopper, and I’m about to give Paris the performance of a lifetime after I get rid of _her_.” She turned back to the girl, and Ladybug gasped.

“That’s Lisette which means Showstopper must be Margot! She really was upset by that mistake,” Ladybug realized as Lisette attempted to run, but Showstopper shot a ball of light at her with the tennis racket, the lucky charm prop from the play and likely where the akuma was hiding. In an instant, Lisette froze in place, but before Showstopper could make her next move, Chat Noir swung with his staff, forcing her to block. A few seconds passed, and the magic faded, allowing Lisette to break for it.

“So that’s it,” Ladybug said under her breath then calling to Chat, “Don’t let her hit you, or you’ll freeze for a few seconds!”

“Got it!” Chat said, dodging past an orb.

Once she drove them back several paces, she dashed after Lisette, launching a bus to the end of the street to block the exit.

“Going somewhere?”

“No, but you are,” Ladybug said, hooking her yoyo around her ankle, but before she could tug the slack, Showstopper lobbed several more orbs at her, forcing her to take cover with Chat behind two flipped over cars.

“We need a plan to get that girl out of here,” Chat said, peeking over the side, and Ladybug tapped her chin.

“Lucky Charm!” She called, eyebrows raising as a paper lantern landed in her hands.

“Oh great, you gonna light the way for her to wreck that girl?” Chat said while Ladybug stared at it contemplatively.

“I need to go to Master Fu,” she said. “We need the fox for this one, can I trust you to handle things until I get back?”

“Just don’t keep me waiting too long,” Chat said with a nod before they broke off.

“Master Fu?” Marinette knocked, peeking her head inside.

“What is it, Marinette?”

“I need the fox Miraculous to win this battle,” she said, entering quickly.

“Have you found someone you trust to wield it?” He asked, quirking a brow, and Marinette took a deep breath and nodded.

“I know exactly who to pick this time,” she said, and Master Fu stood up to retrieve the Miracle Box from the phonograph.

“I have faith in you, Marinette,” he said as she reached for the necklace.

“This time I won’t let you down,” she vowed with a determined nod, and Master Fu offered her one of his proud, grandfatherly smiles.

“You never have,” he said, and she felt her chest swirl with pride as she stood up.

“Spots on.”

Eliott flinched as a thud sounded on the deck above, and he peeked out from under the counter, wondering if perhaps Marinette had finally found her way or if they akuma had found him. Slowly creeping his way out, he grabbed a nearby lamp and inched toward the door as the lock clicked, but to his surprise Ladybug burst through.

“Ladybug!” He relaxed and lowered the lamp. “Thank goodness, have you seen my friend Marinette? We got separated, and I told her to come here, but-”

“Don’t worry. She’s safe,” Ladybug said. “Actually, I need your help.”

“My help?” He arched a brow. “I mean, sure, I'll do anything.”

“Eliott Chasse, this is the Miraculous of the fox which grants the power of illusion. You will use it to fight for the greater good.” She extended the box to him, and he eyed it cautiously.

“Whoa, you're giving me a Miraculous?” He gasped. “But wait, why me? What happened to Rena Rouge?”

“She's...not around,” Ladybug said, averting her gaze. “Will you help me?”

“I-I dunno. I think my friend Marinette would be way better at this than me,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “You should ask her.”

“Eliott,” Ladybug smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder, “you are the right person for this job. Have courage and believe in your own ability. That's all you need to be a superhero.”

Eliott pressed his lips together, mulling it over before he reached out to take the box. Shielding his eyes from the bright light, he gaped in disbelief as Trixx materialized.

“Whoa!”

“This is Trixx. She's a kwami, a magical being that grants you your powers. All you have to say is ‘Trixx, transform me!’”

“Alright then,” he nodded, fastening the clasp of the necklace. “Trixx, transform me!”

Eliott glanced down at his orange and black suit with a grin. “This is so awesome!”

“Do you know how your powers work?” Ladybug asked, tugging him up to the main deck.

“Of course. I studied a lot of news footage in preparation for my role as Chat Noir. I wanted to accurately portray the team's dynamic,” he affirmed.

“Good, then follow me.”

Ladybug tossed her yoyo and shot off, and Eliott glanced down at the water hesitantly before taking a few steps back to get a running start and following. His breath hitched as he soared over the Seine, landing effortlessly on the roof and glancing back at his yacht. Had he really scaled such a large distance in only seconds?

“I know it's a lot to take in, but we don't have a lot of time,” Ladybug said, and Eliott blinked out of his trance.

“Right, sorry!”

Showstopper had taken the battle all the way to the Eiffel Tower where she held a frozen Lisette over the edge. Chat Noir held up defensive hands as he attempted to negotiate.

“Hand over your Miraculous, or I'll drop her!”

“Maybe we can come to a compromise,” Chat reasoned, but Showstopper was in no mood.

“You have five seconds. One!”

“There has to be something else you want.”

“Two.”

“After all this is murder we're talking about.”

“Three!”

“I'm sure she didn't mean any harm.”

“Four!”

“Ladybug, hurry up!”

“Five!”

Before Chat could react, Showstopper released her grip, sending Lisette plunging toward her doom. Chat attempted to dive after her, but Showstopper pitched another orb at him, though before it could reach him, Ladybug swung in to deflect it.

“Ladybug! The girl!”

“Already taken care of,” Ladybug assured him.

Lisette unfroze midway down, eyes widening in fear as the ground grew closer, but just as a scream reached her throat, strong arms crashed into her, filling her vision with orange as they flew back toward the Eiffel Tower. Her screams echoed across the bars as she clung to her rescuer for dear life, eventually finding herself staring into warm brown eyes.

“Falling from heaven, angel?” He winked, setting her on her feet gently, and she blinked in shock, cheeks flushing. “Stay hidden. Showstopper can't see you if we want our plan to work.”

“Wait,” she said, catching his wrist as he moved to leave. “Who are you?”

“Call me Malin,” he grinned, and she felt her heart skip as he gave a small two-fingered salute and leapt over the edge.

Malin summoned his Mirage on the way up, a smug grin curling on his lips as he made his way to the top.

“You're too late to save her!” Showstopper proclaimed, and Malin cleared his throat.

“Are we?” He clocked a brow as Showstopper spun around to see him holding his fake damsel.

“No!”

“New friend?” Chat cocked a brow.

“I'll tell you later,” Ladybug said as Malin set his illusion free with the instructions to run, and as expected, Showstopper gave chase.

Chat moved to follow, but Malin stepped in front of him with a wink.

“Who are you?” Chat asked, eyes narrowing.

“Name's Malin, and you are one foxy feline in person, Chat Noir,” he said, looking him up and down.

“Less flirting, more running,” Ladybug ordered. “Phase two.”

“On it,” Malin nodded, leaping back over the edge with a whoop.

“Follow me, kitty, and get ready to use your Cataclysm,” Ladybug said following after Malin.

Showstopper pursued the fake Lisette to the second-floor restaurants, falling right into their trap. She skidded against the soapy floor as Malin's illusion faded before her eyes, and she was clotheslined by a broom perched between two chairs. Her tennis racket flew from her grasp right into Chat Noir's waiting Cataclysm.

Malin moved to help Margot up as Ladybug captured the akuma and returned everything back to normal with her dish soap bottle lucky charm.

“Seriously, losing your cool over a prop malfunction is so lame,” he said, cocking a hip. “You're playing Ladybug, so my suggestion is you take a lesson from the real thing and let go of that bad energy.”

Lisette peeked up from the stairs timidly, pacing over to join them, and Margot averted her gaze stubbornly.

“I'm sorry your yoyo string was tangled. I should have checked it,” Lisette said, twiddling her fingers.

“Yeah, whatever,” Margot rolled her eyes. “Sorry I tried to throw you off the Eiffel Tower.”

“Actually, you technically did,” Chat said pointedly, and Margot shot him a glare.

“You were awesome, Malin,” Ladybug said, nudging him with her elbow, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“It was your plan, all I did was help,” he said, and she shook her head.

“You saved this girl, and we couldn't have done it without you. Be proud. You're a true superhero.”

Malin bit back a smile, surveying his suit and squaring his shoulders with a new sense of purpose.

“Pound it!” The three heroes said in unison before Malin turned to Lisette and bowed formally.

“Perhaps I will save you again someday,” he winked, and Lisette bit her lip shyly before stretching up to kiss his cheek.

Ladybug took his wrist and toted him off as a dopey grin spread across his lips, and they retreated to a private place where Malin detransformed. He handed Ladybug the necklace and shoved his hands in his pockets, pursing his lips.

“What's wrong?” Ladybug tilted her head to the side.

“Nothing, just that Lisette kissed Malin, not Eliott,” he said, kicking at the ground with his shoe, and Ladybug smiled.

“You really like her don't you?” She said, and Eliott flinched, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, Malin is very charming, but I think she might need someone to walk her home. Think Eliott can handle that?”

She pointed to where Lisette was exiting the elevator, and a small smile curled on his lips.

“Have courage,” she patted his shoulder, and he hesitated a moment before trotting after her.

“Lisette!”

Ladybug watched with a small smile before the beep of her earrings set her on a course for Master Fu.

Across town, Alya hugged her knees to her chest as she tapped replay on the news footage for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated another supervillain with the help of their new sidekick Malin.”

Ladybug had given out the fox Miraculous again, only this time, she didn't pick her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Malin?? :D I'd been tossing around the idea of her not trusting Nino and Alya again since the planning stages of this fic, and I finally found a work-in for it. Hopefully all of my Eliott-lovers enjoyed this chapter. If Eliott isn't your favorite OC of mine then don't worry the others have some things coming too. ;)   
> Finally Alya's actions are having some consequences and as you'll see next chapter, she isn't thrilled about it.   
> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out because I want to work on some other things for a bit, I have a silly-song challenge fic to write within the next week then I want to dive back into my Marinette March fic pretty heavily. Next month is Adrinette April, so I'm gonna work on finishing last year's Adrinette April before I start this year's so it may be a minute before I get back to this one, but we will have to see. Sometimes I just get in the mood for this one. Either way, see you all next time!


	12. I'd Hate to Break It to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya stans be warned this chapter ain't pretty. Though if you're an Alya stan and you've made it this far in this fic then you should know what's up by now.

Chapter 12

“Al? You okay?”

Alya blinked, flicking her gaze over to Nino sitting beside her wearing a worried crease on his brow and swallowed down the lump in her throat.

“I…” She shifted back to the phone in her lap. “I don’t know.”

“You’re upset.” It was a statement, not a question, and Alya bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes before burying her face in his shirt with a nod.

“She picked someone else!” She wailed finally, and Nino wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head against hers. “Why didn’t she come to me?”

“Maybe she didn’t have time,” Nino suggested, rubbing her back. “The akuma was on the other side of town, so maybe she needed someone close.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” she sniffled, sitting up. “I’m probably overreacting.”

“Ladybug and Lila are bffs, so why don’t you ask Lila to talk to her for you,” Nino suggested, and Alya smiled.

“Yeah, I’ll do that,” she said as Nino brushed a tear from her cheek. “Thanks, Nino.”

“You know I’m always here for you,” he said, and Alya stretched up to touch her lips to his.

“I know.”

The next day, Alya entered the school with stiffened shoulders. Her peers were all chatting about the new hero, and she kept her head low as she headed to the locker rooms.

“Hey, best friend,” Lila greeted with a smile, leaning in to kiss Alya’s cheeks.

“Hey, can I talk to you in private for a minute?” Alya asked, and Lila seemed to sober.

“Of course,” she said with a cautious tone as she followed Alya to a secluded corner of the courtyard. “What’s up?”

“You’re friends with Ladybug, right?” Alya started.

“Yeah, we’re like this,” Lila crossed her fingers then cocked a brow. “Why?”

“Well, with the new superhero…I just wanted to get some inside deets for my blog. What’s the story? What happened to Rena Rouge? That sort of thing,” Alya said carefully.

“Oh, is that all?” Lila laughed, seeming to relax. “Well, she usually consults me before she picks a new hero because she values my input. I don’t know all of the details on Malin, but I can totally ask for you.”

“Could you?” Alya perked up.

“Totally. I can even see if she’ll give you a private interview,” Lila winked, and Alya grinned, pulling her in for a hug.

“Thanks, girl. You’re the best,” she said, and Lila smiled, hugging her tightly.

“Don’t you forget it.”

***

“Hey, you made it!” Macy took Marinette’s hands and planted kisses on her cheeks. “Is Adrien coming?”

“He said he was,” Marinette retrieved her phone from her purse to check her messages.

“You two should sit together,” she insisted, and Marinette’s eyebrows raised. “Eliott told me about your feelings, and I’m totally supportive. I’m a huge fan of his, but you two seem really close, and I’d never want to start anything over a boy. It’s not worth ruining our friendship.”

“Macy,” Marinette smiled, pulling her in for a hug. “You’re the best.”

“No, _you_ are. You’re amazing, and if Adrien can’t see that then he has poor taste,” Macy said with a wink. “If you ever need a wingwoman, I’ve got your back. I’m a really good flirt too, and I can teach you all kinds of tricks.”

“I might take you up on that. I’m hopeless,” Marinette rubbed the back of her neck, and Macy smiled, placing her hands on her shoulders.

“Don’t worry. I’ll set up the perfect scene for you two,” Macy winked. “He won’t know what hit him.”

“Who won’t know what?” Adrien quirked a brow as he and Martin approached.

“Oh, nothing,” Macy said with a coy lilt. “Just girl stuff, you wouldn’t be interested.”

“I get it. Keep your secrets,” Adrien held up a hand with a playful grin.

“Come on, Eliott reserved us seats in the balcony,” Macy said, taking Marinette’s wrist and leading the way.

As promised, Macy sat Marinette next to Adrien and toted Martin off with her to “get a drink.” Adrien seemed oblivious to her plans but unbothered by the extra alone time with her.

“So, your dad let you come, huh?” Marinette said, and Adrien rolled his eyes.

“He’s typically more amicable toward other rich people,” he said, leaning against his fist. “I guess he figures I’ll behave.”

“Either way, I’m glad. I’m happy that I get to spend time with you,” Marinette said with a shy smile, and Adrien perked up.

“I know. I didn’t mean to be a downer. I’m really glad he’s letting me out. I’m always happy when I’m with you,” he said, and Marinette felt her heart skip three beats.

“Yeah, it’s great. Not that he doesn’t trust you, but that we can hang out, I mean. It stinks that he doesn’t trust all of your friends and keeps you at home, and I’m sure it must be hard for you, and…I’m gonna just stop talking,” she deflated and turned to face forward awkwardly, kicking herself.

“It’s fine. It is hard, but I’ve got really great friends like you who understand, so that makes it better,” he said, and she reached out hesitantly at first to place her hand over his.

“You know I’m always here for you if you want to talk about it. Any time,” she said, cheeks pink, and Adrien searched her soft expression before a smile curled on his lips.

“Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me,” he gave her hand a squeeze as Macy and Martin returned then clasped his hands together in his lap.

Marinette and Macy exchanged looks as the lights in the theater dimmed, and Marinette bit back a smile. Macy nudged her proudly with a giggle before they tuned into the play.

Eliott played a wonderfully convincing Chat Noir in her expert opinion, and even Margot didn’t do too bad as Ladybug. Though, she did find fault with their kiss scene at the end seeing as she and Chat were _so_ not like that, but she supposed Paris wanted what it wanted even if it couldn’t be further from the truth.

“You. Were. Awesome!” Macy tackled Eliott the moment they met up afterward.

“Thanks,” Eliott rubbed the back of his neck. “I think that was my best performance.”

“You play Chat Noir so well, Eliott. Throw on a blond wig, and I’d swear you were him,” Marinette teased.

“I’d believe it,” Adrien chuckled. “I’m impressed at the quality of your playwright’s puns.”

“They’re almost as cheesy as the real Chat Noir’s,” Marinette laughed, and Adrien shot her a glare.

“Not  _feline_  the cat puns, Marinette?” He folded his arms over his chest and cocked a brow.

“ _Purrhaps_  she just doesn’t find them funny,” Eliott added with a wink.

“Then she has a very  _purr_  sense of humor,” Adrien smirked, and Marinette rolled her eyes, shooting him a playful grin of her own.

“I just think his comedic timing needs work. They’re saving Paris; shouldn’t he take his job a little more seriously?” She placed her hands on her hips.

“ _Meowch_. No appreciation for good comedy with this one,” Adrien shook his head.

“I may have to reconsider  _purrmitting_  you to attend my after party on my yacht,” Eliott said, shoving his hands into his pockets. “You have to make one cat pun to be admitted.”

“Do I have to?” Marinette slumped.

“We can  _chat_  about it on the way,” Macy giggled, and Adrien and Eliott praised her contribution.

“Yeah, we’ve  _gato_  go,” Martin pointed to the door, only adding fuel to their laughter, and Marinette sighed.

“Betrayed by all of my friends at once,” she shook her head. “That’s cold.”

They all paused, giving her expectant looks, and she crossed her arms over her chest with a groan.

“Please leave _meowt_ of this,” she rolled her eyes, and they all threw their heads back with triumphant laughter, applauding her as she curtsied and blew sarcastic kisses.

“Alright, I guess you can come,” Eliott teased, draping an arm over her shoulder as they walked.

“You guys are insufferable,” Marinette sighed.

“You love us though,” Adrien said, wrapping an arm around her waist as Eliott caught sight of Lisette.

“Go invite her,” Marinette said, elbowing his side.

“What? Who? I wasn’t- you’re…” Marinette gave him a stern look.

“Hey, Lisette!” Marinette called, breaking out of their grip and approaching the small girl with buns across the lobby.

“Marinette!” Eliott hissed, cupping his head and chasing after her.

“Who’s Lisette?” Adrien asked.

“A stagehand Eliott has a crush on,” Macy answered.

“Ah,” Adrien nodded.

“Lisette,” Marinette smiled sweetly.

“Hey, you’re…”

“Marinette,” she held out a hand. “Eliott’s friend.”

“Yes, you were at dress rehearsals,” Lisette pointed to her in recognition. “What’s up?”

“Nothing. Nothing’s up,” Eliott interjected, clamping a hand over her mouth, and Marinette gave him a prompting look. “Um, just I’m having a party on my yacht if you wanna come. Margot won’t be there.”

Lisette’s cheeks flushed, and she clutched the hem of her shirt in her hands.

“Sounds fun,” she said, rocking on her heels. “Let me go home and change then I’ll come over.”

“Okay, great!” Eliott said a little too loudly. “I’ll- _We’ll_ see you there.”

“Great.”

“Cool.” Eliott turned abruptly, toting Marinette back to the group. “Okay, I deserved that revenge.”

“She likes you,” Marinette smirked, and Eliott couldn’t hide his smile.

“Shut up.”

“Oh la la, Eliott’s got a crush,” Macy giggled, fanning herself as they made their way out to the limo.

“Shut up!”

“Leave him alone. Love’s a delicate thing,” Adrien chided.

“Thanks, Adrien.”

“But Marinette is right, she seems into you,” he added, and Eliott covered his face with his hands.

“Hey, don’t be like that. We’re happy for you,” Marinette said, placing her hand on his shoulder. “She likes you. Have some confidence.”

“Do you really think so?” He bit his lip.

“Yes, it’s so obvious,” Macy rolled her eyes. “She’s always stealing glances at you in class, and she turns pink the moment she sees you. She’s smitten.”

“Talk to her tonight. I’m sure she’ll be happy,” Marinette urged, and Eliott pressed his lips together to hide his smile.

“Okay.”

Marinette glanced around at her friends throughout the evening, talking, laughing, a small smile curled on her lips as she considered how lucky she was. After everything that happened with Lila, she was in a bad place feeling unappreciated, abandoned, and angry. Martin and Eliott liked to say that she helped them, but truthfully, it was their friendship that saved her first. They showed her that true friendship did exist, and that real friends didn’t abandon one another.

Finally, her gaze rested on Adrien, the one thing she still had left from her old school. A true friend who had stuck by her when everyone else left. She was glad that he hadn’t fallen victim to Lila as well. Losing her best friend was painful enough. She couldn’t imagine how it would have felt to watch the boy she loved turn on her too. Even if they were only friends, she’d take it in a heartbeat.

“Adrien, you and Marinette should totally check out the upper deck. You get a really good view of the Seine,” Macy suggested, pointing up with a wink.

“My yacht is the same way. Come see, Marinette,” Adrien took her wrist and led her up, Macy mouthing a “you’re welcome,” as they passed.

“I’ve always thought the Seine was prettier at night,” he said, leaning against the railing. “Something about the reflection of the lights on the water just calms me down.”

“Same,” Marinette nodded, clasping her hands together in front of her, and Adrien glanced over with a smile.

“How are you holding up with everything?” He asked, and she pursed her lips.

“I’m doing better now,” she said after a moment. “Somethings are still kind of rough, but I’m grateful for my friends. And…for you.”

“I know you’ve been through a lot lately. I’m just glad you and I are still friends,” Adrien said softly. “You’re someone I don’t ever want to lose.”

Her cheeks flushed as he tucked a loose strand of hair into place, relief washing over her, and taking a leap, she took a step toward him, curling her arms around his waist. He pulled her in tight, rubbing her hair as she buried her face in his shoulder, tears spilling over in thick streams.

“I’m really glad I still have you,” she sobbed, and Adrien leaned his head against hers.

“You’ll always have me. I’ll always be watching out for you,” he murmured. “Always. I promise.”

***

Alya drummed her fingers on her phone as she stood among a crowd of reporters waiting for Ladybug and Chat Noir outside the Louvre. She just wanted answers, and being selected to be Rena Rouge meant she had some sort of bond with Ladybug, right? Surely she’d be open to clearing everything up for her.

“Ladybug!” Several reporters cried as the heroes exited the museum, camera bulbs flashing as several microphones competed for her attention.

“What’s the story on this akuma?”

“Can you confirm that you and Chat Noir are dating?”

“Do you have any leads on tracking down Hawkmoth?”

“A student got punished for wandering off on a field trip; no, we are not dating. Stop asking! And as of right now, we have no leads, but Chat Noir and I are doing everything in our power to keep you all safe,” she said smoothly, refusing to look at Alya in the crowd.

“Ladybug,” she spoke up, and reluctantly, Ladybug shifted to face her. “Um, I was hoping to get an answer to a question many of my followers have. What happened to Rena Rouge, and will Malin be a permanent replacement, or was he a temporary stand-in?”

Everyone’s eyes fixed on Ladybug, though her gaze was held by Alya. Something flashed in her eyes, an uneasy expression Alya had been seeing on her own face lately. Those big blue eyes were filled with pain, hurt, and regret, but Alya couldn’t for the life of her think why.

“I only give Miraculouses to those that I trust,” she said simply, holding Alya’s gaze for a long moment before turning away and grabbing her yoyo. “No more questions. Bug out.”

“Wait!” Alya called, and Ladybug glanced over her shoulder. “Lila Rossi, a good friend of yours said that you always consult her before giving out Miraculouses, is this true?”

Ladybug’s eyes narrowed, and she pressed her lips into a firm line. “That girl is no friend of mine.”

With a flick of her wrist, she tossed her yoyo and shot off, leaving Alya standing with her jaw hanging open.

“I’ll be happy to take a few more questions,” Chat Noir said, stepping to the center, and all the microphones pointed at him as Alya quietly backed out of the crowd.

Her heart hammered in her chest, a painful lump blocking her throat as tears welled in her eyes. She had to wonder if knowing the truth was any better than living in ignorance. What did it all mean? Did Ladybug not trust her anymore? And why would Lila tell her they were friends if Ladybug said they weren’t?

_Because she’s a liar._

The thought flashed in her mind briefly, Marinette’s familiar voice ringing in her ears, bringing a stabbing pain to her chest, but she shook her head to clear it. She didn’t know what to believe anymore, but she’d get to the bottom of it tomorrow. One thing was for sure, if Lila was lying, then Alya had a lot of apologizing to do.

***

“Hey, bestie,” Lila smiled the next day as Alya approached wearing a pensive frown. “Why the long face?”

“I talked to Ladybug yesterday,” she said, and Lila straightened. “She said you’re not her friend, and she totally blew me off.”

“Oh no, I am so sorry, Alya. This is all my fault,” Lila’s face fell into her hands. “Ladybug and I got into a huge fight about the whole Malin thing because she didn’t consult me, and we aren’t on the best terms anymore.”

“Wait, she didn’t consult you about Malin?” Alya’s eyebrows furrowed.

“No. I wanted her to get Rena Rouge, but she insisted on this new guy, and I didn’t want to argue with her at the time since Paris was in trouble and all, but when I tried to bring it up later, she totally flipped on me,” Lila shook her head.

“Wow, that doesn’t sound like her,” Alya said, lowering her gaze.

“You didn’t hear this from me, but speaking as a former close friend of hers, Ladybug has some serious control issues. If you disagree with her even a little bit, she snaps,” Lila snapped her fingers. “She’s not even really that nice away from the cameras. It’s all just a role she plays for show.”

“I had no idea,” Alya said, running a hand through her hair. “I’m sorry, girl. I never should have doubted you.”

“It’s okay. Ladybug is a very convincing liar,” Lila sighed. “I forgive you.”

“So, if Ladybug consults you for all of the Miraculous assignments, then you know who I am, right?” Alya said softly, glancing around. “You know that I’m Rena Rouge?”

“Of course!” Lila whispered. “Who do you think recommended you for the job? That’s what I was so upset about Malin. I didn’t want her to turn her back on you, but we shouldn’t talk about your identity so openly.”

“You’re right,” Alya nodded, a smile curling on her lips. “It’s nice to know I have one true friend.”

“Aww, come here,” Lila pulled her in for a hug. “Ya know, who needs Ladybug anyway? You don’t need to be a superhero to make a difference.”

Alya glanced down at her phone, pursing her lips. She pulled up the Ladyblog, thumb hovering over the delete button as Lila wrapped her arms around her shoulders. “Do it. You’ll feel better if you put it all behind you.”

Alya bit her lip, hesitating momentarily before hitting delete and erasing a year’s worth of hard work in an instant. Countless late nights, dangerous battles collecting footage, all of her hopes and dreams and theories gone at the touch of a button. Ladybug didn’t trust her anymore, and now the feeling was mutual.

***

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Ladybug sat on the edge of a roof, staring out over the city with an emotionless expression as her partner approached. Her eyes were drained, empty, lifeless as she stared ahead, and Chat sat beside her patiently.

“I knew it would happen,” she said finally, blinking and shifting her gaze to her lap. “I knew she would wonder.”

“Alya?” Ladybug nodded. “You did pick someone else to take her place without a real explanation.”

“I had my reasons,” she said, swinging her legs. “I need people that I trust by my side.”

“I wasn’t questioning your decision,” he shook his head. “You know I trust you 100% no matter what, and truthfully, this time I agree with you.”

“I guess it’s not that I don’t trust her,” Ladybug said with a sigh. “I mean, I don’t doubt that she would still work with us, but she’s just hanging out with Lila, and after everything… _I_ can’t work with her.”

“I understand.”

“I know that sounds selfish, but I can’t put my feelings aside.”

“No one’s asking you to.”

“I know we have a duty to protect the city, but if I can accomplish that with someone else then why go through the heartache?” She cupped her face in her hands.

“Bug,” Chat reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. “You did the right thing. No one is doubting your judgment. You and I need people we can work with and count on, and if Rena Rouge isn’t it then it’s time for Malin to step in.”

She peeked through her fingers at him, and he flashed her a warm smile.

“You have a very important job to do. Don’t worry about stepping on toes. We have to do what we can to save everyone, and we can’t do that if we’re emotionally compromised,” he said. “It’s not selfish. It’s our job.”

Ladybug lowered her hands, a small smile on her lips as she linked an arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Thanks, kitty.”

“You’re welcome,” he chuckled. “I just hope you’re not thinking of replacing me.”

“No, I wouldn’t,” she giggled, tightening her grip. “I know I can always rely on you.”

“Good. Then we’re on the same page,” he leaned his head against hers, gazing out at the Seine.

Normally, being in a position with her like this would have drive him crazy, but as they sat together so intimately, he felt an overwhelming sense of calm and warmth. In that moment, she wasn’t the love of his life, she was his best friend.

“Until next time, m’lady,” he bowed theatrically as they stood to leave, and she pressed a hand to her lips with a giggle. “I’m always here for you if you need me.”

“I know, Chat,” she said, stepping forward and stretching up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “Thank you for being someone I can lean on. It means the world to me.”

Chat smiled as she jogged off, waving casually before touching his cheek. It was strange that her kiss hadn’t sent him into overdrive, but he felt oddly comfortable with it. It was an appreciative gesture from one friend to another, no romance involved, and he was content with that. He wasn’t sure when his feelings for her had changed, but when he looked at her now, he didn’t see a lover – he saw a friend.

Ladybug swooped down into the street, ducking behind an ad stand before letting her transformation drop. She wanted to get some coffee before heading home so she could stay up and work on her designs for Clara’s presentation the following week. She was really close to finalizing a few of them, and now that she’d gotten a lot off her chest about Alya, she felt a weight lifted from her shoulders that left her ready to work.

Rounding the corner, she crossed the street to a quaint little café before a waterfall of silky, red hair wiping a table in a dingy green apron caught her eye. Was that…

“ _Gabrielle_?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always amused every time Lila does something in this fic and everyone picks up their pitchforks when I know that she only gets worse. Though truthfully this is probably the worst she gets. She has one other really bad moment coming up then all the others are just mild and typical her.   
> I wanted this chapter to kind of juxtapose/contrast Marinette and Alya and their situations/how they're handling everything. Alya is locked in a friendship built on deceit and dishonesty where she's being used without her knowledge and it's becoming detrimental to her whereas Marinette has found new friends that she has built a foundation of trust and mutual respect with and continues to get better and stronger and happier. I wanted to demonstrate that these things are messy and never clear cut which is why it still hurts Marinette to turn her back on someone she once considered a friend. It's not an easy choice to make, and even though it's better for her in the end, it still hurts.   
> Also several of you guessed Gabrielle's secret. Are you ready for next chapter? ;D I intend to update this fic weekly throughout the summer so that I can work on some other things as well, mainly Marinette and the Lost Temple (for Marinette March) and my new Adrinette April fic for this year (How to Win a Guy in 30 Days). Once those are finished I have a long backlog of other works to focus on, so feel free to check out some of those if you're so inclined. :)


	13. Ain't It Fun

Chapter 13

Marinette drummed her fingers on her arms crossed over her chest as she stared across the street with a pensive frown. She couldn’t bring herself to do it the previous night, and truthfully part of her still didn’t quite believe it was real at the time, but now that she stood in broad daylight staring at Gabrielle severing coffee and sweets to patrons, she felt almost as confused as she did watching her old classmates believe every word out of Lila’s mouth. What was someone of her status doing working at a café?

Mustering up her courage with a deep breath, she cautiously approached the café and slipped through the front door when Gabrielle went back inside. Glancing around, it seemed as though she had gone to the back, so Marinette approached the counter where a stern looking man quirked a brow.

“Uh, I’ll have a coffee, please. Two creams, one sugar,” she said, digging out the correct amount of change and dumping it into his hand.

“One up!” He called over his shoulder, and Marinette flicked her gaze to the door that remained shut.

“I’m just gonna go sit,” she gestured to a table with her thumb as the man placed his hands on his hips and stalked to the back.

A few moments later the door opened, and a tall girl slipped out, hair tucked inside of her cap, pulled low and face down as she slinked over to the machine and started prepping. Marinette leaned a little to watch her, but she turned her back purposefully. When her drink was finished, she placed it on the front counter and attempted to retreat to the back, but the man crossed his arms and cleared his throat, pointing to the table where Marinette sat. She flicked her gaze over quickly before letting out a sigh and retrieving the drink from the counter and walking it over herself.

“One coffee,” she said, setting it on the table and turning over her shoulder quickly. “Enjoy.”

“Wait,” Marinette held out a hand. “Can I get an extra packet of sugar?”

Her shoulders stiffened, hands clenching into fists, and she raised an arm to point to the supply stand across the room before quickly retreating to the back, mumbling to her manager that she was going to take her break.

Marinette eyed the door with pursed lips before taking a sip of her drink. It seemed as though Gabrielle wasn’t going to be resurfacing any time soon, so she pulled out her sketchpad and tuned into the soft music playing, occasionally taking a sip from her cup. She wasn’t going to let her get away that easily, not when she hadn’t explained herself. It would seem as if there was more to Gabrielle than met the eye, and Marinette was going to get to the bottom of it.

After a while, the door to the back opened again, but Marinette kept her gaze focused on her work. Gabrielle knew that she wasn’t fooling anyone, so it was only a matter of time before she fessed up. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of the green apron standing at her table, and a perfectly manicured hand refilling her cup from the kettle.

“What are you doing here?” She hissed, and Marinette flicked her gaze up to meet two murderous green eyes.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Marinette replied, pulling her cup closer and setting her sketchbook aside. Gabrielle’s grip tightened on the handle, a sour scowl settling over her face.

“Fine. You caught me. I… _work_ here,” she flinched at the word as if it were painful to say. “Congrats, you want a picture so you can show everyone at school?”

“No,” Marinette shook her head, and Gabrielle’s eyebrows raised. “I want to know why.”

“None of your business,” she snapped, cocking a hip, and Marinette shrugged, taking a sip of her drink while Gabrielle mulled it over, tapping her foot contemplatively. “Fine, but not out here.”

Marinette yelped as Gabrielle pulled her up, scrambling to grab her things as she was forcefully dragged to the back. Kicking open the door to the small employee bathroom, Gabrielle shoved her inside and pulled the door shut behind them, flicking on the light. She covered her face, taking a few deep breaths before lowering them to glare at Marinette, but there wasn’t malice in those eyes, no. Marinette recognized fear and pain, and when Gabrielle hugged her arms to her chest, she pressed her lips into a firm line to prevent the tears welling in the corners.

“I work here because my family is bankrupt,” she said, choking on the word and covering her mouth as she regained her composure.

Marinette’s eyebrows raised in shock, and she stood gaping in silence as Gabrielle took deep breaths. Reaching out a reluctant hand, she attempted to touch Gabrielle’s shoulder, though she shook her off.

“I don’t need your pity,” she growled, sniffling slightly and leaning back against the sink. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you this. You’re just gonna go run and tell your little do-gooder squad and spread it around school.”

“I won’t.” Gabrielle’s gaze snapped back to her. “Not if you don’t want me to.”

“Why? I more than deserve it after how I’ve treated you,” she grunted, wiping carefully at her eye.

“It’s not my secret to tell,” Marinette said, and Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment before rolling her eyes.

“Thanks, I guess,” she said, shifting her weight and dropping her gaze to her feet. “I really don’t deserve that from you.”

“No. You don’t,” Marinette agreed with a nod, and Gabrielle pursed her lips then, pushing away from the sink and reached to open the door, though her hand hesitated on the handle.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, turning to look over her shoulder at Marinette, “for everything. I come from a very messed up world, and up until now I thought that it would always be my world. But ya know, sometimes when I see people like you, I wish that that were me. I wish that I knew how to be nice.”

She shrugged before pushing open the door and pacing back out to do her job, and Marinette stood in the bathroom in stunned silence.

“Whoa,” she said finally, cupping a hand to her head as she attempted to process what she’d just learned. “I thought it was gonna be some form of punishment from her parents, but _bankrupt_.”

“That explains why she backed down so easily whenever you challenged her,” Tikki piped up from her bag.

“I guess it is true when they say that you don’t really know a person,” Marinette placed her hands on her hips.

“Well, maybe if anyone can become her friend and teach Gabrielle how to be nice, it’s you,” Tikki suggested, and Marinette let out a mocking laugh.

“Oh no, I’m going to forget this ever happened. I think it’s what Gabrielle wants, and besides, it’s not like it’s my job to go around fixing every broken person I come across. Look how well that went with Lila,” Marinette said pointedly, and Tikki gave her a disbelieving look.

“I think you’re wrong about what Gabrielle wants, and while it might not be your job, I think you can’t help yourself,” Tikki said, and Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Of course I can. Watch,” Marinette gently pushed her back down with one finger before strutting out of the bathroom and all the way out the front door, though her bravado was short-lived when she saw Lila sitting at an outside table.

She froze in her tracks, and a smug grin curled on Lila’s lips as she lifted her cup to her lips. Anger bubbled in her core, but she pushed it back down, smoothing her expression into a steely mask.

“Marinette, it’s good to see you,” she said with a sugary sweet lilt, and Marinette’s eyes narrowed.

“That’s the worst lie you’ve told to date,” Marinette grunted, crossing her arms over her chest. “What are you doing here?”

“Enjoying some coffee,” she shrugged innocently, lifting her cup as proof. “Now, did I stop here because I saw you walk in, well that’s debatable.”

“What do you want?” Marinette asked with an icy glare.

“Oh, nothing,” Lila said, tilting her head to the side and rolling her eyes. “I was just taking a break from a long day at school with all of my best friends. They all just love me, especially Alya.”

“Good for you,” Marinette said, brushing past her to leave, but Lila wasn’t finished.

“Even Adrien was amicable to me today. He’s like a strand of pasta, you know? He likes to think he’s firm when in reality he breaks so easily, and if you put a little heat on him, he bends so nicely to your will,” she cooed, and Marinette stopped in her tracks, hands clenching into fists.

“Adrien knows you’re a liar,” she said, and Lila pressed a hand to her chest with a laugh.

“Maybe, but no one else will believe him if he tries to out me, and I think he realizes that. It won’t be long before he gives up and conforms. He really can’t stand to lose all of his very good friends like you did,” she said, leaning against her fist with a taunting grin.

 Marinette spun around, angry tears welling in her eyes and a sharp retort on her lips, but to her surprise, Gabrielle stood at the table, refilling Lila’s drink. She seemed to sense the energy between them, eyeing Marinette a moment before trailing her coffee stream across the table and into Lila’s lap.

“Hey, watch it!” Lila shrieked, jumping up, and Gabrielle pressed a hand to her lips.

“Oops,” she cooed as Lila wiped at her romper. “Sorry I’m a little clumsy. I’m still training.”

“Ugh, you’re lucky this time, Marinette, but don’t think that this is over because now I know that you do still care,” Lila grinned darkly before stalking off, and Marinette and Gabrielle stood together in silence before one of them inevitably cracked, both throwing their heads back with laughter.

“Thank you,” Marinette smiled, and Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

“Whatever. Don’t get any ideas. That was for your discretion,” she said, averting her gaze purposefully, cheeks pink, and a sly grin curled on Marinette’s lips as she sauntered back inside.

She hated to admit it, but Tikki was right. Sometimes she just couldn’t help herself.

***

“Oof!”

Adrien stared up at the ceiling, stunned and winded as Kagami stood over him with a frown.

“You’re very absent-minded today, Adrien. Is everything alright?” She asked, extending a hand to help him up.

“Sorry, I’ve just been distracted lately,” he grunted, sitting up and taking her hand. “I’ve…got a lot on my mind.”

“Like what?” Kagami cocked a brow as he retrieved his sabre, and Adrien pursed his lips, bending the blade a little.

“Just…stuff,” he said, and Kagami gave him a look. “It’s Marinette.”

“Again?” Kagami rolled her eyes. “It’s been almost three weeks since she left.”

“Yeah, I know, but…” Adrien shifted his gaze to his shoes. “She and I still hang out, and the other night, she and I were talking and-”

“If you’re about to tell me a makeout story, I’m gonna go ahead and stop you,” Kagami interjected, but Adrien flicked his gaze up to meet hers with a frown.

“She cried.” Adrien lowered his gaze again, and Kagami paced over to place a hand on his shoulder.

“You really care for her, don’t you?” She asked, and Adrien nodded. “Then you should ask her out.”

“No, no, we’re not like that,” he waved his hands frantically, shaking his head. “I’m just worried about her. We’re just friends. Just…friends.”

“If you say so. I don’t care one way or the other, I just want my fencing partner back on his A-game,” she shrugged, backing up to her position and swinging her sabre a few times.

“Sorry,” he winced, assuming his stance.

Dating Marinette? He’d never thought about it before because his mind was so clouded with Ladybug, but now that he thought about it, his feelings for Ladybug weren’t as strong anymore. The other night he’d been so calm around her, barely reacting at all when she’d kissed his cheek. Had he finally accepted that she didn’t feel that way about him, or was the shift in his feelings due to something else? Or some _one_ else? Was he really falling out of love with Ladybug because he was falling in love with Marinette? In love…with Marinette? Was he?

No.

Or…maybe?

He shook his head to clear it. They were just friends. Only friends. Good friends. And good friends looked out for each other. That was all, though, if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t hate the idea of dating Marinette. In fact, he could almost say he might enjoy it.

Kagami knocked him back again, and he stared up at the ceiling, dazed as Kagami lowered her sabre with a sigh, declaring that she was going to practice on her own since he clearly needed time alone with his thoughts. He sat up, pushing his mask up and wiping sweat from his forehead with a sigh.

Dating Marinette. Now that was an idea he’d never considered. And he wasn’t _considering_ it, considering it, more of just thinking about it hypothetically. Marinette was…nice. She’d make a good girlfriend. Not that it mattered because they weren’t like that. She didn’t think of him that way, and he wasn’t entirely sure what he thought of her right now either. No, they were just friends. Just…friends.

***

“Marinette! There’s someone here to see you!” Sabine called up the stairs, and Marinette quirked a brow, setting aside her knitting and skipping down the stairs.

“Gabrielle?” Her jaw dropped as soon as she reached the door. “What are-”

“Is your room up here?” She pointed, quirking a perfectly-plucked brow, and when Marinette nodded, she took her wrist and dragged her back up the stairs.

“What-” Marinette stared in confusion as Gabrielle shut her trap door and dusted her hands. “What is happening?”

“Get dressed.” Gabrielle ordered, but when Marinette seemed confused, she rolled her eyes and added, “We’re going to a party. Get dressed.”

“We’re what?” Marinette’s eyebrows raised as Gabrielle threw her closet open and began digging through the rack.

“The son of one of my dad’s golfing buddies is throwing a party at their mansion tonight, and we’re going,” Gabrielle said, sifting through hangers until she found a shirt she liked and tossing it at Marinette. “Put that on.”

“Wh-”

“Do you not know how to put on a shirt? Does your mom dress you every morning?” Gabrielle placed a hand on her hip and looked her up and down.

“I know how to put on a shirt,” Marinette replied matter-of-factly with a mocking glare. “I’m just confused. Are we friends now or-?”

“Gross, no,” Gabrielle wrinkled her nose and moving over to her dresser as Marinette turned her back to change.

“So, if we’re not friends then what are we?” Marinette asked as Gabrielle examined a pair of black jeans, and she lowered them, a thoughtful expression on her face before she shrugged and tossed them at her.

“I can’t party with my old crew because they’ll blab my secret to everyone, but you on the other hand are stupid enough to keep it a secret despite how much revenge you could get on me with it,” she explained, rummaging through her shoes until she found a pair she liked. “So, I’m settling for you tonight.”

“Thanks?” Marinette said, tilting her head to the side. “I think.”

“Where’s your makeup?” She ordered, pulling open Marinette’s various drawers until Marinette retrieved her makeup bag and offered it. “Ugh, this is all you have?”

“I don’t wear a lot of makeup,” Marinette said defensively, and Gabrielle threw her head back with a groan.

“If I weren’t broke, I’d take you to buy a proper makeup collection, but we’ll just have to work with what we have for now,” she said, tucking it under her arm. “Come on. We’ll do your makeup in the car.”

“We- wait!” Marinette called as Gabrielle descended the stairs.

“Hi, sweetie, is this one of your new friends?” Sabine asked as Marinette scrambled after her, and she exchanged glances with Gabrielle who gave her a stern look.

“Uh, yeah. She’s one of my classmates,” Marinette said, and Gabrielle held out a hand.

“Gabrielle, it’s nice to meet you, madame,” she smiled sweetly in the politest tone she’d ever heard from her. “Marinette and I were actually hoping to go see a movie tonight. Do you mind if I steal her? My driver will bring her home afterward.”

“Of course, you two go have fun,” Sabine waved it away, and Gabrielle took her wrist.

“Uh, bye, mom!” Marinette called over her shoulder as she was drug from the apartment.

Downstairs, Gabrielle shoved her into the back of an expensive town car and before she knew it, they were heading across town. Marinette blinked in confusion a few times before Gabrielle turned her chin with one finger, shaking her foundation bottle in the other hand.

“Close your eyes,” she said, and Marinette eyed her nervously for a moment. “I’m not going to make you look bad. I’d never be seen arriving with someone who looks like a wannabe beauty guru.”

Marinette pursed her lips slightly but relented, allowing Gabrielle to make her up on the drive over. Several times Gabrielle grumbled about her limited options, stating several expensive products that could work so much better, but nevertheless, she attained some level of satisfaction because she instructed Marinette to open her eyes, placing a mirror in her hands.

“Wow,” Marinette’s eyebrows raised as she examined her face then, peeking over the top at Gabrielle applying her own lip gloss, pursed her lips. “So, what kind of party is this?”

“Relax, goody-two-shoes, the most exciting thing at this party is gonna be wine. My parents don’t let me go to trashy parties,” Gabrielle rolled her eyes, removing her large trench coat to reveal a sparkly, black dress with mesh cutouts along the waist. “Just try not to act too lowbrow, okay? Don’t embarrass me.”

“I’ll do my best?” Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed as they pulled up to the front steps.

“Great,” Gabrielle tossed her compact into her purse. “Oh, and also just because we’re arriving together does not mean that you are allowed to socialize with me here. Don’t hang off me like a sad little baby koala. Go dance and have fun with other people.”

“Right. Wouldn’t want anyone to think we’re friends,” Marinette nodded, pressing her lips into a firm line.

“Exactly. I’m so glad you understand,” Gabrielle placed a hand on her shoulder as the door opened, and they crawled out.

Marinette craned her neck to take in the towering mansion, twirling around in the foyer to see all of the detail work. She’d been hanging out with her rich friends for nearly a month, but she still wasn’t used to such luxurious houses.

“You’re acting like you’ve never seen a house before, stop!” Gabrielle hissed, closing her jaw with a finger. “Just be normal.”

“Yes, because this is so normal,” Marinette gestured to the marble statue fountain in the middle of the foyer, and Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

“It is for these people,” she said, turning Marinette around and pushing her toward the sitting room where various groups of people were chatting over hor d’oeurves then pacing into the living room dance floor herself.

Marinette stumbled several feet, bumping into someone’s back and falling onto her butt.

“Sorry!” She said, rubbing her head, but when she looked up, she found herself staring into familiar green eyes. “Adrien?”

“Marinette?” His eyebrows raised, and he offered her a hand. “I guess I should have known who was bumping into me considering how often it happens.”

“Sorry,” she winced, and he chuckled good-naturedly.

“No worries. What are you doing here?” He asked, accepting a small sliver of bread topped with salmon and caviar from a servant’s tray and popping it into his mouth, and Marinette took one too in order to avoid awkwardness.

“Uh, I was kind of drug here by a…classmate,” she said, shoving the whole thing in her mouth and instantly regretting it, though she played it off well.

“Same, actually,” Adrien laughed, gesturing over his shoulder to where Chloe was sitting amidst several admirers. “My father would never let me come to one of these in a million years, so Chloe kind of kidnapped me.”

“Oh,” she said around a mouthful, finally swallowing.

“I let her. I hate being cooped up, and I’ve always wanted to do stuff like this,” he shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “Wanna dance?”

“Sure,” she took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

He seemed pleased as they bounced in rhythm to the music with the throng of other wealthy teens, occasionally brushing her arms or her waist. His gaze remained locked on her, and she felt her cheeks warming. Looking around to alleviate some of her awkwardness, she spotted Gabrielle dancing intimately with another guy, and her eyebrows furrowed a little, though she didn’t question it per Gabrielle’s instructions not to socialize with her. It wasn’t really her business anyway.

As she listened to bystanders chatting about their vacations to private islands and the costs of someone’s shoes or handbag, she couldn’t help but feel a little out of place, and she was immensely grateful that Adrien was there. He was rich too, but he felt a little more normal to her. He was just so humble and didn’t boast much about his wealth even though he very well could have. It was just one more thing she loved about him.

“It’s getting a little stuffy in here, wanna go out for some air?” Adrien asked, leaning down into her ear.

“Yeah, sure,” she nodded, feeling a bit self-conscious when he took her sweaty hand and toted her to the quiet upstairs balcony overlooking the garden.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the breeze brushed her cheeks and leaned against the stone railing. Despite not being wealthy, she did feel a little spoiled getting to spend so much time with him alone like this. They spoke to each other so often now, and all of the attention made her dizzy.

“Do you want anything?” He asked, gesturing back inside.

“Uh, I’m kind of thirsty,” she said, and he smiled, backing toward the door.

“I’ll go get us some drinks. Be right back,” he said before slipping back inside, and Marinette bit back a smile.

“You two seem close.” Marinette startled at another voice and turned to see Gabrielle leaned against the threshold with her arms folded over her chest.

“We’re good friends,” Marinette said, and Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

“Are you sure about that?” She asked, pacing over to stand beside her, and Marinette pursed her lips.

“Who was that guy you were dancing with?” She asked, changing the subject. “He didn’t look like Thomas.”

“He wasn’t,” she said, leaning against the railing, and Marinette quirked a brow. “Thomas and I broke up a few months ago when we found out we were going bankrupt. I convinced him to keep up appearances until it goes public. It’s only a few weeks away now before we lose everything.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what? It’s not like you spent all of our money,” Gabrielle grunted.

“Yeah, but I know it must be hard for you,” Marinette said, and Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

“Why do you care? If I were you, I’d be laughing at me for finally getting what I deserve,” she said bitterly.

“Well, you don’t know me very well,” Marinette shrugged, and Gabrielle let out a snort, shifting her weight. “But you could. If you wanted. We could be friends. Real friends.”

Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment, opening her mouth as if to speak, but Adrien’s return cut her off.

“Hey,” he said, and Gabrielle turned abruptly and stalked back into the house. He watched her go with furrowed brows before cautiously approaching Marinette. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, we were just chatting,” Marinette assured him, accepting a can of juice.

“Isn’t that the girl who bullies you and your friends?” He glanced back over his shoulder worriedly, but Marinette pursed her lips.

“It’s…complicated. Actually, she’s the one that brought me here tonight,” Marinette said, and Adrien’s eyebrows raised. “It’s kind of a long story.”

“Maybe you can tell me on a walk through the garden?” He suggested, biting his lip hopefully, and she felt her cheeks flush as she took a sip.

“Okay,” she nodded, accepting his arm as they headed down the steps. “But you have to keep it a secret.”

Adrien listened to her story as they walked arm-in-arm, eyes hooded slightly as he kept his gaze fixed on her, though somehow he never tripped or ran into a potted plant once, even managing to steer her out of the way of a few. How was he so graceful?

“And then she showed up at my house and dragged me here,” Marinette finished with a shrug, and they slowed to a stop under a small, flowering tree. “I’m not quite sure what to make of her.”

“Maybe she does want to be your friend, but doesn’t know how to go about asking you. Or maybe this is her way of apologizing for being mean to you before,” Adrien suggested, and Marinette shifted her gaze to her feet. “People are drawn to you because they can sense your energy. You really do know how to help people, just look at your new friends.”

“I guess,” she said, tracing circles on the ground with her shoe.

“I _know_ ,” Adrien said, stepping closer to her, and she flicked her gaze up to meet his, cheeks flushing under his intense stare. “You’re an amazing person, Marinette. You always lift people up and help them overcome their fears. I can see why she’d want to be your friend.”

A small smile curled on her lips, as his warm gaze bore into hers, and she felt her heart flutter as his eyelids hooded slightly as he leaned down. Her pulse quickened as his nose brushed hers, and she felt his breath against her lips. He lingered there for a tantalizing moment, but just before their lips met, a gurgling hiss sounded below them. They glanced down as the sprinklers began spitting water on them, and they took several paces back with a yelp before dashing back to the house, dodging streams of water.

Chloe leaned against the window with a smug grin, arms folded over her chest as she watched them frantically scampering across the lawn. Marinette could consider it revenge for not helping her with the Lila scheming. She wasn’t going to kiss Adrien if she had anything to say about it.

“Sorry, you okay?” Adrien asked, flicking his wrist to shake off water droplets.

“Yeah,” Marinette wiped at her clothes. “Not made of sugar fortunately.”

“Good,” Adrien laughed, placing a hand on the small of her back. “Let’s go in and dry off.”

“Okay,” she smiled, taking the lead, and Adrien let a breath pass his lips as he followed behind her.

What had he been thinking, trying to kiss Marinette like that? They were friends, and friends didn’t kiss each other! His mind felt all jumbled as it often did when he looked at Marinette nowadays. He wasn’t sure what had come over him all of a sudden, but he did know that he kind of wished he’d been able to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, listen, I had to restrain myself so hard this chapter. I want them to kiss just as much as you guys do, and I even had a scene in the bathroom afterward where they're drying off and end up kissing planned, but it's not time yet! You all have to hang on just a little longer! 
> 
> I was greatly amused in the first few chapters when I introduced Gabrielle because so many were quick to not like her, but unlike the canon ML writers I actually believe in redemption and that there is more to most characters than meets the eye. I also don't believe in using sad backstories as a crutch to excuse behavior. Gabrielle came from a loving, wealthy family and was given everything she ever wanted. She was raised in a world where it was normal to stomp over others beneath you because you were better than them, and now that she no longer has that, she is struggling to operate in the real world. She doesn't know how to make real friends or be sincere and kind, but fortunately for her, Marinette does. ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See you next Wednesday for the next one!


	14. Stand Out

Chapter 14

Marinette chewed her lip, picking at the hem of her shirt as Clara and her manager flipped through her designs. She’d barely slept all night because of nerves, and now she was in overdrive. Did Clara like them? Hate them? Had she let her down? Marinette wished she’d say something.

After a few minutes, Clara flicked her gaze up to Marinette, a smile curling on her lips, and with an amused giggle, she stood up and took Marinette’s hands.

“You can definitely chill because these designs really fit the bill. Choosing you was in good taste; Eloise, send these to my tailor, post haste,” Clara winked, and Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. “Truly, great work, Marinette. I love them.”

“I’m glad. Thank you so much for this opportunity,” Marinette said, bowing politely, and Clara giggled.

“Although your formality is rather cutesy, there’s no need since you and I are friends, you see,” she spun Marinette around then pulled her in for a hug. “I felt a connection with you right away. If you ever need anything, you just have to say.”

Marinette’s chest swelled as Clara pulled away and brushed her nose with a finger.

“Eloise, write her a check for her beautiful mind,” Clara ordered, pacing over to the piano. “I’ve got an idea for a new song that will be simply divine!”

Clara’s manager tore a check from her book and handed it to Marinette as Clara began to pluck at the piano.

“Goodbye, my dearest friend. I’ll miss you until we meet again!” Clara blew a kiss as Marinette was escorted out, and she waved over her shoulder with a small smile.

As the door closed behind her, she glanced down at her check, excitement bubbling up through her core. Clara liked her designs and considered her a friend! She was actually going to wear one of her original designs in a few months!

“I’m so proud of you, Marinette!” Tikki said as Marinette tapped the button for the elevator. “You worked really hard, and it paid off.”

“I’m just happy that Clara liked my designs. It’s not about the money for me. I want to design clothes that make people feel good,” she said, stepping onto the elevator. “I can’t wait to tell everyone!”

“We should celebrate,” Tikki suggested, and Marinette shot her a knowing smile.

“You just want to snack on cookies,” she teased, brushing her kwami’s nose with one finger.

“I want to celebrate your accomplishments!” Tikki shot back indignantly. “If there happens to be cookies there then so be it.”

“Tell you what,” Marinette said as the elevator dinged on their floor. “Why don’t we celebrate now? Let’s go get some ice cream.”

Tikki perked up at that then ducked back down into her purse, and Marinette shut the clasp as she paced out the front doors of the hotel. Starting up the street, she pulled out her phone to look up where Andre was stationed today, and failing to look up as she rounded the corner, she collided with another person.

“Sorry!” She gasped as they both stumbled backward, but upon seeing the face of her victim, her face hardened.

“Finally apologizing for trying to upstage me? It’s about time,” Lila said, flipping her hair, and Marinette rolled her eyes.

“I’m sorry for bumping into you. Nothing else,” she crossed her arms over her chest and stepped around her.

“So, you’re not sorry for abandoning all of your friends then? For turning your back on Alya?” Lila quirked a brow, and Marinette’s shoulders curled.

“Alya made her choice,” she replied flatly.

“And she chose me over you,” Lila laughed. “She even got us matching bff necklaces. She’s so sweet.”

“Congratulations. I’m sure your genuine friendship built on honesty and trust will last a lifetime,” Marinette said before stalking a few paces up the street.

“I’m just glad she finally deleted her blog dedicated to that insect. She has so much more time on her hands to do all of my work now,” Lila examined her nails. “You know, because I’m class representative since you so shamelessly deserted your post.”

Marinette bit her lip hard, hands clenching into fists at her sides. She’d always known Lila was evil, but she really had a way of one-upping herself. Turning back with a sharp retort on her tongue, she drew a breath just as a silver limo pulled up to the curb, and Martin climbed out.

“Hey, Marinette, I saw you, so I had my driver pull over,” he said, flicking his gaze between them. “Do you and your friend need a ride?”

“Ha! She and I will never be friends. I have much better taste,” Lila grunted, and Martin’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Then if you don’t mind, please don’t say mean things about her. She’s my friend, and she’s incredibly nice,” Martin requested politely, and Lila rolled her eyes.

“Lots of people are nice, but not everyone can claim to be the great-grand daughter of the world-famous piano player Victor Laurent,” she said, flipping her hair with a smug grin.

“Victor Laurent didn’t have any children. He died alone at the age of 72 from pneumonia,” Martin said, tilting his head to one side, and Marinette stifled a laugh as Lila’s shoulders tensed. “And anyway, Marinette’s great-uncle is a world-famous chef with his own brand of cookware. My mom loves his knives, so she’s just as connected as you, maybe even more so since she’s honest.”

Lila gasped in offence before shooting a glare at a smirking Marinette and stalking off. Martin turned to Marinette in confusion as she threw her head back with a laugh.

“So, that’s the girl who turned all of your friends against you?” Martin asked, and Marinette nodded. “Wow. No wonder you changed schools. I would have changed cities.”

“I thought about it,” Marinette said, rolling her eyes.

“Well, I can take you the rest of the way home if you want,” he offered, gesturing to his limo.

“Okay, but can we make one stop first?”

Several minutes later, they sat together on a bench with ice cream cones in hand. Martin eyed her a moment, staring blankly ahead though he picked up a hint of something else in her eye. She looked sad.

“Are you okay? Did that girl upset you?” He asked, and she blinked, shifting a little before taking a bite.

“It’s not so much her,” she said after a moment. “It’s just…Do you think it was selfish of me to leave knowing what she is? To let my friends be manipulated while I ran away?”

Martin seemed to weigh it for a moment before replying, “I wouldn’t say so.”

“But I did turn my back on them and left them to be used…”

“That’s a fate they chose.” Marinette’s eyebrows raised at that. “You tried to tell them multiple times, but no one believed you even after you’d proved to them time and time again that you were honest and trustworthy.” She shifted her gaze to her lap so he continued, “You can’t help people who aren’t willing to help themselves, Marinette. I had to learn to do that the hard way.”

“Yeah, I guess,” she pursed her lips.

“You’re not responsible for other people. You were in a situation that was detrimental to your well-being, so you got out. It’s not selfish to take care of yourself when you’re hurting,” he assured her. “You have a good heart, and I know you care about them and would do anything for them because you do that for us, but don’t ever let it get to a point where you destroy yourself to take are of someone else because at some point, they need to wake up and start taking care of themselves.”

“Wow. You really have grown up a lot,” Marinette remarked, a smile curling on her lips. “You were really brave earlier when you stood up for me.”

“It’s all thanks to you that I can now. Before you, I never could have done something like that,” he blushed, rubbing his neck. “You’re the most selfless person I know, so don’t worry about whether your decision was selfish. Taking care of yourself is important too.”

“Thanks, Martin,” Marinette said, leaning against his shoulder. “I almost stooped to her level, but you saved me today. You’re a good friend.”

“I want to keep getting stronger so that I can protect the people that I care about,” he said, and Marinette bit back a smirk, taking a bite of her ice cream.

“Like Macy?” He stiffened under her smug grin, cheeks darkening three shades.

“I- no!”

“Oh, come on. I see the way you look at her,” Marinette said, nudging him with her elbow.

“You’re not going to tell her, are you?” He pleaded.

“Nah, don’t worry,” she assured him. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thanks, Marinette,” he relaxed.

“Thank _you_ ,” she winked. “I really needed to hear all of that.”

“Anytime,” Martin smiled. “That’s what friends are for.”

***

“So, how are things going on your lonely high road?” Chloe asked as her butler cut her steak for her, and when Adrien averted his gaze, she smirked. “Ready to do things my way?”

“I’m not going to be mean, Chloe,” he said firmly, picking at his broccoli.

“Sooner or later, you’re going to realize it’s the only way,” Chloe said, accepting a bite. “You let Alya delete her stupid blog. I always knew she was a fake fan, but I am enjoying absorbing her followers on my new blog.”

“Chloe, she’s being manipulated, cut her some slack,” Adrien chided as Chloe smiled down at her phone, and she quirked a brow.

“And whose fault is that? She’s turned a blind eye to everyone’s attempts to help her, so she’ll only have herself to blame in the end,” Chloe said, and when Adrien seemed terse, added, “You could expose her easily, you know. Two phone calls max is all it would take. We could get Jagged Stone or Prince Ali to come set her straight.”

“I don’t want to humiliate her,” Adrien said, shifting his gaze down to his plate.

“Why not? She had no problem humiliating Dupain-Cheng and driving her from the school,” Chloe pointed out, and Adrien skewered a cut of meat a little too forcefully.

“Yeah, and Marinette is still hurting from that,” he retorted. “Revenge is not the answer.”

“You’re awfully protective of Marinette,” Chloe remarked, a smirk curling on her lips. “She must be a good kisser.”

Adrien surged forward, spitting his drink a little as it sailed down his windpipe. He coughed, beating his chest with his fist while Chloe looked on in amusement.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He wheezed, reaching for a napkin.

“Don’t play dumb, Adrikins. You two were getting awfully cozy in the garden at that party,” she said, continuing her meal nonchalantly. “It’s a shame those sprinklers turned on all by themselves.”

Adrien’s face fell into his hand with a sigh, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Look, nothing happened, okay? We almost kissed, but that was it,” he insisted, and Chloe simply shrugged. “I…don’t know how I feel right now, okay? I’m still trying to figure it out.”

“If you say so,” Chloe relented. “Although in my experience, people don’t try to kiss their ‘just friends.’”

“So, Lila,” Adrien cleared his throat, picking up his fork again and resuming his meal.

He tried to play it off, but Chloe could see the distinct rosy tint burning on his cheeks.

***

“Remember, class, you must all pick a painting to write a report about that will be due next Tuesday, so be sure to take good notes while on your tours today,” Mme. Pierre instructed. “Remember where we are meeting for lunch, and try to learn something today.”

Marinette glanced around at the other museum goers as Mme. Pierre dismissed them, and Macy took her wrist.

“Let’s walk around in a group,” she said, and Marinette noticed Martin on her other side. Several paces ahead of them was Eliott and Lisette walking arm-in-arm, and off to the left was Thomas and his new girlfriend surrounded by their posse. Marinette caught sight of long red hair slinking up the hall alone and pressed her lips into a firm line.

“Let’s go this way first,” she said, tugging Macy’s wrist to follow her.

“Okay,” Macy smiled, following suit with Martin in tow.

“Shouldn’t we invite Eliott and Lisette?” Martin asked.

“No way. They’re spending quality time together as a couple. They’ll meet up with us at lunch,” Macy waved it away. “It’s hard to believe it’s been three months since they got together. Almost five months since you came into our lives too, Marinette, and two and a half months since the epic downfall of little miss bankrupt.”

Macy pointed to Gabrielle jotting down notes in front of a painting with a giggle.

“Macy, that’s mean,” Martin chided.

“So was she. I think she got what she deserved,” Macy shrugged. “She used to torment you, shouldn’t you be laughing too?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I think she deserves to be miserable,” he curled his shoulders. “She’s been a lot different lately, and I’ve forgiven her. You should too.”

“Aww, Martin,” Macy wrapped her arms around his shoulders, turning the tips of his ears red. “You’re an angel, you know that?”

Marinette bit back a smile watching him falter and fixed her gaze on the painting the tour guide was explaining. Her eyebrows knitted together as she zeroed in on the crowd, a familiar face listening intently.

“Nathaniel?” She gasped, flicking her gaze over to the statue across the room where Kim was mimicking the pose for Max and Alix. Mylene and Ivan were reading a placard, hands twined while Juleka and Rose studied a map.

“Looks like we took the same field trip,” she jumped at Adrien’s voice in her ear, and he placed a hand on the small of her back to steady her. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m-”

“Marinette?” Her spine stiffened as Nathaniel called out to her. “Guys, it’s Marinette!”

“Marinette!”

“Yo, what up?”

“It’s good to see you!”

“I love your buns.”

“We missed you,” Marinette blinked at Rose’s declaration, suddenly surrounded by her old classmates. Her old friends.

“I-” she started, heart hammering in her chest, and she bit her lip to hold back tears. “I missed you guys too.”

“Aww.” Everyone crowded in for a hug, complimenting her hair and expressing their joy of seeing her again.

“Well, well, look who it is. Long time no see, Marinette,” The crowd around her parted at Lila’s voice, and Marinette felt her blood run cold as she laid eyes on Alya who quickly averted her gaze. “Are you enjoying your new school? Why did you transfer anyway? And without telling any of us! We were so heart broken.”

Marinette held her challenging gaze for a moment, and Adrien shifted beside her.

“Lila-”

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” Marinette said, cutting him off and turning to her classmates. “I know I should have told all of you, but it was a sudden decision I made because I wanted to focus on my future. I hope you’re not all mad at me.”

She flicked her gaze back to Alya briefly as everyone processed before Kim spoke.

“How could we be mad at you? You’re like, the best,” he said, and Alix nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, we were all just confused, but we know how important your future is to you,” Mylene added.

“I mean, you could have said goodbye,” Nathaniel said, and Ivan elbowed him.

“We’re just glad to see you again. We haven’t heard from you, so we were afraid to come see you,” Rose said, curling her shoulders. “We’re sorry for being bad friends!”

“Rose,” Marinette laughed, patting her back as she buried her face in her shirt and began to cry.

“But you’ve had some crazy cool adventures at your new school. Tell us about that Jagged concert,” Alix requested, and several classmates echoed their agreement.

“Hey, Marinette, we’re gonna move to the next exhibit,” Macy said, parting the crowd to reach her. “We need to take notes for our report.”

“You’re right. Sorry, I have to go,” Marinette winced, though her former classmates only smiled.

“No sweat, Marinette.”

“Hey, we’re all having lunch in the courtyard, you should sit with us!” Mylene said as Macy toted her away.

“Uh, sure,” she called over her shoulder.

“Martin told me about your run-in with that girl a few months ago, so I wanted to get you out of there,” Macy said once they were safely in another room. “You were being so brave.”

“Do you want us to be your buffer today?” Martin asked, and Marinette smiled.

“Thank you, both of you, but I’m fine. Seeing everyone again has actually put my mind at ease. At least now I know they don’t hate me,” she said, hugging her arms to her chest. “My biggest challenge today will be avoiding confrontation with Lila.”

“Well, you know we’ve got your back,” Macy linked an arm through hers with a smile.

“I’m really good at avoiding people, so I can steer us away from them as we explore,” Martin added, and Marinette felt her hear soften.

“You guys are the best,” she breathed with a laugh.

“You’ve protected us in the past, so now it’s our turn,” Martin said, nudging her with his elbow.

“Yeah, we’re just returning the favor.” Marinette tightened her grip, leaning her head against Macy’s shoulder, reminded what real friendship looked like.

Martin’s stealth proved effective as the morning wore on, and Marinette barely saw any of her old classmates. As much relief as it brought her to know they still thought of her as a friend, she wasn’t ready to dive all the way back in. After all, they were still enamored by Lila, so she needed to tread carefully.

“You know, most people don’t avoid popularity.” Marinette turned over her shoulder to see Gabrielle scribbling in her notebook, and upon noticing Marinette staring, her face fell into a scowl. “Don’t turn around! I don’t want people to know we’re talking.”

Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed, but nevertheless, she turned back to her painting and pretended to study it.

“You ran away from your old friends because you said they ditched you, but they seemed more than happy to see you,” she remarked.

“It’s complicated,” Marinette said, jotting down information from the placard. “They’re being manipulated.”

“By the girl from the café?”

“Yeah,” Marinette pressed her lips into a firm line.

“She is quite the show pony,” Gabrielle smirked. “Your friends are stupid if they buy half of her stories. They don’t even make sense.”

“Lila is very charismatic. She tells people what they want to hear, so they don’t question it,” Marinette replied.

“She’d make a great politician,” Gabrielle said with a laugh, but Marinette remained quiet. “It would be easy to take her down, you know. There are holes in all of her stories. You just have to pick one.”

Marinette paused her writing and lowered her notebook with a frown.

“I’m not getting involved. It’s not my job to save everyone,” she said curtly, and Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders.

“Maybe not, but I think you enjoy it,” she said, and Marinette pursed her lips. “You like playing the hero, not for any glory or self-elevation, but because you like helping people.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because even though I was mean to you and your friends, you still come by my café every Tuesday so I don’t have to walk home alone. Because you talk to me at all when everyone else abandoned me,” she lowered her gaze. “Because you use your light to illuminate others, not just yourself. Martin was a spineless twig before he met you. Eliott was a complacent coward. You can’t help yourself, Marinette. You’re a good person.”

“Do you really think exposing her is what I should do? She’ll end up hurt and alone,” Marinette bit her lip.

“Maybe, but she’ll have brought it on herself. Sometimes you need to lose everything in order to change. If you leave her like this, she’ll never stop, and she’ll never grow.” Gabrielle let out a short laugh. “Take it from someone who knows.”

Marinette lowered her gaze, eyebrows knitted together as she weighed those words. Did she want to help? Of course. But should she get involved again at the expense of her own well-being? She wasn’t sure.

Lila was slippery, and she wasn’t sure she could even take her down completely, and if she did, she’d only cement her as an enemy. She needed a different way, an indirect way to make everyone see without calling her out to her face.

_There is one person who would know what to do._

Marinette pursed her lips as Chloe flashed in her mind. She’d requested her help once before, but did she even still want it? Did Chloe even still care about Lila?

“Guess who?” She jumped as a hand clamped over her eyes, and a playful lilt sounded in her ear.

“Adrien?” He lowered his hands, and she turned to find that Gabrielle was gone. Adrien hugged her close, touching his forehead to hers.

“You doing okay?”

“Yeah, I’m…fine,” she said, shaking her head to clear it, and Adrien gently turned her around, hugging her from behind and bringing a flush to her cheeks.

A few times since the night at the party they’d found themselves in compromising situations, but they were always interrupted before anything happened. She didn’t really know what they were, but Adrien grew more affectionate each time they saw each other. He often fretted over her well-being and did anything he could whether it be taking her out for a while to distract her or just listening to her worries. He was always patient and supportive while she worked through everything, and each day she loved him more and more.

“I know you’re avoiding everyone, but let’s walk around together for a bit. It’s been a few days since I’ve had time to see you in person,” he requested, his lips brushing her cheek, and a smile curled on her lips as she turned and twined her fingers through his.

“Okay,” she said, and he glanced down at their hands, a smile tugging on his own lips.

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay with everyone at lunch?” Adrien asked as they walked.

“I’ll be fine,” she insisted, though Adrien felt her grip tighten.

“I’ll be right there with you if you need me, okay? I’ve got your back,” he promised, and she relaxed a little, nodding appreciatively.

Adrien kept her mind off of everything for a while, discussing various paintings and relaying stories from recent photoshoots and fencing tournaments. He told her jokes and made her laugh, kept her smiling when she started to look sad. But lunch eventually came, and he held her hand the whole walk to the courtyard.

“Marinette!” Macy waved them over to their group, and as soon as she sat down, her old classmates flocked to her.

“So, who are your new friends?” Rose asked, settling in with Juleka.

“Uh…”

“My name’s Macy, and this is Martin, Eliott, and Lisette,” Macy cast her a reassuring smile as her old classmates introduced themselves one by one, and she tried to relax her shoulders.

“Oh, Lila! Over here,” Kim called, flagging her down and causing Marinette’s stomach to flip. Everyone flicked their gazes to her with eager smiles though Marinette felt like she could vomit. “This is Lila. She has an amazing life.”

“Same,” Macy smiled sweetly.

“Last summer she helped save an African village leader from choking,” Nathaniel said, beaming up at her.

“It was the least I could do after he agreed to sign my petition to teach the children how to read,” Lila waved it away.

“Oh, Eliott and I love charity trips. Our parents have an organization that ships out clean water and recycled clothing to third world countries. We visited a few in Africa last summer to help build huts and dig wells for them,” Macy shot back.

“Those kids played a mean game of football,” Eliott nodded with a reminiscent smile.

“She also spent Christmas in Achu with Prince Ali and his family. They’re close personal friends,” Rose gushed.

“Oh, Achu is lovely at Christmas, but we usually spend it in London at the royal family’s Christmas party. It’s a blast! My dad played water polo with Prince William in college, and they’re still good friends,” Eliott chimed in. “That reminds me, Marinette, you have got to come this year.”

“You know Prince William?” Rose gasped, cupping her cheeks.

“I have his number. Sometimes I babysit when we go to visit,” Eliott shrugged as if it were no big deal.

“Ugh, don’t get him started. He’ll brag all day,” Macy rolled her eyes, but the classmates turned their attention over immediately, that is, all save for one.

Marinette took a bite of her sandwich, but it felt like sand in her mouth as Lila glared at her. As much as she should have been happy that Lila wasn’t getting the attention she wanted, she just couldn’t. Because she knew that this was only giving her fuel to come up with better lies and new ways to use her friends.

Alya’s absence from the group only served as a further reminder of how deep Lila’s claws had sunk into her old school, and Marinette knew it was only a matter of time before she got her revenge. Gabrielle was right. She’d never stop.

“You okay?” Adrien leaned into her ear, and she blinked down at the sandwich she was crushing.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” she said, setting her sandwich on top of her bag and getting up.

Macy and Adrien exchanged nods as she scurried back to the museum, and he followed after her as Eliott performed a scene from the Miraculous show he’d been in months prior. When he caught up to her, she was halfway up the hall, and she turned to him with the most tortured of expressions.

“Hey, I’m here, just breathe,” he held out his arms, and she stepped into them without hesitation.

Her shoulders shook as she took ragged breaths, and Adrien rubbed her back, whispering gentle reassurances in her ear.

“Talk to me,” he said once she’d calmed enough.

“Just…They’re all so taken with her, and she does nothing but use them and rub it in my face,” she growled. “And I know that I could expose her in an instant. I have Jagged Stone’s phone number. Clara Nightingale texts me! I could end her reign with a single phone call.”

“But that’s not you,” Adrien said, and she pressed the back of her hand to her quivering lip and shook her head.

“I want to stop it. I do, but I don’t want to play her game anymore. I want to get out and not worry about it, but so long as she has the people I care about, I can’t let go,” she whimpered. “I want to save everyone, but I don’t want to do this anymore. I’m tired of being everyone’s hero.”

“It’s okay,” he soothed with increasing alarm, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You’re gonna get through this. You’re the strongest person I know.”

“I’m tired of always having to be strong. For once I want to stop carrying everyone’s burdens because they’re too heavy for me,” she clenched her hands into fists, and Adrien flicked his gaze briefly over her shoulder then met her gaze once more.

“Listen to me. Macy, Eliott, and Martin are all here for you,” he said, cupping her face. “I’m here for you. Don’t lose hope.”

“I can’t anymore. I can’t. I can’t-” she stopped short as dark energy washed over her, a cold feeling running through her core.

“ _Truth Seeker, I am Hawkmoth_ -”

“Marinette, don’t listen to him, listen to me,” Adrien pleaded. “No one expects you to solve all of their problems.”

“ _Your friends are all trapped by that liar._ ”

“You’re stronger than him, Marinette.”

“ _Wouldn’t you like to set them free?_ ”

“Fight it! Don’t give up!”

“ _I can give you the power to expose the truth._ ”

“Marinette, you are not alone.” Marinette blinked, finding his worried green eyes baring into hers.

He held her face in his hands, caressing her cheek with his thumb, and she glanced down at the darkened bracelet around her wrist that Macy had given her. Taking a deep breath, she undid the clasp and paced over to set it on a bench, thinking of each of her new friends individually. Macy, Elliot, Martin, Lisette, Adrien, Gabrielle. She was surrounded by people who loved her, and who had been looking out for her all day. People who were currently looking out for her. She was not alone.

“Not this time, Hawkmoth. I won’t help you. This isn’t the answer to my problem,” she said calmly, and they watched as the butterfly reemerged from the bracelet and fluttered off before Adrien pulled her tightly into his arms.

“You’re okay. I’ve got you. You’re safe,” he said, rubbing her hair as she took deep breaths, clutching fistfuls of his shirt in shaking hands. “I’m here. It’s gonna be okay.”

“Thank you,” she said, pulling back, and he kissed her forehead with a smile.

“You don’t have to do everything alone. We’re here to hold you up too,” he said, and a smile broke over her lips.

“We should probably find that akuma before it gets someone else,” she said, squaring her shoulders, and Adrien smiled with a dutiful nod.

“We can cover more ground if we split up,” he said, retrieving her bracelet and fastening it around her wrist once more before giving her hand a squeeze. “Be careful and stay safe.”

“You too,” she said, and Adrien watched her go for a brief moment, his heart skipping a beat as a warm smile curled on his lips before he too set off, ducking into the men’s room to transform.

“I’m very proud of you, Marinette,” Tikki said as she took cover in a closed exhibit.

“We can talk about it later. We have an akuma to catch. Transform me!”

Ladybug raced back up the hall, nearly running into Chat Noir who seemed surprised to see her.

“There’s an akuma loose in the museum,” he said with a sense of urgency.

“I know. Let’s find it before it can akumatize someone,” Ladybug nodded.

“Ladybug! Chat Noir!” Eliott waved from the end of the hall. “I think my friend Marinette is in trouble. She’s had a rough day, and I just saw an akuma floating toward the Greek and Roman hall.”

“Don’t worry about your friend. We’ll take care of it just get to safety,” Ladybug ordered before they both took off.

Civilians fled across the lobby as they reached it, and they leapt overhead to avoid getting caught in the stream.

“We’re too late,” Chat said, but Ladybug pressed on undeterred until a headless figure with wings flew out at them. “Look out!”

They ducked backward just in time, rolling over as the creature soared above the lobby.

“Looks like Nike is taking a victory lap,” Chat commented as a woman and deer trotted into the mix.

“Diana too. The akuma must be bringing the art to life,” Ladybug determined. “We better hurry and capture it before Paris gets flooded with monsters.”

“And naked people,” Chat added looking a little mortified at the thought.

They raced passed men and women in period clothes, men and women hardly wearing _any_ clothes, most minding their own business until they reached Gericault’s _Charging Chasseur_ , and Ladybug stopped Chat just short of his sword. Behind him were several archangels with spears and numerous other monsters from paintings.

“How many can you take?” She asked, brandishing her yoyo as Chat readied his staff.

“Five, maybe ten,” he sounded unsure, and Ladybug winced before charging in.

Strikes came from all directions, and any attempts to dodge into the air were thwarted by flying creatures and projectiles. They were outnumbered, and there was no sign of the akuma. Ladybug flipped back several paces until she found herself back-to-back with Chat Noir.

“Lucky Charm!” She called, catching a ceramic turtle as it materialized.

“Oh great, maybe they’re all collectors of tiny glass animals,” Chat smarmed as she studied it.

“I think it’s saying we need the turtle for this,” she said, palming the figurine and glancing at the exit. “Can you manage alone for a bit?”

“I can try to give them the run around, but don’t take your time,” Chat said, vaulting over the hoard and landing on the other side of the hall. “Is that all you chumps got? I’m falling asleep.”

Ladybug slipped out as they took the bait and chased after Chat, swinging to Master Fu’s as fast as she could.

“Master, there’s an akuma at the Louvre that’s bringing all of the artwork to life, and the lucky charm told me we need the turtle,” she explained in a rush.

“Very well,” Master Fu said, removing the Miraculous from his wrist and holding it out to her. “Do you have someone you can trust?”

“I have someone in mind,” she nodded, dropping it into her purse. “Thanks, Master. I’ll bring it back!”

“Good luck.”

She only hoped she could find him.

Back at the museum, Nino bravely tussled with an Egyptian mummy, and she felt her heart sink a little, glancing down at the box in her hand. Pressing her lips together firmly, she turned shoulder and started up the hall in search of another boy. Of course, it was possible that he’d already evacuated, but she sincerely hoped she’d find him.

A high-pitched scream drew her around the corner where she found Macy cowering on the floor while Martin shielded her from an angel with his textbook.

“Run, Macy!”

“Not without you!” She pleaded, but Martin’s jaw clenched stubbornly.

“I’ll hold him off. Go find Marinette; I’m right behind you!” He ordered, and Macy eyed him a moment with a worried frown before scrambling from the exhibit.

Ladybug glanced down at the box in her hand then back to the boy fighting with a textbook. Her heart swelled knowing they came back to look for her and realized that this Miraculous wasn’t intended for who she’d originally thought.

With a flick of her wrist, she hooked her yoyo around Martin’s chest and pulled him out of the way of a lethal strike just in time.

“Ladybug!” He gasped. “Have you seen my friend Marinette? We’re worried that she might have been akumatized.”

“Your friend is safe, but I need your help,” she said, and Martin’s eyebrows raised.

“ _My_ help?”

“Martin Michel, this is the Miraculous of the turtle which grants the power of protection. You will use it for the greater good and return it to me at the end of the mission,” she held out the box to him, and he stared with wide eyes.

“You’re giving me a Miraculous? But I’m not really built to be a hero,” he flexed his scrawny arms, and she chuckled in amusement.

“It takes more than muscles to be a hero, and you’ve already proven your strength in here,” she tapped his chest. “You are the perfect fit.”

Martin took the box with a gulp, wincing against the flashing light as he opened it.

“Whoa!”

Meanwhile, across the museum, Chat raced down the hall pursued by several horses. He turned the corner into another room, but after shrieks from several women, he turned tail and ran the other way, covering his eyes and spouting apologies. When he lowered them, he found Ladybug and a new ally beside him.

“Been keeping them busy?” She asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, I thought angels were supposed to be good guys,” Chat whined as they ran.

“We need to find the akuma,” Ladybug said as they turned the hall to find a woman sitting calmly on a bench.

“No way!” Chat gasped.

“Mona Lisa?”

“Have you seen the person who did this to you?” Ladybug asked, stepping forward, and she smiled politely, pointing to the other end of the hall. “Thanks!”

“So, who is our new friend?” Chat gestured to Martin as they ran.

“Uh,” he drawled, searching for a name. “You can call me Emerald Shell.”

“Welcome to the team,” Chat smiled as they skidded to a stop in the main lobby where Macy cowered beneath the akuma.

“Macy!” Emerald Shell gasped, racing in to block a hit with his shield, and Chat’s stampede caught up to them.

“You got a plan?” Chat asked, and Ladybug summoned another lucky charm.

“Rubber cement?” She pursed her lips, surveying the scene.

Emerald Shell scooped Macy up and carried her to safety as Ladybug formulated a plan. She screamed and clung to him the whole way up even after he put her down.

“You’re safe now,” he assured her gently, and she blinked, unlatching herself from his neck.

“Wait!” She grabbed his wrist as he stood to leave. “My friend Martin is in the museum somewhere! He protected me from one of those monsters; he could be hurt.”

Emerald Shell smiled, cheeks flushing a little.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure he’s fine. Ladybug will set everything back to normal, so just sit tight,” he patted her hand.

“Emerald, I need you!” Ladybug called, and Macy watched him stand and jump fearlessly back into the fray.

“Get ready to use your power when I tell you,” she said, slathering a tile with the glue as Chat fenced two swordsmen. “Help me drive him back.”

“Got it,” Emerald Shell nodded, and he and Ladybug charged at Flash Photo.

They took turns throwing kicks and punches and deflecting spears from other paintings to cover each other until they got him right where they wanted. He glanced down at his stuck feet in horror.

“No!”

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug called, and he vaulted over to join them, deflecting another spear. “Now, Emerald!”

“Shelter!”

The green barrier encased them, blocking the chaos outside and leaving Flash Photo stuck and alone. Ladybug snatched his camera with her yoyo, pulling it back into Chat’s waiting Cataclysm. Ladybug captured the akuma as Emerald’s power faded, tossing her lucky charm to send all of the art back to their rightful homes.

“There’s a lot of cool art here, but museum rules say no flash photography,” Ladybug said, giving the man his camera back. “Besides, art is best appreciated through your own eyes, not through the lens of a camera.”

“Thanks, Ladybug…” He said, rubbing the back of his neck with a guilty wince before standing up and slumping off.

“Pound it!” The three heroes sang in unison.

“See you later, bug, new turtle friend,” Chat waved before vaulting off, and Ladybug turned to Emerald Shell.

“I wish Marinette could see me. She’d be really proud,” he remarked, examining his suit, and a smile curled on Ladybug’s lips.

“Your identity must remain a secret, even from your friends,” she reminded him. “But I’m sure she’s proud of you anyway. Superpowers or not.”

He smiled at that before letting his transformation drop and removing the bracelet.

“Thanks, Ladybug.”

“I’m sure you’ll find her. She’s probably around here somewhere,” Ladybug said before tossing her yoyo. “Bug out!”

***

“Marinette!”

Her friends slammed into her side as soon as they saw her, and she found herself squished between them.

“We were so worried!” Macy cried.

“Yeah, when we saw that there was an akuma, we thought that it was you,” Eliott said with a wince.

“Well, it was _almost_ me,” she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. “Adrien talked me out of it.”

“Oh, Marinette,” Macy frowned, pulling her in close. “You know you can always talk to us if you’re feeling stressed.”

“Yeah, you don’t have to face everything alone. We’re here to help you,” Eliott said, offering her, her neatly repacked lunch bag she’d abandoned, and Lisette nodded in agreement.

“You’ve helped all of us in so many ways, Marinette, and we want you to know that if you ever need us, we’re right here,” Martin added, and she felt her eyes water.

“Thank you. I needed that reminder today,” she rubbed at her cheek, and they all snuggled against her once more.

“Oh! Speaking of Adrien,” Macy shot up as she remembered. “His school is about to leave, but he said he would wait at the bottom of the stairs in the lobby for you.”

“Oh, uh,” Marinette winced guiltily, but they all nudged her on.

“Go, Cinderella, before the clock strikes midnight. We’ll meet you at the bus,” Eliott urged, wrapping his arm around Lisette.

Marinette smiled before jogging up the hall. Things between her and Adrien had become more romantic as of late, and his concern for her today told her that he cared about her deeply. They’d almost kissed on several occasions now, and today he’d held her close. She wasn’t sure what they were, but she knew what she wanted them to be, and part of her felt like he wanted it too.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she caught sight of that signature silky, blond hair, a smile curling over her lips. Skipping down the steps, her heart hammered in her chest, and as she drew a breath to call his name, a flash of orange slithered around his arm.

“Adrien! There you are. I’ve been looking for you. You disappeared during lunch, and I was so worried the akuma would get you,” Lila cooed, resting her chin on his chest with a pout.

“I’m fine, so no need to worry,” he said, gently pushing her away, but Lila stretched up on her tiptoes and pulled him in, touching her lips to his. Adrien pushed her away, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.

“Lila-”

“Aw, hey you two love birds.” Marinette retreated a few steps up as Alya and Nino approached. “The bus is about to leave, come on.”

“Okay,” Lila giggled, taking Adrien’s arm despite how he squirmed when Nino and Alya turned their backs. She cast a purposeful smirk over her shoulder, green eyes locking with Marinette’s as she toted away her prize.

Marinette felt rage building deep in her core, and she bottled it the whole way home, throwing on a stoic mask. Lila wanted her to fight back? Well, she was about to get a full storm.

She pounded on the one door she’d swore to herself never to visit again until a familiar face opened it.

“Dupain-Cheng?” Chloe quirked a brow.

“I changed my mind. I want to help you take down Lila.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to me! It's my birthday today, and my gift to all of you is this especially long chapter of MDCSP!  
> This chapter marks a low point for Marinette because from this point on she starts climbing up.   
> Hopefully you all enjoyed Emerald Shell just as much as Malin. ;) Plus the introduction of Marcy.   
> Don't worry about Adrinette. They're going to get their moment very soon, and Lila is going to get hers as well, so just be a little patient. Only 6 more chapters to go!


	15. Paid in Exposure

Chapter 15

“I must admit, I’m a little surprised to see you here, Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe said as Jean Luke poured their tea, and Marinette averted her gaze.

“Lila’s gone too far. I can’t turn a blind eye and watch my friends get walked over,” she said, glaring out at the balcony, while Chloe stirred her tea.

“Yes, yes, how noble, now what are you thinking? I say we invite her onto a ‘game show’ only in reality it’s a trap we’ve set up where we’ll get a bunch of celebrities to diss her on live television,” Chloe sat forward with a wicked grin, and Marinette eyed her a moment before pursing her lips.

“Look, I’m agreeing to help you, but we need to set up some ground rules first,” she said, and Chloe sat back with a groan.

“Fine, what?” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“I want everyone to find out that she’s a liar, yes, but I don’t want to be needlessly cruel.” Chloe rolled her eyes, but she continued, “We need to be smart about this or else she can play the victim.”

She gave Chloe a stern look, and Chloe slumped in her chair with a pout.

“Secondly, and most importantly, Adrien cannot find out that I’m helping you,” she said, and Chloe flicked her gaze back over to Marinette, the corners of her lips twitching into a smirk. “I’m serious, Chloe. Don’t tell him.”

Chloe eyed her for a long moment, debating whether or not to say anything when another knock pounded on her door, and Jean Claude moved to answer it. She squared her shoulders, lifting her teacup to her lips with a sly grin.

“I won’t tell him,” she vowed as Jean Mark unlatched the lock. “You can tell him yourself.”

“Okay, Lila has gone too far this time. I’m ready to do things-” Adrien stormed into the room, stopping short when he laid eyes on Marinette, “your way- Marinette?”

“Adrien?”

“What are you doing here?” Adrien’s eyebrows furrowed, and he flicked his gaze between them.

“I was just-”

“Oh, save it you two,” Chloe interjected with an eye roll. “Marinette is here for the same reason you are, and Adrien has been coming to me about it for months.”

“You’ve been scheming with Chloe?” Marinette’s eyebrows raised in surprise, and Adrien rubbed the back of his neck guiltily.

“Sort of,” he winced.

“Raining on my parade is more what he’s been doing,” Chloe said with a sigh, quirking a brow. “Though it sounds like you’ve hit a dry spell.”

“Lila has gone too far,” Adrien said, taking a seat beside Marinette. “Alya and Nino think I’ve finally ‘come to my senses’ about her after all these months, and seeing as she kissed me today, now they think we’re dating.”

“So, what’s the plan? I can get a crate addressed to the middle of the Amazon here in the next 20 minutes,” Chloe offered, and Adrien threw his arms out in exasperation.

“Ship her to Egypt for all I care!” He growled, and Chloe reached for her phone with an excited grin that deflated a little upon seeing Marinette’s contemplative frown.

“Don’t even try to convince us. It’s two against one unless you’ve got a better idea,” Chloe warned, and Marinette tapped her chin.

“As fun as it would be, I’m pretty sure that’s highly illegal,” Marinette said, and Chloe slumped a little, letting her phone fall back to her lap. “We need to figure out a way to help everyone realize the truth and prevent her from ever lying again.”

“Perfect. Do you want to call Jagged Stone, or should I?” Chloe picked up her phone again, but Marinette shook her head.

“No, exposing her will only make us look like the bad guys for ganging up on her,” Marinette said.

“Don’t you think she more than deserves it? After everything she’s done to you, Marinette, and especially after today with what happened,” Adrien gave her a look. “Look, normally I’m with you, but Lila is evil. She can’t be saved.”

“No, but our friends can,” Marinette said, turning to face him. “Regardless of how obvious her lies are and how many times we’ve tried to tell them the truth, they’re being manipulated, and it’s going to break their hearts when they find out.”

Adrien held her gaze for a long moment before pursing his lips and nodding.

“Okay, you’re right,” he said, gesturing for her to take the lead, and Chloe shot forward with a gasp.

“What? You’re switching sides on me?” She gaped, crossing her arms over her chest. “Now you’re just gonna go running back to coward-ville?”

“Chloe, I’m not suggesting doing nothing, just doing something smarter,” Marinette corrected, tapping the side of her teacup.

“Like?” Chloe cocked a brow.

“Well, I sort of have half an idea,” Marinette said, setting the cup down and sitting forward. “You and Adrien have a lot of power and money as do a lot of my new friends, and today at lunch when they were talking about Christmas with royalty and charity trips I had a thought: What if we recreate all of Lila’s lies ourselves as truths for the whole world to see?”

“That way when news trickles down to the school they’ll realize that Lila never did any of those things,” Adrien finished, and Marinette nodded. “That’s genius! We’ll have all the proof, and Lila will be forced to admit that she lied without us ever having to confront her.”

“And we get to help people along the way and bring some good from this messy situation,” she added, and Adrien lifted her hand to his lips, gaze softening as an affectionate smile spread across his lips.

“I still prefer making her disappear, but I guess your idea could work too,” Chloe relented with a huff. “I must say it’s the most Marinette way you could have suggested. Always trying to make the world a better place, it’s so annoying.”

“I’ll talk to my friends tomorrow at school and come up with a plan of action. It’s a lot of work, but I think this way Lila will have no where left to run. She’ll have to own up,” Marinette said.

“I’m behind you all the way,” Adrien gave her hand a squeeze, and Chloe stood up, clapping her hands.

“Wonderful, now if you two don’t mind I’m late for a date with a hot stone massage,” she said, waving her arms in a typical ‘shoo’ motion, so Marinette and Adrien took their leave.

The moment the suite door closed behind them, Marinette became aware of just how alone they were in the hall, and she shifted awkwardly. She jumped as Adrien slipped his fingers into hers and tugged her lightly toward the staircase.

“I think you and I have a lot to talk about,” he said, and she felt a surge of heat through her chest as they headed for the even more private stairwell.

He remained quiet for the first flight of stairs, and Marinette had to wonder if she should speak first though she couldn’t find the words. They’d both gone behind each other’s backs to see Chloe, but they’d done it to protect each other. Well, at least she hoped Adrien saw it that way. His silence ate at her as they rounded the second flight, but halfway down he finally spoke.

“You must be disappointed in me,” he said, and Marinette’s eyebrows raised.

“I- what?” She gaped at him, and he flicked his gaze to meet hers, meek and a tad fearful like a puppy being scolded by its owner.

“I know you didn’t want to get involved with Lila, but I couldn’t stand seeing you so upset and broken. So I came to Chloe to try to help set you free so that you could be happy again,” he said, lowering his gaze to his feet. “You must be disappointed that I sunk so low.”

“Adrien,” Marinette blinked, tightening her grip on his hand. “I came here without you too, ya know. Granted, it was only today, but I saw what Lila did to you, and I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Oh, you saw,” he stiffened, rubbing the back of his neck. “She’s constantly hanging off of me, and normally I just ignore it, but today was too much.”

“It’s probably my fault,” Marinette said, curling her shoulders. “She did it to get back at me since we showed her up. She wants me to know that she controls everything that I care about.”

“Don’t blame yourself. She’s been all over me since the beginning. I’m nothing more than a trophy to her,” Adrien said with a sigh. “I’m just glad you’re okay after everything with the akuma.”

“Thank you for earlier. I really needed to hear that,” she said, and Adrien turned to her with a smile.

“You know I’m always here for you. I care about you deeply, Marinette,” his cheeks flushed a little. “Ever since the day Lila came back and you chose not to out her, I’ve grown to admire you more and more each day. Despite everything, you’ve never lost your kindness, and you use your talents to help others. You really are amazing.”

“I-I think you’re amazing too. You’re so good at everything, and if it wasn’t for you, I could have lost myself in this mess with Lila,” she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. “I really admire you too.”

Adrien smiled at that before biting his lip and shifting his gaze back to his shoes.

“Speaking of, I was hoping that you and I could watch the awards show tonight. I wanna be there with you when Clara shows up in your design,” he requested, and she blinked before her eyes widened in horror.

“That’s tonight?” She gasped, and Adrien’s eyebrows furrowed before a laugh rumbled up from his throat.

“Marinette, don’t tell me you forgot,” he grinned, and she covered her face with her hands.

“I had a long day,” she moaned around her fingers, and Adrien placed a hand on the small of her back.

“Come on. I’ll give you a ride home,” he chuckled, leading her out to the car.

Marinette could be so scatterbrained, but he actually found it quite endearing. As he moved around to his side after helping her in, he felt the small box in his jeans pocket and let out a breath. He only hoped that her feelings for him were the same.

***

“I’m sorry. This is all my fault.”

Nino flicked his gaze over to Alya, hugging his knees to his chest as his girlfriend set a tray of juice on his desk. She crossed the room to sit beside him, rubbing his back as he buried his face into his knees.

“What did I do wrong? I was right there, she could have come to me,” Nino said, and Alya pressed her lips into a line.

“I never painted Ladybug as the type of person to take her anger out on other people, but I guess it’s true when they say no one’s perfect,” Alya remarked bitterly. “But if she wants to be that way then who cares? We don’t need superpowers.”

“But having superpowers was awesome! Fighting crime with Ladybug and Chat Noir. It was totally legit!” Nino lifted his head with a frown.

“Well, what kind of hero is Ladybug if she turns her back on her partners? If she puts hurt feelings over the safety of the city? We never gave her a reason not to trust us,” Alya snapped, and Nino sat back, eyebrows furrowing.

“You used to look up to her, Alya,” he said. “Now you’ve deleted your blog, and you sound like you hate her.”

“Can you blame me? After how she treated Lila and now she’s taking it out on us?” Alya held her arms out and shrugged. “She’s not the person I thought she was.”

“Al,” Nino lowered his gaze. “I know you’re hurt, but I’m worried about you. You’re always stressed and exhausted and angry nowadays ever since…since you and Lila started hanging out more.”

“At least Lila hasn’t turned her back on me!” Alya snapped, knowing what he purposefully omitted.

_Ever since Marinette left._

“Al,” he said as she pressed a hand to her lips, and he pulled her in close.

“She left me.”

Nino rubbed her back while her shoulders shook, knowing full well that she wasn’t talking about Ladybug anymore, and that some wounds took a long time to mend.

***

“Welcome home, sweetie!” Sabine greeted when they walked through the front doors of the bakery.

“Guess who made your favorite dessert?” Tom held up a cake with a wide grin, and Marinette stretched up to kiss his cheek.

“Thanks, Papa. Is it okay if Adrien watches the awards show with us?” She asked.

“Of course, dear,” Sabine smiled sweetly at Adrien standing politely with his hands clasped behind his back. “Oh, once you get settled, can you start chopping veggies for dinner?”

“Sure!” Marinette called as she made her way up the stairs.

“Need any help?” Adrien offered as she retrieved a cutting board from the cabinet.

“Have you ever sliced vegetables before?” She asked, quirking a brow, and he placed a hand on his chest in offence.

“Wow, you assume that just because I’m rich I’ve never had to prepare my own food before?” He gasped.

“No, that’s not what I mea-” Her voice trailed off at the playful glint in his eye.

“It’s okay. You’re totally right; my father never even lets me near the kitchen let alone a knife,” he chuckled. “I can wash the vegetables though.”

“Okay,” she smiled, taking a seat at the table.

Once Adrien finished, he sat across from her, leaning against his fist with a small smile. The box in his pocket seemed to grow heavier as she concentrated on cutting, lips pursed and forehead creased ever-so-slightly. She seemed to notice him staring and raised her eyebrows.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing,” he jumped a little, cheeks flushing. “You’re just…cute.”

She faltered at that, arm buckling as she moved to pour the carrots into the bowl beside her sending tiny chunks rolling across the table.

“I’m what?” She gaped, and Adrien chuckled as he gathered the carrots back into the bowl.

“When you focus on something you make a cute face,” he shrugged, popping a piece in his mouth with a smile.

“You think I’m cute?” She blinked, cheeks darkening several shades as the implication dawned on her. “I think you’re cute too!”

“Thank you,” he grinned, and she turned back to her chopping with a nervous titter.

He wasn’t quite sure what to make of that reaction, but at least she thought he was cute. His fingers traced the rim of his pocket before slipping inside to tug on the box.

“Marinette, there’s something I-”

“So, how was your field trip today?” Sabine asked as she came through the front door, and Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, pushing the box back into his pocket.

“Uh,” Marinette stiffened, recalling the day’s events. “It was interesting.”

“How so?” Sabine asked as she placed pots and pans on the stove to begin cooking.

“Just uh, an akuma attacked the Louvre,” she explained, casting a nervous glance at Adrien.

“Oh goodness!” Sabine gasped. “Hawkmoth never gives up, does he?”

“Well, fortunately for all of us, neither do Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Adrien interjected, and Sabine smiled.

“I’m just glad you’re alright,” Sabine hugged Marinette’s side and kissed her temple.

“Yeah,” Marinette lowered her gaze guiltily, so Adrien changed the subject.

“So, how excited are you to see a celebrity wearing one of your daughter’s designs, Mme. Cheng?” He shot Marinette a wink as Sabine gushed about it, and Marinette mouthed a thank you.

He was always looking out for her, and he got along great with her parents, cracking jokes with her dad throughout dinner and complimenting her mother’s cooking. Adrien was the most beautiful boy she’d ever met, and she loved him more and more every day.

“How long until we get to see your dress?” Tom asked as he settled in on the couch next to his wife after dinner.

“I don’t know. The red carpet doesn’t really have a set schedule,” Marinette shrugged, and Tom tapped his fingers on the back of the couch.

“Okay, we’ll just wait,” he said, trying to seem nonchalant, though his impatience showed each time he shifted or cleared his throat.

Marinette chewed her nails as other artists and celebrities made their appearances, and Adrien bit his lip, glancing over at Tom with his arm wrapped around his wife. He felt the box in his pocket, finger tapping hesitantly as he eyed the space above Marinette’s shoulders. His heart sped up at the thought, so he swallowed hard and turned back to the TV. It was probably best not to make a move now. If she reacted poorly, it could ruin her moment, so he’d just wait.

Marinette gasped, hands flying up to cup her mouth as Clara’s name flashed at the bottom of the screen, and she appeared in a colorful, flowing gown. Her parents sat forward eagerly as a squeal rose up from her throat.

“She’s wearing my favorite!” Marinette squeaked between her fingers, and Tom patted her knee as Sabine increased the volume on the television.

“Standing here on the red carpet with Best Pop Artist nominee Clara Nightingale,” the reporter stated, turning to Clara with a smile. “Clara, can I just say you look lovely tonight? Can I ask who you’re wearing?”

“My dress was designed by someone sweet; a teen whose talent can’t be beat. More beautiful than any melody I’ve ever sang, this dress is by Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Clara said, giving a twirl, and Marinette buried her face in a couch pillow with a shrill scream.

Adrien rubbed her back with a laugh before she shot up again, eyes glued to the screen as Clara gushed about the details of her dress before the conversation steered toward her award nomination.

“A celebrity wearing my daughter’s original designs! I always knew you’d accomplish great things,” Tom boasted, pulling her in for a tight hug.

“We’re so proud of you, honey. We know how hard you worked,” Sabine tucked her hair behind her ear tenderly.

“Clara seemed really pleased with her dress, and I can see why. You did an amazing job, Marinette,” Adrien winked, and Marinette covered her face again.

“Your father and I have to prep for tomorrow, so we’ll let you two watch the rest together, okay?” Sabine said, passing them the remote.

“Okay. Good night,” Marinette waved as they stood and took their leave, and she found herself alone with Adrien once again.

They watched the screen in silence for a minute before Adrien stretched his arm over his head, gently draping it over her shoulders. She stiffened a little, so he awkwardly pulled back just as she scooted closer. They locked eyes briefly before averting their gazes with nervous titters.

“Listen, about what I was going to say earlier…I-” The buzz of Marinette’s phone on the coffee table cut him off, and Marinette reached for it with a smile.

“It’s Macy,” she said, swiping the video icon. “Hey, Mac-”

She stopped short as a loud scream pierced her speakers, cupping a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

“Clara was wearing your dress!”

“I know!”

“Can I just say? Stun- _ning_!” Eliott added, tugging the camera over to face him and Lisette.

“Totally awesome job, Marinette,” Lisette said.

“Are you all there?” Marinette quirked a brow as Macy turned the camera back around, and she noticed Martin sitting close beside her.

“Of course. We all got together at my place to watch,” Macy said. “This should show that girl at your old school that you’re way more amazing than she is.”

“Speaking of, we might have a plan for her, but I need your help. I’ll give you the details tomorrow,” Marinette said.

“Oh, sounds scandalous,” Macy cooed. “Okay, we will see you tomorrow, fashion queen!”

“Congrats, Marinette!” They all said, waving goodbye before hanging up.

“Your new friends are all really awesome,” Adrien remarked, lowering his gaze to his lap.

“They’re the best,” Marinette smiled down at her phone. “You’re really awesome too, ya know.”

Adrien flicked his gaze back to hers, a timid smile on her lips that made his heart skip. He wasn’t about to let the opportunity slip by him again. It was now or never.

“Marinette…earlier today at the museum, I was waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs before Lila attacked me, and I wanted to give you this,” he reached into his pocket to retrieve a long jewelry case, opening it to reveal a small pink diamond necklace. “Ever since Lila came back and all of this started, I’ve begun to see you differently. I’ve always thought you were amazing and talented, and now I see that you’re so much more. It took me a while to realize, longer than it should have, but you’re more than a friend to me…I guess what I’m trying to say is- I love you, Marinette.”

Marinette stared at him with wide eyes, jaw hanging slack before she closed it with a gulp.

“I love zoos! I want to snooze- no! I mean-” She cupped her face, and Adrien placed his hands on her shoulders with a chuckle as she peeked through her fingers. “I love you. I really, really love you.”

“Well, that is a relief because it would have been pretty awkward if you said no,” he rubbed the back of his neck, and she buried her face into his shoulder with a laugh.

“I tried to tell you so many times, but I could never get my words right,” she mumbled against his shirt, and he rested his head against hers.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize your feelings sooner. My own feelings too,” he said, running his fingers through her hair. “You’re a wonderful person, and I want to be by your side forever.”

Marinette felt her ears burning, and she leaned against him in a daze until he eventually pulled back and removed the necklace from the box. She turned around, admiring the sparkling gem as he fastened it around her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder and pressing his cheek against hers.

“Will you help me get a little revenge on Lila tonight? Cut the first thread of her web?” He murmured, touching his nose to her cheek. “Tomorrow everyone is going to think she and I are dating unless…we could post a picture together.”

“The first lie we debunk,” she said thoughtfully, and Adrien retrieved his phone from his pocket.

He raised his camera before planting a kiss on her cheek. Marinette giggled as he held her close and snapped the picture, and they smiled down at it before Adrien sat up to type his post. He turned to her after it sent, setting his phone down and biting his lip.

“There is one more thing…” He said, drumming his fingers. “At the party when we were in the garden, we almost kissed, and I’ve gone months wishing we had. Now Lila kissed me, and I’d really rather forget what that felt like, so would it be alright if…we picked up where we left off a few months ago?”

Marinette’s heart jumped in her chest, and she swallowed back the lump in her throat and nodded.

“Yes.”

Adrien cupped her jaw, brushing her cheek with his thumb as they leaned in, eyelids drooping. Her breath swirled against his cheeks, lips parting eagerly as they brushed against his. His heart hammered in a frenzy, building and building as his anticipation grew, waiting to spill over the moment it found release. But just as that moment came, his leg buzzed, and he came crashing down to earth again.

With a short sigh, he pulled back and retrieved his phone, quirking a brow at the caller ID.

“It’s Chloe,” he said before answering. “Hell-”

“Were you two going to list Dupain-Cheng designing for Clara Nightingale among our assets, or was I just supposed to figure that out myself?” She scolded.

“Sorry. It was kind of-”

“No time for excuses. I need to propose this to you before I change my mind. I know the perfect way to enact your plan,” Chloe said with a groan. “I hate myself for even considering it.”

“What are you suggesting?” Adrien asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“We’re going to make Marinette famous, and I think I know the perfect way to do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Adrinette heavy chapter to bring you into the weekend. Will I ever let the poor babies kiss? Maybe. Someday.   
> I live for Adrien and Marinette killing each other with romantic gestures. Things are about to start getting interesting ;) Only 5 chapters to go.


	16. Happier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here!! Sorry it took so long I moved apartments at the end of June, so I was busy packing and moving and then unpacking and settling, so it's taken me some time. Plus this chapter is like 8.3k words long, so it took me a minute.  
> A couple of things, so a while back on my tumblr I asked rabbit or dog with no context, and more people picked rabbit, so you will see the fruits of your labor in this chapter, but I did do the rabbit differently here than what we got in canon because I wasn't a fan of the power or the miraculous or the weapon or just any of it, so I changed it because fuck canon, we don't know her! Hope you all enjoy! This chapter is a ride.

Chapter 16

Marinette and Adrien stared at his phone, jaws hanging agape as silence stretched on until Chloe sighed, and Marinette blinked out of her trance.

“I’m sorry. We’re going to what now?” She said, cocking her head to the side.

“Ugh, just get over here,” Chloe groaned before hanging up.

Marinette and Adrien exchanged bewildered looks, and at her cocked brow, he shrugged as if to say, ‘I have no idea what just happened either.’ Marinette nodded before they gathered their things and piled back into Adrien’s town car to head to the hotel. On the drive over, Adrien laced his fingers through hers once more, and she smiled up at him as this thumb traced the back of her palm, a fluttery feeling spreading through her chest.

She’d waited for this moment for so long, and now they were finally together. Adrien had fallen in love with her after all, and to her surprise, she was relatively calm about it. She wasn’t planning their wedding or naming their future pets, but she felt an overwhelming warmth in her chest that spread to her cheeks. Perhaps it was because she and Adrien knew each other better now, and she’d grown to be more comfortable around him. He was a true friend, and someone she could lean on through all of this mess, a stable rock in the middle of a storm, providing her with support whenever she needed it, and that was worth the world to her.

When they arrived at the hotel, Adrien, sensing her nerves, never let go the whole way up to Chloe’s suite. Chloe was staring out at her balcony when they arrived, a pensive frown wrinkling her forehead, and she turned to them, pursing her lips to mask her expression as they approached. They eyed each other in tense silence until Marinette spoke up.

“So,” she started, cocking a brow, “what?”

Chloe rolled her eyes and rubbed her temple with a sigh.

“Look, don’t go getting any ideas that I’m doing this for you. This isn’t about you; it’s about revenge,” Chloe said awkwardly. “Lila seems to feel the most threatened by you, so I think it will have more of an impact if your name is associated with all of this charity work you want to do, and the only way to make anyone else care enough to report about it is to make you someone worth talking about.”

“What makes you think Lila is threatened by me?” Marinette said, rubbing her arm. “All she ever does is toy with me.”

“And why do you think that is?” Chloe rolled her eyes when Marinette still seemed lost. “When someone like her feels threatened, they lash out and try to bring you down.”

“Is that why you were always so mean to me?” Marinette’s eyes narrowed, a smirk curling on her lips, and Chloe scoffed.

“Don’t lump me in with her! I’m mean to people for the sheer entertainment of watching them suffer. Totally different,” Chloe waved it away.

“Okay, so how exactly do you plan on making Marinette famous?” Adrien asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“Easily,” Chloe said with a shrug. “The dumb brat has already started making a name for herself, and more and more important people are starting to notice her talent, if you want to call it that.”

“I will ignore the insult in favor of the compliment,” Marinette crossed her arms over her chest and cocked a hip.

“Look, even my mom has complimented your work, so I think we should – as disgusting as this is – ask my mom to help you launch your fashion career.” Chloe cringed as she said it.

Marinette stared at her for a long moment before shifting her weight.

“You’re being serious right now?” Marinette’s eyebrows raised.

“I know. Even I’m shocked.” Chloe wrinkled her nose.

“You want to help me start my fashion career? _Now_?”

“It’s the only way to take down that brat for good,” Chloe said, placing her hands on her hips.

“This is uncharacteristically nice of you, Chloe,” Adrien said with a smile that brought a flush to her cheeks. “I’m proud of you.”

“I still hate you, and don’t ever expect me to be caught dead wearing your trash, but my mom wanted to train you, so I think it’s our best shot.” Chloe turned away stubbornly.

“So, what? We’re just going to walk up to your mom and ask her to work with me?” Marinette scoffed.

“Pretty much,” Chloe said, marching past her.

“Wait, we’re going right now?” Marinette flinched, turning over her shoulder.

“We want to take her down this century, Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe said pointedly, crossing the hall to her mother’s suite.

“But…wait, Chloe-” she rushed after her as she barged into the room across the hall.

Audrey was in the midst of a hot stone massage, and Marinette curled her shoulders.

“Should we disturb her-”

“Mommy,” Chloe said, and Audrey gave some groan of acknowledgement. “You remember my dreadful former classmate, the one who designed the feather hat for Adrien?”

“Vaguely,” Audrey said.

“Well, Clara Nightingale walked the red carpet in one of her designs, and I think you should back her brand,” Chloe suggested.

“I thought you hated this girl-”

“You and me both,” Marinette grumbled.

“-now it sounds like you’re being _nice_ ,” Audrey choked on the word.

“There’s a nasty girl at school that I want to get rid of, and I need to make Dupain-Cheng famous to do it,” Chloe explained, and Audrey moaned as the masseuse worked a knot in her shoulders.

“Get me a portfolio by the end of the month, then we’ll talk,” she said, and Chloe clapped her hands together.

“Thank you, Mommy,” she cooed.

“Wait, I’m sorry, by the end of the month?” Marinette tilted her head to the side.

“Fashion moves quickly, dear, so if you want to be relevant, you’ll get me your portfolio with a pitch before the end of the month,” Audrey said more sternly, and Marinette blanched.

“She’ll have it ready,” Adrien promised, and Marinette shot him a look.

“I’m not so sure she can-”

“Enjoy your massage,” Chloe grabbed Marinette’s arm and dragged her from the room.

“Chloe, I don’t know if I can-”

"Oh, shut it," Chloe clamped her hand in a mouth-shutting motion. "You are annoyingly persistent when you want to be. I've seen you accomplish way more in less time, so don't you even say you can't do it because if anyone has got what it takes, it's you, and if you tell anyone I said that, I will destroy everything you love."

“The end of the month? That only gives me a week to come up with an entire line,” Marinette said pointedly. “Not to mention it has to impress your mom – _the queen of fashion_!”

“And?” Chloe quirked a brow, and Marinette gave her a bewildered look.

“Chloe’s right, Marinette, you can do this,” Adrien took her hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

“But what if I can’t?” Marinette lowered her gaze.

“Then your fashion career is dead, and I’ll just get rid of Lila my way,” Chloe shrugged before sauntering back into her suite. “Toodles!”

Marinette leaned her face into Adrien’s shoulder with a moan, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

“I know this is a lot of pressure, but you are the most amazing girl I know. You’re an incredible designer, and I know you’re going to knock it out,” he said, pulling back to press his forehead to hers, those green eyes baring into hers with a confidence she wished she felt. She took a deep, centering breath and nodded.

“Okay,” she said, pressing her lips into a firm line. “Let’s do it.”

***

Lila glared down at her phone screen, her laptop playing Clara’s acceptance speech in the background which only made her blood boil hotter. Marinette pulled a couple fast ones on her, but it was the last time she’d get the best of her. She stared down at Adrien’s post again with a scowl.

“ _So proud of @marinette-dc! I’m so lucky to have fallen for someone as amazing as you._ ”

Adrien would regret crossing her like this. They both would.

***

The next day at school, Marinette was quite the hot topic after her big debut. Everyone was buzzing about Clara’s dress, and she received compliments left and right, though she found it hard to enjoy her moment with Audrey’s deadline looming over her.

She’d spent all night brainstorming ideas, but so far she had nothing. Nada. Zilch. No ideas. No inspiration. Nothing, and she was a sweaty ball of nerves. Numerous times she’d tried to give herself pep talks. She saved the city on a daily basis, fought ten-ton monsters and tricky magicians. How hard could it be to design a few dresses and coats?

Infinitely hard, as it turned out. In fact, part of her wished it was as easy as fighting an akuma. That there was some clever shortcut to her end goal, but there were no such things in this case. Just her own imagination and the wall between it and her sketchpad.

“Why so glum?” Macy asked as Marinette shoved books into her locker. “Shouldn’t you be excited about your dress? Everyone loves it.”

“I am, but I just…Another amazing opportunity has fallen in my lap, and I don’t think I can do it, and I’m stressing out over it,” she explained with a sigh.

“Yeah, you are breaking out a little,” Lisette pointed out, and Marinette covered her chin with a groan.

“You’re amazing, Marinette, and you always find a solution,” Macy said, but when Marinette seemed less than convinced, she pursed her lips. “Tell you what, Lisette can help you cover your zit, and we’ll help you get your mojo back, okay?”

“Okay,” Marinette said as Macy took her hand and led her to the bathroom where Lisette somehow managed to completely erase any signs of her stress. Honestly, she was a wizard with a tube of concealer.

“There they are with the lady of the hour,” Eliott said when they met up for lunch.

Macy linked her arm through Martin’s and planted a kiss on his cheek. When Marinette eyed them, Martin’s cheeks flushed, and Macy perked up.

“Oh yeah, we never got a chance to tell you with everything that happened yesterday,” she gasped. “After the akuma, we were all looking for you, and Martin and I bumped into each other.”

\- - -

“Macy!” Martin’s eyebrows raised before a flush came over his cheeks. “Are you okay? The akuma didn’t hurt you, did it?”

Macy eyed him for a long moment before grabbing his collar and yanking him down to meet her lips.

\- - -

“And now we’re together,” Macy said with a cheery grin.

“Aww, good for you two,” Marinette giggled, and Eliott shot her a knowing smirk.

“I seem to recall another telling post about you and a certain model.” He waggled his eyebrows, and Marinette bit her lip.

“He gave me this necklace.” She pulled it from under her collar with a soft smile.

“How romantic!” Lisette said.

“How sparkly,” Macy added with a longing look until Eliott nudged her with his elbow.

“We should all double date this weekend,” Eliott suggested, and Macy shot up.

“We can go golfing! My parents are part-owners at one of the courses so that my dad can play whenever he wants,” she said, bouncing excitedly.

“I’ve never played golf.” Marinette curled her shoulders. “Besides, I have a lot to do.”

“Oh, come on, Marinette. We can teach you,” Martin said, and they all gave her pleading looks.

“I-” Marinette hesitated. “We’ll see.”

“What’s so urgent that you can’t come out, Marinette?” Lisette asked as they took their seats.

“Does it have to do with that girl?” Eliott lowered his voice.

“Kind of…” Marinette took a deep breath before explaining the entire situation – the plan, her deadline, all of it.

“Whoa, you’re really gonna pitch to Audrey Bourgeois?” Macy whispered, eyes wide.

“I’m gonna try,” Marinette pushed her peas around with a spoon. “I’m kinda running on empty right now.”

“If you need any help let us know, okay?” Macy reached out to place a hand over hers.

“Yeah, we know tons about fashion and starting charities,” Eliott echoed. “We’ve got your back.”

“Thanks, guys.”

***

“How could he do this to me!” Lila sobbed loudly in the locker room. “I thought we were going to be together then he left me for her!”

Several of the girls surrounded her, offering tissues and patting her sympathetically. It was almost too easy to get them all eating out of the palm of her hand. She’d like to see Adrien squirm his way out of this one.

“It’s really unlike Adrien to do something like this,” Rose said, pursing her lips.

“Yeah, there must be some explanation,” Mylene echoed.

“It’s not his fault,” Lila sniffled. “Marinette has never liked me. She even had her friends make up all those stories to make me look bad, and now she’s stolen Adrien right out from under me! I just don’t understand what I did to make her hate me.”

“Well, she was always kinda possessive of Adrien,” Alix said, rubbing the back of her neck as the locker room doors opened.

“Well, well, well, the two-timer himself. What do you have to say for yourself?” Alya folded her arms over her chest, and the girls rallied around Lila who shot Adrien a devious smirk.

“It’s fine, girls,” she said with a whimper. “I just don’t understand, Adrien. Yesterday we kissed at the museum, and then you said online that you’re with Marinette…I just want the truth.”

“You want the truth?” Adrien cocked a brow. “Fine. We didn’t kiss at the museum - you latched onto me without my permission. I never told you that I liked you, in fact, we barely ever see each other. I don’t know what you thought we were, but I’m in love with Marinette, not you. Sorry.”

Lila’s face hardened, but Adrien held her gaze steady.

“Was that enough truth for you?” He asked as the bell rang, and the girls all glanced at Lila.

“Well, I certainly hope you two are happy,” she said, but Adrien wasn’t fazed.

“We are. Thank you. I hope one day you find happiness too. _Real_ happiness.”

At that they all dispersed, and Adrien held Lila’s glare as everyone made their way out the door. She stopped beside him, turning to whisper in his ear.

“You’ve just made a big mistake,” she murmured.

“No.” Adrien shook his head. “You did when you chose to lie to everyone, and I’m not sorry for what you’ve got coming.”

Lila grunted before stalking off to class, and Adrien let out a breath. His heart was pounding, but he felt exhilarated. Was this what it felt like to stand his ground? It was terrifying, yet immensely satisfying, and he knew now that their plan would work. Lila’s glory days were numbered, and they were going to set everyone free.

Most of their other classmates were supportive and even congratulated him, although Alya refused to look at him, and he was actually on top of his game for the next several days. Even Kagami couldn’t keep up during fencing, and part of him wondered why he hadn’t done this ages ago.

“Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng,” he greeted that Saturday when he finally convinced Nathalie to clear his schedule so he could help Marinette with her designs. “How is Marinette?”

“She hasn’t come out of her room all day,” Sabine winced, and Adrien sighed.

“I’ll go up and see her,” he offered.

“Here, she hasn’t had breakfast,” Tom said, tossing some croissants onto a plate.

“Thanks, Mr. Dupain,” Adrien nodded, accepting the plate and pacing out the back door and up the stairs.

When he made it to Marinette’s room, he found her face down in her sketchbook with a defeated slump to her shoulders. Crumpled paper littered the desk and floor, several patterns and magazines covering nearly every surface, though he did take pride in seeing the photo of the two of them as her desktop background.

“How goes designing?” He dared to ask, and she slowly turned her head, revealing puffy, blood-shot eyes and mascara-streaked cheeks.

“Great, except I have no talent and my life is over,” she said before burying her face again.

Adrien let out a breathy laugh, setting the plate and cup of coffee he’d picked up from the café next door amidst the mess and taking a seat beside her.

“C’mon, you and I both know that’s not true,” he said, rubbing her back. “You’re just in a rut right now, but you’ll get out of it.”

Marinette sat up with a sniffle and wiped at her cheek, noticing the things he’d brought up.

“Is that coffee?” She quirked a brow, reaching for it and immediately taking a sip with a satisfied moan.

“Of course because I’m the best boyfriend in the world,” he beamed, and a small smile broke over her lips. “Sorry I couldn’t visit sooner.”

“It’s okay. I know you’re busy. Besides, I’ve been so focused on designing the past few days I don’t think I would have had the brain capacity to do anything else,” she said, taking a croissant as Adrien nudged them toward her. “I feel like such a failure.”

“Your deadline is still a few days away. Don’t give up yet,” Adrien encouraged.

“It’s _three_ days away, and I have _nothing_ ,” she leaned against her fist with a moan. “This is my big chance, and I’m gonna blow it!”

Adrien pursed his lips in contemplation before standing up and patting her shoulder.

“I think what you need is a little fresh air, so let’s go out for a while. Everyone is going to play golf, so maybe some exercise will get some blood pumping to your head,” he said, taking her hands and pulling her to her feet. “Get cleaned up.”

“Adrien, I dunno-”

“No excuses, come on.” He gave her a look, and when she threw her head back in exasperation, he switched gears. “You and I haven’t been out on a date yet because of everything, and I really want to spend time with you. Please?”

Marinette held his pleading gaze for a moment before letting out a relenting sigh, and a grin stretched across Adrien’s lips.

“You’re going to get me into all kinds of trouble with that face of yours,” she teased as he pulled her in.

“After golf we’ll go to your secret garden, just you and me and see if we can’t find you a muse,” he said softly, touching his nose to hers. “But you’ve been at this for days. You need a break.”

“I guess,” she mumbled, and Adrien pinched her side teasingly before leaning in closer.

Her eyelids hooded as he tilted his head, lips brushing tauntingly just before the door slammed downstairs, and Macy’s voice called out. Adrien sighed, holding her face in his hands longingly before planting a soft kiss on her nose and pulling away as footsteps pounded up the stairs.

“Marinette- oh!” Macy surveyed her disheveled appearance with a wince. “It’s worse than I thought, but have no fear. We’ve come to help.”

Lisette poked her head through the door before climbing up with a big makeup bag as Macy shooed Adrien out of the room.

“You can wait down in the living room with the other boyfriends while we work,” she said, sweetly, and Adrien shot Marinette a longing look before disappearing down the stairs.

Macy and Lisette cleaned her up in no time, and she started to feel a little better now that her hair was brushed. Lisette covered her dark circles and blemishes, and Macy presented her with a custom golf outfit. After everything she’d been through lately, it was nice to have friends looking out for her.

“As your best friends, we order you to take a break from designing and come have fun with us,” Macy declared, and Marinette shot a glance at her pile of ideas. “They’ll be there when you get back.”

“Okay,” Marinette caved, and Macy clapped excitedly.

The boys were playing Ultimate Mecha Strike when they came down, and Adrien locked eyes with Marinette instantly, a smile curling on his lips. Marinette felt her cheeks warm, and she averted her gaze as they stood up to join them.

“She lives,” Eliott remarked with a teasing grin, holding out his arms, and Marinette bit back a smirk.

“If by lives you mean she’s riddled with anxiety then yes,” she said, and Eliott ruffled her hair, though Macy quickly slapped his hand away, scolding him for ruining her work.

“You look cute in that outfit,” Adrien complimented as they headed downstairs, and Marinette tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear with a giggle.

“Would you kids like some treats for the road?” Tom offered a box of macarons with a grin, and Eliott and Martin perked up.

“No thank you. I’m on a diet,” Macy declined when they were passed to her. “Are we ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Eliott said, eyeing her as Lisette picked two more cookies from the box before they crowded outside to the limo.

“Have fun!” Sabine called.

Marinette winced a little against the sunlight, having been cooped up in her room since she got home from school yesterday, and she was soon directed into the back of a silver limo. Adrien sat beside her, slipping his fingers into hers the moment they settled and lifting her hand to kiss the back of her palm. Biting back a smile, she leaned her head against his shoulder as he trailed his thumb over her knuckles, lost in her own bliss for the duration of the ride.

Although her mind occasionally wandered back to her deadline, she forced herself to take deep breaths when her nerves crept back in, and each time she squeezed Adrien’s hand a little tighter, he pressed gentle kisses to her hair, her temple, her hand, always patient, always supportive. Part of her still couldn’t believe they were together, and her heart skipped each time she imagined what it would be like to finally kiss him for real. She supposed she’d know soon enough.

The golf course was huge, and all of the staff knew Macy by name when they pulled up. Marinette felt a little awkward as they offered her water and fruit left and right as they headed up the sidewalk to the waiting golf carts, but her friends barely seemed to bat an eye, including Adrien who graciously accepted a bottle of water.

She tried to comfort herself a little seeing as if Chloe’s plan worked, this would likely be her life soon enough, but part of her felt really bad for the people following after socialites with dark umbrellas to shield them from the sun. In a way, it felt like she was on a different planet.

“How many holes would you like today, mademoiselle?” A man in a suit coat asked as several other men loaded club bags onto their carts.

“We’ve got a greenie with us today,” she said, casting Marinette a smile. “So let’s make it a half-course day.”

“Very well.” He nodded. “Best of luck.”

“Thank you, Javier,” Macy giggled, skipping over to her cart.

Marinette glanced around in awe much to Adrien's amusement. He chuckled as her head whipped around on the ride to the first hole, taking in all of the workers diligently tending to the lawn.

"Don't laugh," she scolded, which only made him laugh harder. "Hey! I'm not used to being waited on hand and foot. This is all new to me."

"I'm not making fun of you. It's really cute watching you. Sometimes I get overwhelmed by it all too, so I know what you're feeling," he said. "I'm not anyone special, and I hate taking advantage of others, but this is their job."

"I guess," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'm just used to doing everything myself."

"It's overwhelming at times especially when they do things like tie your shoes or open your drink," he admitted with a wince, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's okay to tell them no if you want, but sometimes I find doing that makes me feel worse, so I've learned to accept it."

"It's hard to believe people live like this," she remarked, eyeing a group of well-dressed players as they drove passed.

"It's different when it's all you've ever known," Adrien said, lowering his gaze to his lap before smiling back up at her. "Your humility is cute which is why I know you're going to change the world when our plan succeeds."

"You mean _if_ our plan succeeds," she corrected, but he gave her a look as they reached the first course.

"Marinette, you go last so you can watch all of us. We'll teach you everything you need to know," Macy said with a cheery grin, and Marinette listened intently to all of their advice, though when it was her turn, she still had no idea what she was doing.

She stared at the ball as Macy and Eliott called out pointers, but it felt like they were speaking another language. Gentle arms wrapped around her waist, and she felt another body pressing into her.

"I'll help you," Adrien said in her ear, placing his hands over hers. "Spread your feet apart and make sure the club head is straight, like this."

He turned the club slightly and adjusted her hands, being far more intimate than necessary, not that she was complaining. They were on a date after all, albeit a group one.

"Now, lean forward so your arms hang down and center your weight," he ran a hand up her back and gently pushed her forward. "To set up your back swing, be sure to rotate your shoulders and hips and follow through with the club then shift your weight slightly to the left and swing along the same curve."

Adrien placed his hands on her hips and shoulders, guiding her through the motion before moving around to the front, trailing his finger purposefully along her jaw with a smirk. Taking a few steps back, he motioned to the ball, and Marinette blinked a few times to clear the haze. She swallowed hard, her back and sides still tingling from his touch and followed his advice. She startled a little at the sound of soft claps over her shoulder as she watched the ball soar across the green.

"Very nice advice, Adrien," Macy complimented, "but get a room next time, you two."

Adrien and Marinette's cheeks flushed as they turned back to the carts to move to their balls. He extended a hand to her with a smile which she took as they followed behind.

As it turned out, she was pretty lousy at golf, but she didn’t care. They talked and laughed, poking fun at each other and enjoying the day. It was time spent with people she cared about and who in return cared about her, and just for a little while, she let go of her stress, her anxiety, her fear. These were her real friends, and she knew that even if she missed her deadline, they’d always have her back.

“Well, Marinette, I think you can rule out professional golfing as a career option,” Eliott said with a laugh, turning the score card around. “You never scored lower than a double bogey.”

“That’s bad, right?” She tilted her head to the side.

“It’s horrible,” Adrien affirmed, pinching her sides. “You looked so cute though.”

“Looks like we’ll just have to come play more often to catch you up,” Macy said with a smirk. “Now come on. They’re setting up a picnic over at the pavilion for us.”

“Great, I’m starving,” Lisette moaned, and Marinette noticed Eliott eyeing Macy with a frown.

When they made it to the pavilion, Macy broke away from Martin’s arm and gestured to the clubhouse.

“I’m gonna go run and see my dad really quick. The grass on hole 5 is looking a little high, so I’m going to tell him to have the lawn crew take care of it,” she said, taking a few steps back. “Don’t wait for me. Dig in!”

Eliott watched her go with a sigh as they all settled in at the table.

“What’s wrong?” Marinette asked, and he flicked his gaze to her, pursing his lips.

“She’s doing it again.” Eliott shook his head.

“Doing what again?” Adrien’s eyebrows furrowed, and Lisette winced.

“Dieting,” she said, holding up air quotes.

“Macy has always struggled with her appearance,” Eliott started, pinching the bridge of his nose. “She gets an idea in her head that something about her is unattractive, so she tries to fix it. In the past it’s been her hair or her teeth or her complexion, but ever since a guy she liked rejected her for being ‘too fat’ last year she’s become obsessed with her weight.”

“That’s awful!” Marinette said, cupping a hand over her mouth.

“She goes on these ‘diets’ every few months, but in reality she’s just skipping meals,” Eliott continued. “She hides at mealtime or spends most of it talking so you don’t notice how little she’s eating.”

“She just pushed her food around when she had dinner with me this week,” Martin confirmed. “I thought she just didn’t like it, but she just insisted she wasn’t that hungry.”

“I’ve tried to talk to her about it, but she insists she’s fine and that her chef blends shakes for her every morning with all of her necessary vitamins and minerals, but that’s not the point,” Eliott sighed. “I want to help her learn to love herself the way she is.”

“I’m gonna go find her,” Marinette said, standing up.

“Try the bathroom,” Eliott suggested as Marinette rushed off, and Adrien watched her go with a longing smile.

“Looks like both of our dates have run off,” he remarked to Martin.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to throw a wrench in your date,” Eliott said, rubbing the back of his head.

“It’s okay.” Adrien shrugged. “She’ll always jump at the opportunity to help. It’s why I love her so much.”

“Macy?” Marinette called, peeking her head into the bathroom and spotting her friend sitting in the chair across the room. She sniffled and rubbed at her eye as Marinette entered, throwing on a smile.

“Oh, Marinette, I was just-”

“Eliott told us.” Her face fell at that, and she shifted her gaze to her lap.

“I’m just trying to lose 2 kilos,” she insisted, and Marinette sat beside her.

“Macy, you don’t need to lose weight,” she said, placing a hand on Macy’s shoulder, but Macy rolled her eyes.

“Easy for you to say. You’re so small and cute,” she grunted.

“And you’re tall and curvy and beautiful and in really good shape,” Marinette shot back, and Macy pursed her lips.

“I do a lot of cardio.” She shrugged, biting her lip. “I just wish I looked like you. Boys like small and cute.”

“Depends on the boy,” Marinette said, nudging her. “Martin really likes you the way you are.”

“I know, but…”

“But what?”

“I’m afraid that he’s going to find someone thinner and prettier and forget all about me,” she said, covering her face. “Boys don’t like fat girls.”

“That’s not true,” Marinette prompted, but Macy averted her gaze. “Macy-”

A loud boom shook the building, and the girls clung to each other with shrieks. The lights flicked above their head, and Marinette’s jaw clenched.

“That wasn’t a normal blast,” she said. “Someone must have been akumatized.”

“Oh, I should go find Martin,” Macy gasped, jumping up.

“You go on ahead; I’ll go make sure everyone gets to safety,” Marinette said, gesturing in the opposite direction, though as soon as Macy rounded the corner, she stepped back into the bathroom to transform.

Chat Noir was already on the scene when she arrived, and this akuma was a doozy. Apparently, Macy’s father had gotten upset with his opponent for cheating during their game, and now sought revenge with his golf ball grenades.

“Someone has quite the explosive temper,” Chat said as they dodged back.

“We’re gonna need a little luck to beat this one. Lucky Charm!” She eyed the folding fan in her hands contemplatively. “A little luck and an ally. I’ve gotta go to Master Fu!”

“Make it quick or cat sashimi is gonna show up on the next menu.” Her partner cupped his hand to his throat and stuck out his tongue as she shot off.

“Master Fu, I need a Miraculous!” Marinette burst through the door to his apartment.

“Do you have someone in mind?” Master Fu smiled, retrieving the box from the phonograph.

“Um,” she hummed, pursing her lips and surveying her options.

She could pick Martin or Eliott again, but she wasn’t sure she needed the turtle or the fox. There was Chloe, but she was too far away, and her power needed to get close which wasn’t an option. She needed something with range…

“Can I use this one?” She lifted the rabbit’s crescent shaped pin from its compartment.

“If it is the one you need,” he said with a nod.

“Thank you, Master. I’ll bring it back!” She dropped it into her purse and darted off.

When Ladybug made it back, she swung in just in time to catch her kitty as he was launched into the air. He shot her a grateful look as they landed then glanced around.

“Weren’t you supposed to bring back help?” He cocked a brow, and she held out the hair pin with a wince.

“I have a Miraculous now I just need to find a user,” she explained, and Chat brandished his staff.

“You work on that. I’ll deal with him,” he said, spinning his staff to deflect another ball.

“Daddy!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir paused as Macy climbed atop a picnic table and placed her hands on her hips. Martin and Eliott looked on from the entrance to the clubhouse worriedly.

“That’s enough! This is insane,” she called, and her father glanced her way with a scowl.

“No one cheats on my course! This doesn’t concern you, now go inside before you get hurt,” Golfer ordered, but Macy stood her ground.

Chat tackled Golfer while he was distracted, sending several balls flying, and Macy watched as one bounced off a chair, ricocheting toward her. She closed her eyes, but strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her off just in time. When she opened them again, she saw the ground flying past her and glanced up to see Ladybug’s dark hair.

“That was very brave of you, but also incredibly reckless,” Ladybug chided gently when they landed on the roof.

“That’s my dad,” Macy said with pleading eyes. “Please help him.”

Ladybug eyed her for a long moment before a smile curled on her lips. If there was any way to boost Macy’s confidence…

“Tell you what, why don’t you help for real?” She said, retrieving the box and holding it out to her. “Macy Chanteur, this is the Miraculous of the rabbit which grants the power of teleportation. You will use it for the greater good and return it to me at the end of the mission.”

“Wait, is this for real?” Macy gasped, cupping her cheeks. “You want to make me a hero?”

“Why not? You’ve shown that you’re brave,” Ladybug said.

“I don’t know. I don’t think I’m good enough,” Macy lowered her gaze, and Ladybug placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Let me tell you a secret. Anyone can be a hero by choosing to stand up for what’s right, and you’ve done just that,” Ladybug said, placing the box in her hands. “I’m not making you a hero. You already are one. I’m just giving you superpowers.”

Macy turned the box over in her hands before pressing her lips together with a nod. Lifting the lid, she winced against the light, eyebrows raising as her kwami materialized.

“Hello there, new friend,” Fluff giggled, floating around her.

“Whoa, does every Miraculous come with a cute pet?” Macy poked at her giddily.

“I’m not a pet; I’m a kwami. I grant you magical powers. All you have to do is say ‘Fluff, transform me!’”

“Okay. Fluff, transform me!”

Macy glanced down at her costume with wide eyes, a smile stretching across her lips, and Ladybug took her wrist.

“Come on. Let’s go save your dad.”

Chat Noir flew through the air after a blast from a golf ball, landing at their feet as they touched down again. He blinked up at them with a groan.

“Hey, you found someone. Great,” he coughed as Ladybug offered him a hand.

“Ladybug!” Martin and Eliott called.

“It’s not safe here. You two need to leave,” she ordered.

“Not without Macy,” Martin said, and Bunny smiled.

“Macy is safe and sound, and more than anything she wants you two safe as well, kay?” She blew them a kiss before following Chat and Ladybug into the action.

Bunny swung her mallet just in time to deflect a golf bomb before it exploded, and Golfer’s eyes narrowed.

“A bit lowbrow fighting a golfer with croquet, Ladybug. Can’t you afford more than a cheap knock-off sport?” He grunted, and Bunny cocked a hip.

“If I’m more skilled than you are with a mallet then what does that say about your golf game?” She quirked a brow, and Golfer let out a growl before hurdling several more balls in their direction.

“We can’t get close to him,” Chat said as they dodged, and Ladybug pursed her lips.

Landing on a table, she summoned her Lucky Charm, eyebrows furrowing as a tennis racket landed in her hands. She turned it over as Golfer’s mocking laughter echoed across the field.

“You really should learn your sports, Ladybug,” he chortled as she glanced around, singling in on his golf balls, Bunny, Chat Noir, and the racket.

“Maybe it’s you who needs to get a little more creative,” she shot back. “Bunny, Chat Noir, follow my lead!”

Ladybug charged forward again, her partners following suit, and Golfer rolled his eyes before swinging another hoard of balls. Chat and Bunny deflected several, and Ladybug lobbed one back at Golfer with her racket. He watched it bounce toward him with wide eyes before it detonated, sending him flying. Ladybug eyed his club as it twirled into the air.

“You’re up, Bunny!”

“Burrow!” Bunny called, spinning her mallet, and a blue portal opened beneath the club as it fell, transporting it into Chat Noir’s waiting Cataclysm.

“No!” Golfer shouted as it dissolved into dust, revealing a small black butterfly.

“No more evildoing for you, little akuma.”

Bunny paced over to help her father up as he blinked in confusion.

“What happened?” He groaned, rubbing his head.

“You were akumatized because your opponent cheated to win,” she explained. “If you ask me, I would just ban him from the course since you’re a part-owner.”

“That is true,” he said, cupping his chin. “I shouldn’t have gotten so work up when I decide who golfs here.”

“It happens to the best of us,” Ladybug assured him as she and Chat approached.

“Thank you, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Bunny,” he said before Eliott and Martin ran up with his wife.

“Mr. Chanteur!”

“Eliott! Where is Macy?”

Bunny and Ladybug exchanged grins before the trio bumped fists.

“Pound it!”

***

“Macy!” Eliott and Martin raced up to her as she exited the clubhouse, Lisette, Marinette, and Adrien in tow.

“Are you alright?” Eliott asked.

“Yeah, Ladybug helped me get to safety,” she said, waving it away.

“I’m glad.” Martin pulled her in for a long hug, and she leaned her head against his with a smile.

“Well, the staff is setting up our lunch again,” Eliott said, gesturing over his shoulder.

“Good because I’m really about to starve now,” Lisette moaned, but Macy took a step back.

“I’m gonna go check on my dad. I’ll meet up with you guys,” she said before quickly pacing off, and Eliott sighed.

“She’ll get there,” Lisette said, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him back, though he cast a frown over his shoulder in the direction Macy went.

Eliott wasn’t the only one bothered by Macy’s mealtime avoidance, and several hours later, Marinette sat on the steps of the Trocadero, eyes trained ahead as she picked at the corner of her sketchbook. Even after becoming a hero, Macy still lacked confidence in herself, and Marinette’s mind churned with worry.

Adrien noticed her frown as she approached with ice cream and sat beside her.

“Still blocked?” He asked, offering her a spoonful, and she accepted it with a sigh, flicking her gaze to the pile of crumbled sheets beside her.

“I’m just not getting anything,” she said, leaning against her fist. “I can’t stop thinking about Macy.”

“Did you talk to her?” Adrien asked, popping a small spoon into his mouth.

“Yeah, but it didn’t help,” she sighed, glancing down at her blank page.

Adrien eyed her as she stuffed ice cream into her mouth with a defeated pout before wrapping an arm around her.

“You’ll think of something. I promise,” he said softly, and she took a deep breath before picking up her pencil again.

“I want to design something for Macy. Even if I don’t make the deadline, I could still give it to her as a gift,” she said, tilting her head in thought.

“I think she’d like that, and who knows, maybe it will get your creative juices flowing,” Adrien urged, and she pursed her lips, pencil hovering over the page briefly before she set to work.

Adrien watched as she scribbled away, finishing off the ice cream and watching people pass. After a while, Marinette held up her sketchbook with a smile, and Adrien leaned over to rest his chin on her shoulder.

“That looks great,” he complimented. “Macy will love it.”

Marinette lowered the book to her lap contently, glancing up at the woman walking past with her dog and feeling her heart jolt. In an instant, she pictured a flowing gown to accentuate her hips, and a colorful suit for the man carrying a bag of bread. The world around her blossomed, every shadow, every person, every print, every color filled her mind with ideas.

Up until now, she hadn’t known what she wanted her brand to represent. She had no direction, no inspiration, but in one moment, she realized that she didn’t want her designs to be worn by models but by ordinary people like Macy. Everyone deserved to feel beautiful, and maybe then people would learn to love themselves.

“Marinette?” She blinked, turning to Adrien who cocked a brow.

“I have to go home,” she said, closing her sketchbook and stuffing it into her bag.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” she said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and leaning to kiss his cheek. “I have a lot of designs to make.”

“You find your muse?” He asked as she stood up.

“I found my muse!” She called over her shoulder as she trotted down the stairs. “See you later! Oh, and thanks for the ice cream!”

Adrien watched her go, leaning back on his hands with a smile. So much for their date, but he had faith that she would come up with something amazing. If he believed in anyone, he believed in her.

***

“Ugh, let me tell you about the horrible shoes my masseuse was wearing the other day. I could barely relax staring down at them,” Audrey rambled at dinner two nights later.

Adrien tuned her out, skewering a piece of broccoli with his fork as she prattled on. Chloe seemed distracted beside him as well, not engrossed in her mother’s tale like she normally would which surprised him. His father had even joined them, so Chloe’s lack of showboating was odd.

“I’m curious to know, Audrey, what were your impressions of the awards show,” Gabriel asked, and Audrey lowered her wine glass with a groan.

“Dreadful! Utterly dreadful. Those designers should be ashamed of themselves,” she said. “Although, that funny little girl who won your contest made a piece for Miss Nightingale that was promising.”

“Yes, I took notice of it too,” Gabriel nodded. “Her style is very unique, but I felt it fit Clara’s personality nicely.”

“I can’t believe you’re letting her date your son,” Audrey said, flicking her gaze over to Adrien who straightened a little. “She’s a bit, how shall we say, _financially challenged_.”

“She surrounds herself with notable company, and talent like hers won’t stay underground for long. Clara’s gown is proof of that,” Gabriel replied simply, and Audrey pursed her lips.

“Speaking of, she owes me a portfolio,” Audrey tapped her chin. “I do _not_ like to be kept waiting.”

Chloe and Adrien’s shoulders curled, and they exchanged nervous glances.

Jean approached the table, clasping his hands behind his back, and Audrey cocked an impatient brow.

“It would appear that Mme. Bourgeois has a visitor,” he reported, and Audrey’s eyes narrowed.

“Who dares interrupt my dinner?” She scoffed, setting her glass down a little too forcefully.

“A Mlle. Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien and Chloe perked up.

“Ugh, it’s about time. Send her in,” Audrey gave a permitting wave, and Jean retreated to fetch her.

“Is now a bad time?” Marinette winced as she approached.

“Time is money, darling, and you are wasting mine,” Audrey said. “Hurry up.”

“Right.” Marinette set down her easel and fumbled with her sketchpad, prompting an eyeroll from Audrey. “Um, so I’ve been thinking a lot about the message I want to send with my brand, and I’ve decided that I don’t want to be another designer pushing one standard of beauty.”

Audrey yawned, and Marinette shot Adrien a panicked look. He nodded her on, and she took a deep breath.

“I want to redefine what it means to be beautiful to include more types of people. I believe that everyone deserves to feel beautiful no matter what they look like,” she said, and Audrey blinked in boredom. “I want to design things that everyone can wear. Things that will make everyone feel beautiful so they don’t have to try to fit into a single mold.”

“A body-positive line?” Audrey quirked a brow.

“Yes.” Marinette nodded with a gulp.

“Too risky.” Audrey waved it away, picking up her glass. “The industry will eat you alive.”

“It is rather bold,” Gabriel agreed, rubbing his chin, and Marinette’s shoulders stiffened.

“This industry is about taking risks and being bold,” she said, flipping the cover of her sketchbook. “I know that it’s asking a lot, but this is the statement I want to make.”

Audrey glanced out of the corner of her eye before turning to face her, removing her sunglasses slowly. She and Gabriel stood up in unison, moving around the table to get a better look. Beside them, Marinette clasped her hands together tightly, heart beating a thousand times a minute.

Adrien placed a reassuring hand on her back, and Chloe quirked a brow on her other side as Audrey turned the page with a gasp.

“Ohh,” she cooed, examining each design. “Magnificent. Utterly magnificent!”

“Oh, that’s creative,” Gabriel remarked about the next one, and Audrey flicked her gaze back up to Marinette.

“Okay,” she sighed. “Normally, I’d turn down a concept like this, but with designs like these, I can see this going somewhere, so…I will back you.”

“Thank you, Mme. Bourgeois! Thank you! Thank you!” Marinette bowed as Audrey flipped another page.

“What is this black smudge?” She asked, and Marinette curled her shoulders.

“Mascara. It was a rough week,” she explained sheepishly.

“Ah, the creative process.” Gabriel nodded in understanding as Audrey took pictures of each page.

“Jean, send these to our tailors,” Audrey demanded, passing him her phone, “and pick up some water-proof mascara for Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

“Yes, madame,” he said with a bow, and Audrey hugged the sketchpad to her chest.

“I could look at these all night,” she sighed. “I think I’d like to have dessert on the terrace. Sinclair!”

“I look forward to seeing your first line, Marinette,” Gabriel said, casting her a smirk. “Excellent work.”

Marinette’s cheeks flushed as everyone followed after Audrey, but Adrien remained by her side.

“I’m going to walk Marinette out, father,” he said, and Gabriel gave a permissive nod.

As they entered the elevator, Marinette breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing her shoulders, and Adrien hit the button for the lobby. A smile broke over her lips as the doors closed, but before she could open her mouth to speak, Adrien grabbed onto her waist and pulled her lips to his.

His other hand cupped her jaw, lips parting into hers as he pulled her in closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, stretching on her tip toes as he kissed her dizzy, and when they pulled away, their ragged breaths burned hot on each other’s lips.

“I knew you could do it,” he said breathlessly, a wide smile stretching up to his eyes. “You’re amazing.”

He touched his lips to hers again, holding her tight, and she melted into his embrace with a moan, resting her head on his shoulder when he pulled away.

“I did it,” she said, blinking in disbelief. “I actually did it.”

“With a day to spare no less,” Adrien chuckled. “You really are incredible, Marinette.”

“You were the one who never gave up on me,” she said, biting her lip, and Adrien pressed his forehead to hers.

“You ready to stop Lila?” He asked, and Marinette smirked.

“I’m ready to change the world.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's all she wrote this time. Our babies finally got to kiss each other heheheh  
> In other news, Adrien finally grew a pair! And everyone is drinking love Marinette juice! And things are happening!   
> I do intend to finish this fic by the end of the summer. I know a lot of people ask about an update schedule, but I really just update whenever I finish a chapter. I don't have a backlog of chapters that I'm sitting on I literally write the next chapter after I post the old one, and I don't post the new one until it's done. My need for validation and feedback is strong. Hope you all liked this chapter! I can't wait for the next one cause it has some good moments in it, and our girl is shining.


	17. Confident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

Chapter 17

“I’m glad we’re finally getting to do this.”

The night was warm, and the chatter of several other diners sounded across the restaurant as Marinette looked out over the city. At Adrien’s declaration, she flicked her gaze back to his with a smile, reaching to lace her fingers through his.

“Dinner at the Eiffel Tower seems a bit extravagant for a first date,” she teased, and he let out a breathy laugh.

“You deserve the best. Besides, we’re celebrating,” he said, giving her hand a squeeze. “You impressed two of the most hard-to-please people in existence.”

“I still can’t believe it honestly. I half expected her to throw me out.” Marinette lowered her gaze to her plate. “I just hope the show goes well in a few months.”

“It will. I’ll be modeling for you, and I’m sure the others will too if you ask,” Adrien assured her, and Marinette bit her lip. “What did Macy say when you told her?”

“I haven’t yet,” Marinette admitted, pushing her food around with her fork. “I asked Audrey if I could make one of the dresses because it’s very important to me. The dress I designed for Macy…I poured everything into its design. I just hope she likes it.”

“She will. I’m sure of it,” Adrien said, and Marinette smiled up at him.

“I have to admit, I’m a bit nervous about everything. If the show goes well then I’ll be famous, but if it goes bad then my career will be ruined,” she said, pursing her lips. “I don’t know. I guess when I pictured entering the fashion world, I imagined being fresh out of university, but I’m not even out of college yet.”

“It’s normal to be nervous,” he said, skewering a mushroom with her fork and lifting it to her lips. “You’re about to change the world and prove that Lila is a liar. It’s going to be messy.”

“I know,” she said after swallowing. “But I can’t truly be free from her when she still holds everyone hostage. I just can’t bring myself to walk away.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. If anyone can do it, it’s you.” Adrien lifted her hand to his lips, but when she still seemed unsettled, he added, “I’ll be right by your side the whole time helping you, and so will all of your friends. You don’t have to do it alone.”

“Thank you,” she said, relaxing her shoulders a bit. “You’re always there when I need someone to lean on.”

“You need someone like that,” he said with a smile. “Everyone else leans on you, so if I can be that person for you then I will.”

Marinette’s cheeks flushed a little under his loving gaze, and she lifted his hand to her cheek, leaning against it with a smile.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Marinette.”

***

“You seem more out of it than usual today,” Gabrielle remarked as she refilled Marinette’s mug.

“I’ve got a lot going on,” Marinette admitted, pursing her lips. “I’m kind of kickstarting my fashion career.”

“Is that why you had your nose buried in your sketchbook last week?” Gabrielle quirked a brow and set the pot back on its burner.

“Yeah, I had to come up with a pitch for Audrey Bourgeois by the end of the month,” she said, stirring in her cream and sugar. “And she loved it.”

“You don’t seem enthused.”

“No, I am, but…” Marinette shifted her gaze to her cup. “I’m just nervous.”

“Why?” Gabrielle scoffed, and Marinette looked up at her. “The queen of style likes your work. You’re about to strike it big.”

“I don’t really care about all of that.” Gabrielle rolled her eyes, but she continued, “I themed my line to help a friend, and I just really hope she likes it.”

“You’re a strange girl, Marinette,” Gabrielle said, shaking her head in disbelief. “You’re more concerned with whether or not your friend likes your work than the woman who runs the industry? We really are two different people.”

“You’re a lot different than you use to be,” Marinette pointed out, leaning against her fist.

“Don’t take all the credit. I’ve had a humbling last few months,” she said, averting her gaze, though she couldn’t hide the flush to her cheeks. “I never said it was a bad thing. It’s kind of cool. Whatever.”

Marinette watched in amusement as Gabrielle brewed a fresh pot of coffee.

“Can I ask you for a favor?” Marinette said after a while, and Gabrielle folded the rag she was wiping the counter with neatly.

“Does it require me to be nice?” Gabrielle sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Will you be one of my models?” Gabrielle seemed shocked, perfectly plucked brows raising and glossy jaw dropping.

“You want me to be in your show?” She asked, blinking.

“Yeah, you’re tall and pretty, and you’re my friend,” Marinette said with a smile, and Gabrielle’s cheeks darkened.

“I- um, sure, I guess,” she stammered before clearing her throat.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Marinette bounced excitedly, and Gabrielle eyed her for a long moment before shaking her head again.

Marinette really was strange, but Gabrielle had to admit, she liked it. She’d never say it out loud, but she was glad they were friends, and she wouldn’t trade their friendship for anything in the world.

When Marinette’s phone buzzed, she checked her message, eyebrows furrowing.

“Weird,” she said, blinking in disbelief. “Chloe’s inviting me to have a sleepover tomorrow.”

“Don’t you two hate each other?” Gabrielle asked, rinsing a dirty mug.

“Well, we used to, but I dunno. Since we’ve started all of this with Lila…I don’t really know anymore.” Marinette shook her head.

“Her mom is sponsoring your brand, so maybe she’s just being cordial.” Gabrielle shrugged as if it were no big deal, but Marinette knew Chloe better.

“Maybe,” she said before gulping down the rest of her coffee. “Well, I’ve got to go meet with Macy. I’ll text you to figure out a time to meet with the tailors to take your measurements, okay?”

“Okay,” Gabrielle said, eyes narrowing a little bit as Marinette stuffed her textbook back into her backpack and zipped it up.

“See you later,” Marinette said with a wave. “Oh, and Gabrielle…thanks for letting me talk through everything.”

Gabrielle pursed her lips to hide a smile and nodded.

“You’re welcome,” she said, and Marinette slung her backpack over her shoulders. “Hey, Marinette?”

“Yeah?” She paused at the door, and Gabrielle let out a breath, running a hand through her hair.

“I’m…happy you and I are friends,” she said, and a smile curled on Marinette’s lips.

“Me too.”

***

“I’m here!” Macy called, pushing open the trap door, and Marinette looked up from her sewing machine with a smile.

“Hey, thanks for coming,” Marinette said, jumping up to greet her. They exchanged kisses, and Macy peeked around her at the piece she was working on.

“That’s pretty,” she remarked, trailing her fingers over the fabric.

“Thanks, I’m making my dress to wear to the show,” Marinette said, rubbing the back of her neck. “Speaking of which…I’ve already asked Eliott, Martin, and Lisette, but I was hoping that you would be in my show too.”

“Me?” Macy stiffened. “I dunno. I mean, I’m not exactly a model.”

“Neither is anyone else, well, except Adrien,” Marinette pointed out with a shrug. “I really want all of my friends to be in it because you all inspire me so much.”

Macy seemed to weigh it a moment before nodding.

“Okay, but only because you’re my best friend, and I love you and trust that you’ll make me look awesome,” she said, and Marinette pulled her in for a hug.

“Thank you, Macy! I’ll do my best,” she vowed before pulling away. “Um, can I take your measurements? I need to send them to the tailors right away.”

“Yeah, sure.” Macy shrugged, holding her arms out as Marinette retrieved her tape measure and notepad. “So, what am I going to wear?”

“I…don’t know. The tailors will look at the measurements and decide,” she lied. “Audrey says they’re professionals, so they’ll know what’s best.”

“Makes sense,” Macy said as Marinette scribbled down a number. “Well, if you designed it, it will be amazing. You’re so talented.”

“So are you,” Marinette shot back, wrapping the measuring tape around her waist. “I really liked the song you sang in art the other day. You have a great voice.”

“Yeah…but I’m just afraid it won’t be enough. I don’t look like a popstar, so who cares of I sound like one. Image is everything in this industry,” she sighed.

“Don’t sell yourself short. You’re beautiful,” Marinette assured her, but Macy pursed her lips.

“Thanks, I guess,” she said, and Marinette deflated a little.

“Anyways, I didn’t tell you about my date with Adrien,” Marinette changed the subject, and Macy perked up.

“Oh, details!” She gasped, and Marinette described their evening together for the rest of the time she worked.

Macy’s insecurities weren’t going to mend overnight, and Marinette knew that. It pushed her to work harder on her brand, so that maybe she could change the standard enough so that she could stop believing that she had to look a certain way to have value. So that one day, every Macy Chanteur out there could feel beautiful.

***

Marinette stood awkwardly in the hall outside Chloe’s suite, shifting her gaze around anywhere but at the door in front of her as she waited for it to open. She glanced down at the message on her phone screen for the twenty-sixth time to ensure that she wasn’t losing her mind.

The fact that Chloe had invited her to spend the night was strange enough, and Marinette still couldn’t fathom why she’d actually shown up. When the lock clicked, she flinched, eyebrows raising when Chloe herself pulled it open.

They stared at each other for a moment in silence before Chloe pursed her lips and spoke.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey,” Marinette replied, and they finally broke eye contact as if some spell had been broken. Marinette peeked up at her again, pointing inside. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” Chloe said, though it took her a moment to actually move aside, and even when she did her movements were stiff and robotic.

“Thanks…” Marinette crept in cautiously as if she expected Alec to pop out of a potted plant and tell her she’d been punk’d, but her suite was quiet except for the hum of the city from the open balcony door.

“I had the staff bring up chocolate and ice cream,” Chloe said, turning to Marinette and clasping her hands together. “You like those things, right?”

“Yeah.” Marinette nodded, and Chloe rocked back on her heels a little.

“Good.”

“Yep.”

The tension in the air was so thick, Marinette was certain you could cut it with a knife. Were they friends now? Was this friendly? Was Chloe planning to draw on her face while she slept? Probably.

“What are you waiting for?” Chloe asked as Marinette stood around, holding her overnight bag awkwardly. “Sit down already!”

“Okay.” Marinette moved to the couch, lifting the strap over her head and setting her bag down on the floor.

Chloe sat in the chair across from her, hugging her knees to her chest, and Marinette opened her mouth to speak several times, though words eluded her. What did one say to your former enemy turned friend? If they even _were_ friends. She wasn’t sure any such words existed.

“So,” she finally managed. “Did Adrien force you to do this?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “No.”

“Oh.”

“I can’t invite you to sleepover?” Her eyes narrowed.

“Well, you never have before.” Marinette shrugged. “Did you want to talk, or- Are we friends now?”

“Gross, no.”

“Alright.” Marinette held up defensive hands, and Chloe shifted to cross her legs, folding her arms over her chest.

“You don’t trust me,” she accused.

“Should I?” Marinette gave her a look, and Chloe tapped her fingers.

“Good point,” she conceded, sitting back with a sigh. “I don’t have any mean tricks planned tonight. You can relax.”

Marinette eyed her a moment with pursed lips before gradually sinking back into the couch, though her hesitance only irked Chloe more.

“I just wanted to do something nice for you, jeez,” Chloe huffed, cheeks pink. “You and Adrien are always lecturing me about being nice, and now that I’m being nice you’re acting all suspicious.”

“Can you blame me?” Marinette quirked a brow, and Chloe puffed out her cheeks.

“No,” she said finally, letting out a breath and standing up. “Come on, I arranged a mani-pedi for us to take care of your awful nails.”

“O-kay.” Marinette blinked before following after her.

Chloe was strangely quiet as the staff worked, her eyes fixed on some point across the room as her mind raced, and Marinette sat beside her, refusing to break the silence and make this situation any weirder. She didn’t quite know what to make of all this. Teaming up to take Lila down was one thing, but handing Marinette fame and asking to have a sleepover? It all seemed _too_ friendly for Chloe, and Marinette couldn’t for the life of her understand it.

What was going on in Chloe’s mind? Was she really changing for the better? Doubtful. Had they bonded over their mutual disdain for Lila? Possible. Was this Chloe’s way of apologizing?

Marinette shot her a glance, but she wore that same distant expression. An apology for what, she wondered? Being mean all those years? She shifted her gaze ahead again, sifting the thought from her mind. It couldn’t be.

“So,” she started, and Chloe groaned beside her.

“Stop with all the sos, it’s getting on my nerves,” Chloe said, slumping a little. “Can’t you just accept that I’m doing something nice for you?”

“I can accept it,” Marinette said, pursing her lips, “but that doesn’t mean I understand it.”

“What’s to understand?”

“Well, for starters you hate me,” Marinette pointed out. “Now you expect me to believe that you’re doing something nice out of the goodness of your heart? After all this time of tormenting me?”

Chloe remained quiet for several beats before shifting to face her.

“Look, I’m…sorry for what I did to you, okay?” She said with a grimace, and Marinette sat back in shock before her eyes narrowed.

“Even for the time you put gum in my hair?”

“Yes.”

“And the time you tied my shoe laces together in gym?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Or when you spilled cranberry juice on my lap and claimed that it was my-”

“Okay, I think we can agree I did a lot of mean things to you when we were kids!” Chloe snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You did all of those things to me earlier this year, Chloe,” Marinette said pointedly.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t think you were gonna _leave_ ,” Chloe shot back, whipping around to face her, and when Marinette’s eyebrows raised, she sat back again. “I didn’t know, okay?”

“Didn’t know what?” Marinette asked, and Chloe averted her gaze.

“About Lila,” she said, curling her shoulders. “I didn’t know how horrible she was to you.”

“Why does that matter?” Marinette quirked a brow.

“Because,” Chloe huffed. “Because if I had known I would have destroyed her sooner.”

“Why do that for me?” Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed, and Chloe leaned her head back and shrugged.

“Because then you could have stayed,” she said, flicking her gaze back to Marinette who wore a confused frown.

“I thought you would have been happy to have me gone,” Marinette said, tilting her head to the side, and Chloe pursed her lips.

“You were really annoying,” she said, and Marinette suppressed an eye roll, “but I dunno, I liked when we argued. It was irritating, but fun.”

“It was not fun for me,” Marinette interjected, and Chloe sighed. “Just pointing that out.”

“I know I wasn’t always the best to you…”

“Yeah, you were pretty terrible.” Marinette nodded in agreement.

“ _But_ over this past year, it’s been different.” She shrugged. “You got a lot more confident, and you started making all of these changes and helping people and making them happy. Now that you’re gone everyone is miserable, and it’s no fun picking on people when they’re already miserable.”

“Chloe,” Marinette said, blinking as if she couldn’t believe what she was about to say. “Do you _miss_ me?”

“What? No! Of course I don’t!” She scoffed, though her cheeks betrayed her as they darkened three shades. “I miss being able to crush people’s joy. I can’t do that if they don’t have any.”

“You miss me.” Marinette smirked.

“No, I don’t!”

“Come here.” Marinette held her arms out, leaning in for a hug, and Chloe shied away from her advances, nose wrinkling in disgust.

“No!” She swatted lightly at Marinette as she pulled her in then awkwardly patting her until it was acceptable to push away. “Don’t ever tell anyone about this.”

“I’m totally gonna tell people about this,” Marinette said with a nod, and Chloe slapped a palm to her face with a groan.

“You are so annoying,” she said, tossing a cotton ball at Marinette who dodged it with a laugh, a smile breaking out over her own lips.

It was the first time she’d heard Chloe laugh. Genuinely laugh. Not laugh at the pain she inflicted, but laugh because she was happy. She didn’t understand it, but maybe she didn’t have to. Chloe lead a complicated life, and she too lived in a world much different from Marinette’s own. Just like Gabrielle, she was raised with much different ideals, but underneath it all was a young girl who craved affection, not attention. As much as she tried to deny it, Chloe Bourgeois was lonely, and that loneliness made her afraid to connect with others, so she reverted to the only way she knew how to get what she wanted: being mean.

Perhaps Gabrielle wasn’t the only one she could make amends with. Maybe it was time to lay down their weapons and start rebuilding. Theirs was a war that had gone on long enough, and as they watched movies and talked and laughed, Marinette felt their walls coming down brick-by-brick until she found a completely different Chloe hiding just on the other side.

“Chloe, can I ask you something?” She started later as they laid on her bed, Marinette with her sketchbook, Chloe on her phone, and the latter girl quirked a brow without glancing up from her screen. “Why did you ask your mom to work with me?”

“To get rid of Lila,” Chloe answered as if it were obvious.

“But really though.” Marinette set her pen down. “There were a ton of ways that you could have taken Lila down this whole time. Why didn’t you take any of them? Why wait around for me?”

“I dunno,” Chloe said, shrugging her shoulders and turning off her screen. “I just decided to.”

“You did it to help me, didn’t you?” Marinette said, and Chloe bit her lip.

“I did it because I felt sorry for Adrien. You’re so poor, and if you’re going to date him, you have to have a little money,” she said, but when Marinette gave her a look, she rolled her eyes and sighed. “ _And_ I felt bad about what happened. You gave everything to your friends, and then they all turned on you the moment something shinier and more interesting came along. You were just a dingy, dirty rock that got tossed aside, so I thought that maybe the best revenge would be to polish you up so that everyone can see that they threw away a diamond for a piece of fake gold.”

When Marinette remained speechless, she continued.

“You didn’t deserve what they did to you,” she said, lowering her gaze. “Not after everything you did for them, and I didn’t realize until you were gone how much of an impact you’ve had on me. I mean, you got my mom to stay in Paris with me, and honestly if it wasn’t for you, I never would have become Queen Bee.”

Marinette’s eyebrows raised at that, and she shifted a little.

“Wha- I don’t- I didn’t have anything to do with-” She stammered, and Chloe laid down on her back with a groan.

“Okay, this is super embarrassing, so I’m really not kidding when I say don’t tell anyone,” she said, rubbing her temple. “But like, the reason I do good things and actually even want to be a hero and help people is because I see you do it all the time. When I’m Queen Bee, I just think about what you would do because when I think about being a hero, I think about Ladybug, obviously, but then I also think about you…”

Marinette blinked in shock before a smile curled on her lips, and she shifted to lay beside Chloe, staring up at the ceiling with her.

“Thanks,” she said after a while, and Chloe pursed her lips.

“You’re welcome, I guess.” She shrugged, tapping her fingers on her stomach. “Thank _you_. For putting up with me. If I were you, I wouldn’t be here right now, but when you accepted my invitation, I was really happy.”

“Yeah?” Marinette turned her head a little, and Chloe tapped her feet together and bit her lip.

“Yeah,” she said, turning to look at her. “I know it doesn’t make up for everything in the past, but I really am sorry.”

“You have changed,” Marinette chuckled with a smirk, and Chloe covered her face to muffle her own giggle. “You know, we could have been friends a long time ago.”

“Yeah,” Chloe sighed, shifting to stare back up at her chandelier. “I know.”

“It’s not too late,” Marinette offered, and Chloe’s eyebrows creased.

“For what?”

“To be friends,” she said, and Chloe’s eyes widened a little before she sat up.

“I’m tired. Let’s go to bed,” she insisted, and Marinette sat up too with a smirk.

“Chloe?”

“I need at least ten hours of beauty rest to maintain my complexion.”

“Chloe.”

“If I miss even a minute, I will break out. I swear to you, Dupain-Cheng, I will.”

“ _Chloe._ ”

“Good night.” Chloe crawled under her covers, laying down against her pillow and clicking off the light, leaving Marinette sitting in darkness, but that didn’t stop her from leaning down into Chloe’s ear.

“Will you be my friend?” She asked, and Chloe stared at the wall for a long moment before sinking down into her sheets further.

“Okay,” she mumbled, and Marinette leaned down.

“What was that?” She cupped a hand to her ear.

“I said, _okay_ ,” Chloe said a little louder.

“It’s dark; I can’t hear you. What?” Marinette grinned.

“Ugh, you are so annoying!” Chloe rolled over with a groan. “Okay, I’ll be your friend. Whatever! Can we go to bed now?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Marinette said, tucking her legs under the blankets and sinking down into her pillow. “Oh, and Chloe?”

“What?”

“I’m gonna tell people.”

“Ugh, I hate you,” she groaned, rolling back onto her side with a snort.

“Hate you too,” Marinette said affectionately, and Chloe smiled into her pillow. “Night, Chloe.”

“Good night, Marinette.”

**4 months later**

“Nervous?”

Marinette blinked up at Eliott’s quirked brow as they waited for the elevator to ascend and nodded.

“I’ve been by a few times with Audrey to assess the progress over the last few months, but everything is finished now,” she said. “The whole line, and now I just hope everything turned out okay.”

“I’m sure they’re all great,” Martin assured her.

“Hey, where’s Adrien? Isn’t he modeling too?” Lisette asked, glancing around, and Marinette thought back to her specific instructions to him to deliver Macy’s dress ahead of time.

“Uh, he’s already here I think,” she said as the elevator dinged and opened on their floor.

“Ah, here they are,” Audrey said, approaching as they stepped off the elevator, Adrien in tow.

Marinette cocked a brow at him as Audrey stooped to kiss her cheeks, and he shot her a wink.

“Your line turned out fabulous, darling; I am living for your designs,” she said, draping an arm over her shoulders and leading them to the display. “I was getting rather bored with the same old pitches. You are certainly a breath of fresh air, Marinette.”

“Thank you so much, Mrs. Bourgeois.” Marinette tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear with a smile.

“Please, you are a designer now, darling, call me Audrey,” she insisted holding out her arms to present the mannequins. “Viola.”

Marinette felt her stomach flip the moment she laid eyes on the first design – Adrien’s colorful tux, and a hand flew to her mouth, eyes burning. She’d known this moment was coming, but she still wasn’t prepared for it. Seeing her designs come to life in person was an indescribable feeling, and each one was absolutely perfect.

“Marinette, they’re beautiful,” Macy gasped as her friends paced around to admire each one, but Marinette remained rooted in place.

“You okay, M?” Eliott asked, glancing up from a light blue dress, and Adrien rushed to her side.

“Yeah, it’s just…” She wiped at her eyes. “Seeing them all…and they’re all exactly how I imagined and…”

Adrien wrapped an arm around her as she covered her face with a breathy laugh.

“I really love them,” she sniffled, and her friends all smiled.

“Well, let’s hurry up; the show is next week, and we need to sort out last minute alterations.” Audrey clapped, and Marinette took a deep, composing breath as everyone moved to begin the fitting, though Adrien remained by her side.

“I’m so proud of you,” he whispered, brushing her cheek with his thumb.

“Thank you,” she breathed, stepping into his arms.

“Adrien!” Audrey called, and he stepped back, planting a quick kiss on her lips before retreating to his changing stall.

“Um,” Macy piped up behind her, shifting awkwardly. “Which one am I wearing?”

Marinette turned to her with a smile, taking her hand and pulling her along.

“Come on, I’ll help you,” she said, leading Macy to a booth.

She closed the curtain on her then paced over to the rack to retrieve her masterpiece, and her heart raced as she trailed her fingers over the soft white fabric. The crowning jewel of her collection, the piece that would close out the show, the dress specially made with her own hands for one specific person. The dress she’d made for Macy.

A smile broke over her lips as she lifted it from the rack and carried it over to the booth where Macy waited and hooked it on the hanger inside.

The others emerged from their booths, walking out onto their platforms where tailors waited to make adjustments, Eliott in a colorful, casual outfit, Adrien in a tux, Lisette in a polka-dotted blouse and skirt, Martin in a breathable sweater. All of her friends wearing her designs, and in that moment, she’d never been prouder.

“I’m digging the fabric you used,” Eliott remarked, feeling his shirt as his tailor adjusted his shorts.

“And the pockets,” Lisette added, shoving her hands in them for emphasis.

“I’m glad you like them,” Marinette laughed as the elevator dinged again, and Gabrielle stepped off.

She glanced around at the others who visibly bristled when she entered, but Marinette rushed over to meet her.

“You made it. Awesome!” She greeted, and Gabrielle ripped her gaze from Eliott’s glare.

“Yeah. I’m not late, am I?” She asked, and Marinette shook her head.

“Not at all. Odette can help you over there,” Marinette pointed, and Gabrielle followed her finger, flicking her gaze back to the others briefly before lifting the strap of her bag over her head and sauntering over.

“Cool. Thanks,” she said, and Marinette beamed as she went.

“What is she doing here?” Eliott hissed when Marinette returned.

“I invited her.”

“Why?” Lisette asked.

“Because…she and I are friends.” When they gave her puzzled looks, she added, “It’s kind of a long story.”

“I think it’s good,” Martin spoke up from Eliott’s other side, and everyone’s heads whipped around to face him.

“Good? She tormented you the most,” Eliott said pointedly.

“Well, yeah, but she’s been through a lot lately.” Martin shrugged. “And I mean, look at how much we’ve changed since we met Marinette. If anyone can help Gabrielle, it’s her.”

Eliott and Lisette pursed their lips, conceding his point, and Marinette shot Martin a grateful look before Macy’s curtain opened, and she stepped out timidly.

“Over here!” Marinette pointed to the platform, and Macy paced over reluctantly.

“Are you sure this is right?” Macy asked, curling her shoulders and running her hands over the plain white fabric. “Everyone else is so colorful, but my dress is just plain. I’m going to stick out.”

“Do you trust me?” Marinette quirked a brow, placing her hands on Macy’s shoulders, and she sighed before nodding. “You’re going to stick out, but not for the reason you think. You’ll see. It’ll be a good thing.”

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Macy said as Marinette got to work, but the dress needed little altering and fit Macy like a glove. “It’s pretty. I just don’t think it matches the rest of the collection.”

“It’s a surprise. You’ll see. I promise,” Marinette vowed, and Macy searched her expression before pursing her lips and relenting. “You’re all done. It fits you perfectly, just as I knew it would.”

“Marinette, can you come over here for a second?” Audrey called her over.

“Coming!”

Macy looked back into the mirror when Marinette left, examining her figure in the dress. It did hug her curves and accentuate several things she liked about herself, but she just didn’t feel like she should be modeling it. It would probably look better on someone else, but she would wear it as a favor to Marinette.

“You look really pretty,” Martin spoke up from behind her, and Macy turn over her shoulder, cheeks flushing.

“Thank you,” she said, lowering her gaze down to the dress again. “Marinette designed it, so of course, it’s amazing.”

“I wasn’t talking about the dress.” He shook his head, and she stiffened, cupping her cheeks in her hands as he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. He pecked her cheek gently before smiling at her in the mirror. “I’m always here for you if you need me, okay?”

“I know,” she said, turning to wrap her arms around his shoulders. “Thank you.”

“What’s wrong?” Marinette asked as she made it across the room.

“Adrien mentioned that he needed help with a piece of his suit, can you go check on it?” Audrey waved her toward the changing stalls, and Marinette approached curiously.

“Adrien?” She called outside his curtain, and a hand shot out, grabbing onto her wrist and pulling her in. “Whoa, hey-”

“Shh!” He pressed a finger to her lips, a wicked grin on his lips.

“There’s something wrong with your tux?” Her eyebrows knitted together, and he placed his hands on either side of her.

“Nah, it’s perfect. I just wanted you to come over here,” he chuckled, and her face scrunched into a playfully scolding scowl.

“You pulled me away from my work just to make out in a changing room?” She pinched his sides.

“Who said anything about making out?” He quirked a smug brow, and her cheeks darkened three shades.

“I- Well- You- I didn’t- I just-” Adrien snickered, leaning his forehead against hers with an impish grin. “You’re a tease.”

“But I always deliver,” he said against her lips before pulling her in.

She’d kill him. Later. Right now, all she could think about was the taste of his breath and his hands in her hair. Even after 4 months of dating, Adrien still took her breath away.

“Marinette?” Someone called from outside, and she leaned her head back, forcing their lips apart. Undeterred, Adrien began kissing along her jaw.

“You can’t keep me in here forever,” she sighed as he trailed down her neck to her collar bone, and he let out a soft whine in response.

Footsteps approached, and when the curtain shot open, they jumped apart, Marinette instantly beginning to fiddle with his coat.

“Um, okay, button’s all fixed,” she said, and Eliott crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk. “I was just- he had a loose button, so I was fixing it.”

“Mmhmm,” Eliott hummed. “With your mouth?”

“What- We weren’t- No. I was just- Coming, Audrey!” She lowered her head and pushed past him, and Eliott leaned against the stall with a smug grin.

“I-” Adrien started, cheeks red, but Eliott held up a hand.

“I’m not judging you.” He shrugged, and Adrien touched his lips with a smile.

Despite this, neither of them could really look him in the eye for the rest of the night, and no one else knew why their cheeks were always the tiniest bit flush.

***

“My, my I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so happy, LB,” Chat remarked as his staff lowered him onto the roof where she sat looking out over the city. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

“Are you gonna get jealous if I tell you?” She asked with a smirk as he sat beside her.

“I will do my best to contain my envy,” he said, crossing one leg over the other and leaning against his fist with an encouraging grin, and Ladybug bit her lip.

“The boy that I like…he and I are together now,” she said, cupping her cheek in one hand as a rosy tint came over them. “We have been for a few months.”

“Oh?” Chat cocked a brow, leaning back on his hands. “Good for you, Bug.”

“You’re not jealous?” She shot him a look, and he shrugged his shoulders.

“I got over you,” he said, shifting his gaze out over the city. “I’m seeing someone too, and she’s…everything.”

“I’m happy for you, Chat,” Ladybug said sincerely, and he flicked his gaze back to hers, a smile curling over his lips.

“Tell me about your guy,” he requested, nudging her with his elbow, and Ladybug leaned against her fist with a dreamy sigh.

“He’s so incredible. He’s nice; he’s smart; he’s handsome, very athletic, but also so down-to-earth and gentle. He always has my back, and I really love him,” she said, smiling down at her lap, and Chat let out a short laugh.

“Well, if he ever breaks your heart, just say the word, and I’ll rough him up for you.” He winked, and she shoved him playfully.

“What about your unlucky girl?” She asked, and he cupped a hand over his heart.

“Okay, first of all, ouch,” he said, and she raised a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. “Second of all, fair. I feel lucky that she even likes me. She’s crazy talented; it’s insane how amazing she is, and she really cares about people. No matter what, she always wants to help, and she’s funny, and she has the cutest laugh. When I’m with her, it’s like nothing else matters but right then and there. Just the two of us together, and I wouldn’t give her up for the world.”

He let out a breath, biting his lip before casting her a smug grin.

“Oh, and she thinks my jokes are funny,” he gloated as if it were the cherry on top, and Ladybug pursed her lips to hide her smile.

“Well, then you’re just gonna have to marry her because I don’t think you’re going to find someone who can put up with all of your puns again,” she said, shrugging her shoulders, and Chat let out a sigh.

“Yeah, she really is the perfect girl for me,” he agreed, and they exchanged smirks before bursting into a fit of giggles, their laughter echoing across the roof.

Eventually, they found themselves lying head-to-head on their backs, staring up at the stars glittering faintly against the lights. Ladybug let out a deep breath, turning her head a little to glance at Chat.

“I really am happy for you, chaton,” she murmured, and he turned over, leaning against his arm with a tender expression.

“I’m happy for you too. I know I gave you a hard time for a while, and I’m really sorry if you ever felt like I was pushing you. It was hard to accept, but you and I just aren’t meant to be,” he said, pursing his lips, and Ladybug rolled onto her side and reached out a hand to ruffle his hair.

“You are important to me, ya know. I know I can always trust you, and I’m really glad that you’re my partner,” she said, and Chat’s eyes softened.

“Me too, Bug,” he said softly before the gentleness in his eyes morphed into mischief. “So, if we’ve defeated Hawkmoth, do you promise to invite me to your wedding?”

“Um, who else am I gonna get to be my maid of honor?” Ladybug grunted, not bothering to mask the ‘duh’ in her voice.

“Will I get to wear a dress?” He cocked a brow.

“Naturally. I’ll pick out something really tasteful for you,” she affirmed with a nod, before rolling onto her back with a laugh as he pumped an excited fist. “Better practice walking in heels.”

“Hey, I’ve gotten good at it since Reflekta!” He said, and she roared with laughter which Chat soon found contagious.

“Ya know,” she said once they’d calmed, “I feel like for the first time in a long time that everything is gonna be okay. All of this feels a little less daunting, and I know that we’re going to win against Hawkmoth.”

“Yeah,” Chat said, staring up at the sky and picturing a life with Marinette when everything was over. “I feel that too.”

“For the people we love.” Ladybug slid a hand up to his, curling their fingers together, and Chat gave them a squeeze.

“For the people we love.”

***

“Don’t be nervous.”

Adrien placed his hands on her shoulders as she chewed her nails a half hour before the show started. He was already dressed in his tux though his oversized bowtie hung untied around his neck, and Marinette instinctively began to tie it upon turning to face him, unable to keep her hands still.

“What’s to be nervous about? It’s only my whole future on the line,” she remarked, smoothing his coat once she’d finished. “I feel like I’m gonna pass out or throw up or throw up then pass out.”

“You’ll be fine. Everything is running on schedule. Your models are all here. Clara is warmed up for her performance. The press is here. Everyone’s finding their seats including your parents on the front row. _Relax_ ,” he soothed, massaging her shoulders.

“Okay. You’re right. Everything is fine. I’m fine. It’s all fine,” she chanted, taking deep breaths before a gasp swelled up her throat. “What if I forget my lines?”

“There’s a prompter at the end of the runway,” Adrien reminded her, kissing her cheek. “I have to go finish makeup, but after my walk I’ll be right beside you, okay?”

“Okay,” she said with a hint of hysteria.

“Deep breaths!” He called.

“I’ll try.” She winced, and he gave her a thumbs up before retreating back to his makeup chair. “Okay, Marinette. Everything is fine. You’re fine. Deep breaths. You got this. No worries.”

“Ya know, I never noticed how much you talk to yourself.” She jumped at Chloe’s voice behind her, spinning around to see her in a rose gold gown.

“Nervous habit,” Marinette admitted, looking her up and down with a smile. “You’re wearing my dress.”

“Yeah, my mom asked me to be in your show,” she said, fluffing the skirt.

“Did she?” Marinette cocked a brow, and Chloe’s cheeks flushed.

“She asked me if I wanted to be in the show…after I asked her if I could be,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Whatever. Same thing.”

“I thought you wouldn’t be caught dead wearing one of my hideous designs.” Marinette cocked a hip, and Chloe leaned her head back with a groan.

“Ugh, you’re so-”

“You look beautiful,” Marinette cut her off with a sincere smile. “Thank you, Chloe.”

Chloe stiffened as Marinette stepped forward and pulled her in for a hug, and after a moment, she relaxed into her embrace, a small smile curling on her lips.

“Five-minutes!”

“Adrien is right, you know,” Chloe murmured in her ear. “You don’t have anything to worry about. You always find a way to shine no matter gets thrown at you. You really are a diamond, and everyone is about to see how brightly you can shine.”

Marinette blinked in surprise as Chloe pulled away and headed to her position in the lineup as everyone scrambled to make last minute adjustments to hair and makeup. Seeing all of her friends there to support her gave her the boost of courage that she needed, and she knew that no matter what happened, they would always be there for her.

Clara took her position on the stage as the music started, and Marinette moved to the monitor to watch as she started to sing. She held her breath as Adrien made his way down the runway, camera bulbs flashing as he struck a pose at the end, and at the sound of their applause, she breathed a sigh of relief. Lisette started as he turned back, high fiving him as they passed each other, and her first message flashed on the screens.

_Beauty is not a height._

“Hey.” Adrien held his arms out as soon as he made it back stage, pressing a quick kiss to her temple. “So far so good. They’re still clapping.”

“That’s good,” she conceded with a nod as Chloe made her way out next, eating up the attention from the crowd.

_Beauty is not wealth._

“Marinette, we have a problem!” Eliott rushed up to her.

“What? What’s wrong?” Her eyebrows furrowed as Martin clambered up beside him.

“Macy’s saying she doesn’t want to walk,” Martin said, and Marinette took off, Adrien hot on her heels.

“Macy?” Marinette called, turning the corner to find her friend sitting in her makeup chair with a dejected expression. “Macy…”

“I’m sorry, Marinette. I really wanted to support you, but I just can’t do this.” She shook her head, and Marinette set her clipboard down on the vanity then cupped her face in her hands. “This dress is beautiful, but it’s so different from all of the other pieces. It’s just not for me.”

“It’s exactly for you,” Marinette corrected, and Macy looked up at her through her lashes. “I never told you because I wanted it to be a surprise so that it could have the biggest impact on you, but, Macy, I designed this dress specifically for you.”

“What?” Her eyebrows knitted together.

“ _You_ were the muse that inspired me to create this whole line, Macy, and I made your dress the foundation of my collection. It’s my best piece, and that’s why I’ve saved it for last,” Marinette said, lifting her chin.

“But it’s so plain…” Macy glanced back down at it, running her hands over the fabric.

“But that’s where you’re wrong.” Marinette smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. “This dress is unique, like you, and soon everyone will see it’s how beautiful you both are.”

Macy pursed her lips, and Marinette gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“Trust me,” she pleaded, and Macy glanced at the dwindling line of models. Eliott stood at the front of the line waiting to go next, and he shot Macy a worried look.

“Okay…” She allowed Marinette to help her up and lead her by the hand to the back of the line.

_Beauty is not a gender identity. Beauty is not an age. Beauty is not a hair color. Beauty is not one person._

Macy eyed the curtain of mist at the entrance to the runway, stomach flipping with dread as she crept out, releasing Marinette’s hand only at the last moment. Her hands shook as she made her way to the first mark, all eyes trained on her curious white dress, but soon those faces turned with shock, jaws dropping, eyes widening, and Macy felt her spine stiffen as chatter started.

Backstage, Marinette watched the monitors with the rest of the crew with bated breath. Everyone seemed as uneasy as Macy, but after several moments the dress began to bleed.

“Whoa, what?” Eliott gasped as colorful swirls manifested in the fabric, blues and pinks and purples fading into the white, and Marinette covered her mouth to muffle her squeal of delight.

In an instant camera bulbs began to flash like wild and the crowd cheered her on. Confused, Macy spared a quick glance down at her dress now bleeding with color and felt her heart jolt. Everyone’s faces were elated and thunderous applause roared as she made her way further up the runway, gaining confidence with each step. Behind her on the screen flashed a simple phrase that carried the weight of Marinette’s message, only three small words:

_Beauty is you._

“How did you-”

“I used dye on the thread,” Marinette explained, clasping her hands together on her chest.

“And the mist activated it,” Eliott said, a grin curling on his lips before everyone backstage joined in the applause.

Clara’s song ended as Macy reached the end of the runway, striking a powerful pose as photographers fought over the perfect angle, and Marinette stepped onto the stage, waving to the audience as she floated down to meet Macy at the end. Macy shot her a bright smile, eyes watering with tears as the two embraced, and Marinette took her position.

“When I created my brand, I asked myself one question: What message do you want to send to the world?” She started as everyone quieted down. “For many years, this industry has been led by the thinnest, most attractive models, narrowing the definition of what is beautiful to exclude many ordinary people. People like you and me.” She paused to glance at Macy briefly before continuing. “I want to redefine what it means to be beautiful because it’s all around us in every person that we meet. We just have to give them an opportunity to let their true colors shine.”

At that everyone began to applaud, and Marinette lowered the microphone with an elated giggle.

“Beauty is in all of us, and you are beautiful,” she finished, and the audience rose to their feet, their cheers and applause filling the auditorium as Marinette held her head high.

She glanced back to see her friends cheering her on from behind the curtains, her smile widening as she locked eyes with her parents beaming proudly in the crowd. This was it. Her shining moment. Her glowing statement. Her brilliant sparkle, and she was radiant.

***

“Oh my gosh, did you guys see Marinette’s show?” Rose gasped over video call, and Lila masked her displeasure with a smile.

“Uh, yeah, it was amazing,” Lila said though her tone implied that she thought anything but.

“Her message was so beautiful! I teared up,” Mylene added, cupping her cheek in one hand.

“Yeah, her designs were super rad,” Alix added, and Lila grinned through her annoyance.

“Yeah, I loved them. She’s super talented.” She smiled, and Alya glanced back at the muted television where Marinette was waving for the press and let out a breath.

“Good for you, girl,” she said softly as the rest of the girls gushed to a faltering Lila, and she hugged her pillow to her chest a little tighter as that empty feeling returned. “Good for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo there's a lot to unpack in this chapter lol  
> Macy's dress was inspired by a Project Runway dress where the designer did the same thing. The dress is different from that one, but I took the concept of the dye in the thread. It's symbolic of how ordinary people are beautiful underneath if you just give them a chance to shine.  
> The Chlonette friendship feels in this chapter tho. Chloe being tsundere as fuck is one of my favorite redemption tropes. XD  
> Three more chapters to go. I think the next one is a moment you've all been waiting for ;)  
> Edit: There's a person using the name Lila in the comments pretending to reply as if they were her (have been commenting for a few chapters now) just ignore them cause they're just a troll looking for attention. I read their comments and laugh and then move on, so you all should too.


	18. Forget Me Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for...

Chapter 18

Marinette knew the moment she stepped off that runway that her life would change forever, but she could never have anticipated by what magnitude.

From the moment the show ended, she and her friends hit the ground running. The press went wild with her line, and by the next morning, every phone in her house was ringing with calls from reporters, magazines, other celebrities looking for commissions, relatives and family friends sending their congrats. All of it made her a little dizzy, and the attention didn’t stop there.

Everyone at school followed her everywhere, showering her with praise and asking if she would design for them. She never got a moment alone even in the bathroom, and even her friends were a bit shaken by the sudden influx of attention. Part of her wondered if this had been the right move after all when she exited the school that afternoon to find the front steps teeming with her fans, but an overbearing man stood on the curb next to a familiar silver limo who upon seeing her, parted the crowd easily and lifted her over his head.

“Crazy day?” Adrien quirked a brow after Gorilla shoved her into the car and shut the door, and she flinched as people pressed themselves against the windows.

“Uh…” She winced, flicking her gaze to the fans cheering for her on the sidewalk as they pulled away, and Adrien chuckled in amusement. “How do you put up with this?”

“Comes with the territory. You get used to it.” He shrugged, helping her buckle her seatbelt. “It should die down after a while. You’re just new.”

“I hope so,” she said with wide eyes, settling into her seat. “How did people react at your school?”

“Well…” Adrien pursed his lips.

-  -  -

“Adrien! Marinette’s line was so sick!”

“How is she doing?”

“You’re so lucky to be dating her.”

“We should all hang out again sometime. Could you ask her when she’s available?”

“Uh,” Adrien drawled, averting his gaze as he walked. “I’m sure she would love to see you all again.”

“We should invite her to the class beach party this summer! She always loved going.”

“I’m sure she’d appreciate that,” Adrien replied with a smile.

“Can you tell her we miss her?”

“I will.” He nodded as the bell rang, and everyone dispersed.

Lila looked on from the second floor with a pensive frown, Alya by her side. That brat was stealing her thunder, and she wasn’t even around! She needed to come up with something to bring everyone’s attention back quick.

“It’s pretty awesome that Marinette started her own brand,” Alya remarked as they walked, and Lila blinked out of her trance.

“Oh, yeah totally!” Lila smiled sweetly. “I mean, it’s cool that she’s going to be getting so much money and fame, but if it were me, I would be using all of this attention for good. There are so many countries out there that need help, and I think it would be better if she focused her efforts there instead of on herself, don’t you think?”

“Slow your role, Miss Charitable, her show was just last night. Give her time,” Alya chuckled, and Lila pursed her lips.

“I’m a little surprised that you’re so supportive, Alya. I mean, after the way she turned her back on you, and how horribly she treated me…” Lila lowered her gaze. “You aren’t thinking of leaving me for her, are you?”

“No way!” Alya stepped in front of her and placed her hands on her shoulders. “Marinette and I have a messy past, and I’m not denying that, but I know that this was always her dream, so I’m happy that she’s finally achieving it. I’m just trying to be the bigger person and move on, but you’re still my bff, no worries.”

“Aww, Alya, you’re so sweet. Marinette doesn’t deserve you.” Lila pulled her in for a hug. “If only you were the famous one instead of her then maybe the world would be a better place. I know that you would definitely help the poor children suffering from disease in the hospital like I’m doing.”

“If you ever need any help with that, I’ll be happy to, ya know,” Alya said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked.

“Oh, I absolutely would, but they’re so particular about who can visit since exposing them to outside germs is so risky for their health,” Lila said, and Chloe rolled her eyes from where she walked behind them a few feet back.

She slowed her pace to meet Adrien, a sly grin on her lips.

“Lila thinks Marinette should help the children’s hospital,” she murmured, and Adrien flicked his gaze ahead with a smirk.

“Then maybe she will.”

-  -  -

“I think that’s a good place to start,” Marinette said, tapping her chin as the limo slowed to a stop in front of city hall. “What’s this?”

“You didn’t expect to do all this work for free, did you?” Adrien quirked a brow as Gorilla moved around to open the door. “Come on. You’ll see.”

Inside the mayor’s office were her parents, Audrey, and Mayor Bourgeois all chatting idly, and their heads all turned to face her as she entered with Adrien.

“Marinette, darling, come in and sit,” Audrey greeted, motioning to the chair between her parents.

“What’s going on?” She asked, slowly sinking into her seat as she glanced around suspiciously.

“Oh, she really has no idea. How cute,” Audrey laughed, pressing a hand to her chest.

“We’re here to talk about your future, Marinette,” Mayor Bourgeois said, folding his hands together neatly on his desk.

“We’ve been working with the Bourgeois’ to set up an account for you, sweetie,” Tom explained, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You’re still young, so your mother and I will be helping you manage your finances until you’re old enough to do it on your own.”

“Finances?” Marinette’s eyebrows knitted together.

“Lots of people are investing in your brand, sweetie. They want in,” Audrey said, cutting to the chase. “My phone has been ringing all day with people asking to put money into your brand, so I took the liberty as your primary investor to hire you a manager to help you sort through all of your offers, but seeing as you and I have already partnered, I wanted to hand you your very first check myself.”

Marinette straightened as Mayor Bourgeois ripped a check from his book for his wife who moved around to hand it to her. She eyed Audrey for a moment before flicking her gaze down to the slip of paper, her parents and Adrien leaning in to get a better look.

“Oh my-” Sabine gasped.

“Whoa!” Tom ran a hand through his hair, and a smirk curled on Adrien’s lips. “That’s a lot of croissants.”

“Are you sure the decimal is in the right place?” Marinette looked up, and Audrey and Andre exchanged amused looks.

“Oh, don’t be silly. That’s mere cents compared to what you have coming.” Audrey waved it away. “I’ve made more than that in magazine sales this past hour alone.”

“Is it really alright for me to accept this?” Marinette curled her shoulders.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Audrey placed a hand on her hip. “You earned it.”

“Audrey is right, sweetie, you worked for this,” Sabine said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and Marinette glanced back down at the check with pursed lips.

“Thank you, Audrey,” she said softly. “For everything.”

“Thank you for revitalizing my passion for this industry. I was in a bit of a dry patch, but you’ve just brought a rainstorm,” Audrey said, pinching her cheek. “Now, onto the subject of your future, I haven’t been shy about how talented I find you, and I think you have a place in this industry, Marinette. The world of fashion needs your eye. I’ve already offered to train you once, and I believe you should reconsider your answer.”

“I-I don’t know…” Marinette cast a nervous glance down at her purse, but Audrey was undeterred.

“Of course, you’re barely out of college, but you have so much raw talent that needs to be harnessed,” she continued, pacing the floor as she spoke. “I can help you hone your skills, not only in designing but in navigating the industry, investing, networking, you have so much to learn, my dear.”

“Audrey,” Marinette started, blinking as she gathered her thoughts. “I do want to work with you, and I did before too, but-”

“Yes, yes, Paris is your home, I know this.” Audrey rolled her eyes, pacing back over to Marinette and placing her hands on her shoulders. “You’re still young, and I know that your life here is important to you, so I’m not asking you to leave it all behind _yet_.” She let out a sigh. “I will work with you here, in Paris, until you turn 18 and finish school. Then you and I can go to New York and enroll you in university, and I will help you establish yourself independently.”

Marinette searched her expression, flicking her gaze briefly down to her purse where Tikki hid then back up to Audrey with a gulp.

“We’ll be working here in Paris?” She reiterated.

“Yes, you don’t have to leave all of your little school friends,” Audrey said with another eye roll, and Marinette pressed her lips together.

“Okay,” she said with a nod. “Then I would be honored to train with you, Audrey.”

“Excellent!” Audrey clapped her hands together, straightening up. “I will have your manager meet with my assistant to work out our schedules. Ah, this is going to be wonderful. Absolutely wonderful, I can already see the headlines!”

“We’re so proud of you, honey,” Tom said, placing a hand on her back and kissing her temple.

“What are you going to spend your first paycheck on?” Mayor Bourgeois asked, a knowing smile on his lips, and Marinette glanced back down at the check with pursed lips.

“I’m going to spend it on the children’s hospital.”

***

“Bien Jouè!” Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumped after another purified akuma.

“Nice work today, kitty,” Ladybug said, and Chat Noir flashed her a cheesy grin.

“Same to you, LB,” he replied, readying his staff. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a lady in waiting.”

“Send her my condolences,” Ladybug smirked, giggling as Chat stuck his tongue out before vaulting off. “Okay, time to race.”

She tossed her yoyo and shot off, landing back on her balcony and letting her transformation drop. She checked her phone timer briefly before glancing out across the rooftops as that mess of blond hair came into view. Right on time.

“Chat Noir!” She called, waving him down, and he skidded to a stop a few roofs over before hopping over to meet her.

“Is something the matter, little lady?” He asked, perching on the railing.

“No- ah, I mean, I wanted to ask you for a favor.” She clasped her hands together in front of her. “I tried asking Ladybug, but she is going to be busy. Tomorrow I’m planning on visiting the children’s hospital, and I was hoping that I could get someone special for the kids. I think they would be thrilled if one of Paris’ superheroes could make it, so do you have time to come?”

“To the hospital? Tomorrow?” He searched her pleading expression with pursed lips. “Uh, yeah, I think I can make that.”

“Awesome! Thank you, Chat Noir!” She beamed, and he smiled at her fondly.

“Anything for you,” he said then seeming to catch himself, held up his ring with a wince. “Uh, gotta jet, but I’ll be there tomorrow.”

“10 o’clock!” She called as he hopped off again before crawling inside to call Adrien. His phone rang several times, and she wondered momentarily if it would go to voicemail before he finally picked up.

“Hey!” He said, sounding slightly out of breath.

“Hey, did I catch you at a bad time? You sound winded,” she remarked.

“No, no, sorry! I was, uh, just playing a little basketball,” he insisted. “What’s up?”

“Guess who agreed to come to the hospital with us tomorrow?” She bounced excitedly.

“Jagged Stone?”

“Out of the country. Think local.”

“Andre the ice cream man?”

“Most of the kids have dietary restrictions.”

“Ladybug?”

“Closer,” she giggled. “It’s Chat Noir!”

“That’s awesome, Marinette! The kids are going to be so happy,” he said, masking his unease.

“I’m really excited now,” she said, climbing down the stairs. “By the way, whose car are we taking, yours or mine?”

“Uh, yours is fine. We need to break it in,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Okay. I’ll let you get back to your basketball. See you tomorrow?” She picked up a banana from the fruit bowl and began to peel it.

“Yeah…definitely,” he said with a wince.

“Love you!”

“I love you too,” he said before hanging up and falling back onto his bed with a sigh.

“How are you going to be in two places at once, genius? You can’t go as Adrien _and_ Chat Noir,” Plagg said pointedly, stuffing a whole wedge of Camembert down his throat.

“I’m not,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Chat Noir is going to be the more desirable guest, so Adrien is just going to have to call in sick before the event.”

“Sick with what?”

“A stomach bug?” Marinette gasped the next day over the phone.

“Yeah, I woke up in the middle of the night and haven’t been able to keep anything down,” he fibbed. “I’m really sorry, beautiful. I feel like I’m letting you down.”

“No, it’s fine. We’ll manage. You just get lots of rest and focus on feeling better, okay?” She said gently. “I’ll tell you all about it later.”

“Love you,” he said weakly.

“Love you too. Now, go lie down.”

“Already there,” he moaned before hanging up and pulling the blanket over his pillows. “Come on, Plagg! Transform me.”

Chat Noir was waiting when Marinette arrived with her friends, and she smiled at him as she climbed out of the car.

“Thank you for coming!” She said, shaking his hand.

“Of course.” He bowed politely and kissed her hand.

“Ah, Marinette, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Dr. Han, head director of the hospital,” a cheerful woman greeted her. “Thank you so much for your generous donations. You’re really going to change lives here.”

“I’m happy to help,” she said with a smile. “Is it alright if we visit with the kids for a while?”

“I think they’d enjoy that very much.”

Dr. Han led the way, and their group broke off into different wards, Eliott and Lisette, Macy and Martin, and Marinette and Chat Noir. The hospital staff had gathered the kids in the large play room, and their faces lit up when they entered with Chat Noir.

“Everyone, this is Marinette. She and her friends were the ones who donated to help us get new equipment and gift baskets for all of you,” Dr. Han explained, and Marinette offered a shy wave.

“Hello,” she said. “Did you all enjoy your gifts?”

“Yeah!” They replied, one girl snuggling a Ladybug doll tighter.

“Well, what fun are toys if you have no one to play with, right? So I brought someone with me to play with you all today.” She gestured to Chat Noir who gave a friendly wave.

“Are you the real Chat Noir?” One girl asked, and a smirk curled on his lips.

“Could a fake Chat Noir do this?” He extended his staff along the length of the room, creating a secure bar overhead before climbing up to hang upside down much to the delight of the kids.

To no one’s surprise, Chat was a big hit with the kids, but Marinette found their favor as well when they started a game of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“The real Ladybug couldn’t make it today, so will you play the part, m’lady?” Chat asked, holding out a hand in offering, and Marinette pursed her lips.

“I think someone else should play Ladybug,” she said, moving around to the girl in the wheelchair with a Ladybug doll. “How would you like to be Ladybug?”

“But I can’t be Ladybug because of my chair,” she said, glancing down, and Marinette smiled.

“Then I’ll be Queen Bee and help you. Even the real Ladybug needs help sometimes, so I think you’ll be perfect,” she said, and the girl’s face lit up.

“I call Bunny!”

“Can I be Malin?”

“I wanna be Emerald Shell!”

“I want to be the akuma!”

“Okay, what is your evil superpower?” Chat asked the boy.

“Making everyone eat broccoli!” He exclaimed, and everyone gasped in horror.

“A true villain.” Chat nodded, placing a hand on his chest.

“Okay, Ladybug, are you ready to fight crime with Chat Noir and all of your super friends?” Marinette asked, moving around to push the chair.

“Yeah!”

The kids had a blast as Marinette wheeled their Ladybug around to save each of them from having to eat their broccoli, and Chat couldn’t take his eyes off her. The way she helped each child feel useful and special, bringing glowing smiles to each of their faces, and the light emanating from her own face made his heart skip. Every time he thought he couldn’t love her more, she did something to prove him wrong.

“Okay, Ladybug, I think it’s time to call your lucky charm,” Marinette said once they’d rescued all the kids by giving them smiley face stickers of immunity. “Can you do it?”

“Lucky Charm!” The girl called, throwing her hands up, and Marinette retrieved an apple from the snack cart.

“Alright, what’s your plan?” Marinette asked, holding it up.

She tapped her chin for a moment before pulling Chat down to her level and whispering in his ear.

“You got it, LB.” He winked. “Bunny, Malin, I seem to have forgotten the name of my power. Can you say it for me?”

“Cataclysm!” They shouted, and Chat moved through the motions, gently brushing the toy broccoli with his fingers.

“Well, Broccolator, Chat Noir has just destroyed all the broccoli. There’s only fruit left now,” Marinette declared.

“No!” The young boy collapsed to his knees.

“Quick, Ladybug, we have to capture his akuma!” Marinette said, wheeling her over. “What’s the phrase?”

“Time to de-evilized!” She said, and Marinette placed a white butterfly sticker on his shirt before passing the apple to the little girl to hold up. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

“Another victim saved by Ladybug, Chat Noir, and their brave super friends Malin, Emerald Shell, Queen Bee, and Bunny!” Marinette announced, and all of the kids and staff cheered.

“Alright, super team, we have one more important order of business left,” Chat said, carrying their Emerald Shell over. “Put your fists in like this and…”

“Pound it!”

“Good job,” he chuckled as they all crowded in for a hug.

“Alright, kids, now Marinette is going to read you all a story while you have your snacks,” one nurse announced as several others moved chairs around.

“How many of you remember Sandboy?” Marinette asked as they settled in, holding up a book and hands shot up. “Oh good because I may need your help telling this one.”

Marinette was really good with kids, engaging them all in the story and letting everyone feel included. How did Chat ever get so lucky to interest a girl like her? Most days he couldn’t believe that she had fallen in love with Adrien.

“And then they heard a voice from above…” Marinette said ominously. “What did it say?”

“The Sandboy just checked in, now nightmares can begin!” The kids recited.

“Then Chat Noir got dusted with his magic sand, bringing his worst nightmare to life! Nevertheless, he stepped in front of Ladybug, twirling his staff and saying…”

“Get behind me, m’lady. I’ll protect you!” Chat said, mimicking the stance in the picture, prompting a laugh from the kids.

“’You’ve still got your powers?’ Ladybug asked.”

“Losing mine isn’t what I’m afraid of,” Chat recited.

“’Then what?’ Suddenly, a menacing voice sounded above them. ‘Chat Noir! Bad kitty, I’ll never love you!’”

Marinette shot him a playful grin, and he shrugged guiltily.

“…And finally Ladybug captured the akuma and used her lucky charm to set everything back to normal. Pound it!” Marinette finished several minutes later. “So, did you all have fun today meeting a real superhero?”

“Yeah!” The kids cheered, and their little Ladybug looked up at her.

“You’re a superhero too, Marinette,” she said.

“Yeah, you’re our superhero cause you helped us get new machines and more medicine,” another boy echoed. “You’re _our_ Ladybug.”

The kids all voiced agreements, turning Marinette’s cheeks pink.

“As Ladybug’s certified best friend, I have to agree,” Chat concurred, and Marinette hugged the book to her chest.

“Let me tell you all a secret: We can all be heroes just like Ladybug and Chat Noir so long as we always have one thing: hope," she said. "Hope is our superpower, and so long as we always have that then Hawkmoth can never win. It's his one weakness, and anyone can have it. Isn't that right, Chat Noir?"

"Yeah..." He nodded, eyes softening on her.

He'd seen Marinette glow before when she was encouraging her friends or at the fashion show, but in that moment, she was more radiant than ever. The whole room was brighter and warmer because she was in it, and every child wore a smile as they departed. This was Marinette's superpower, the ability to give hope to others so that their lights could shine too, and Chat Noir had never been so smitten. For a moment, he forgot that they were doing all of this to get back at Lila, and he felt like in a way Marinette had too. She really was an everyday hero.

Chat caught a glimpse of her phone screen as they walked up the hall, and he noticed her typing a message to Adrien with pictures taken throughout the day. Pictures she was sending to him who was supposed to be at home sick.

“Texting your boyfriend?” He asked, unable to resist and trying, and failing, to hide his smirk.

“Yeah. He’s sick today, so he couldn’t come, but I wanted him to see what we did,” she said, smiling down at the screen as the message sent.

“I’m sure he appreciates it, and I’m sure he would have been here if he could. You should go visit him. He probably misses you,” Chat said, clasping his hands behind his back and pursing his lips innocently.

“I’ll see how he’s feeling,” she said before smiling up at him. “Thank you for coming today, Chat Noir.”

“Of course. Anytime,” he said, stopping short and taking her hand. “I mean it. If you ever need anything, just ask.”

Instinctively, he leaned down to kiss her, but, catching himself, tilted his head to peck both of her cheeks. “I should get going. Thanks for all of your good work, Miraculous Marinette.”

“See you around, Chat Noir.” She smiled, pulling him in for a hug, and he desperately hoped she couldn’t tell how fast his heart was beating or how it accelerated the moment she touched him.

“Don’t forget to go see your boyfriend. He loves you so much and really wants to see you and kiss you,” Chat said. “Probably! I mean, I’m just guessing. A girl like you, what guy wouldn’t want to kiss you really badly. Anyway, wow, look at the time. Gotta go, see you later, bye!”

Marinette chuckled as he raced off, shaking her head. That cat was so eccentric sometimes.

Chat landed back in his bathroom, letting his transformation drop and stumbling over to the sink. He mussed up his hair, slapping his cheeks a few times to redden them before rushing back to his bed.

He smiled down at all of the photos and loving messages she’d sent him before tapping the phone icon in the corner.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” She answered on the third ring, the seatbelt strap a telltale sign that she was in the car.

“A lot better,” he said. “Turns out it was a kidney stone, not a virus, so you can come visit me if you want.”

“Are you sure you’re up to it?” She asked worriedly, and he smiled.

“I’m always up to seeing you, gorgeous.” He winked, and she touched a hand to her lips with a giggle.

“Well, if you have enough energy to flirt, you must be feeling better. I’ll be there soon,” she promised.

“Can’t wait. I miss you.” He pouted. “Come make me feel better with your kisses.”

“I will.”

When she arrived, Adrien smiled up at her, reaching a hand out for her to take. She sat on the edge of the bed with an amused grin, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

“How are you feeling?” She asked as he leaned his cheek into her palm.

“Better now that you’re here,” he said, kissing her hand. “How was the hospital?”

“We had an amazing time. Those kids are so strong and full of hope…We played a game with them, and this little girl-” She was cut off as Adrien leaned up to kiss her. “Don’t you want to hear how everything went?”

“Later,” he said, laying back against his pillow. “Right now I need my Marinette to save me. I have no energy to move anything except my lips, and only a kiss from the most kindhearted and beautiful princess in the world can heal me.”

“And I thought Chat Noir was dramatic,” she teased.

“Hurry,” he coughed. “I’m not going to make it.”

Marinette smiled down at her dork before leaning in to touch her lips to his, and he wrapped his arms around her, lips parting eagerly as she hugged herself to him. Her poor sick boy was awfully cuddly, but she didn’t mind because she had missed him too. Her stories could wait because right now all that mattered were his lips and hers.

***

 “Did you hear about Marinette-”

“Oh, you mean about the children’s hospital?”

“Crazy, right? She’s so generous.”

Lila’s annoyance flared hotter with each step she took at school. It had been a week since Marinette’s stupid fashion show, and people were still buzzing about her. To make matters worse, she’d donated every dime to the stupid children’s hospital for new equipment and to help in their research. Over two million euros by herself, and not to mention, her friends all pitched in to donate _another_ two million as if the hospital really needs that much. It appeared that Lila wasn’t going to stop hearing about her for a while.

“Yo, Lila!” Nino waved her down from across the courtyard, and she flicked her gaze over to him only to feel her blood curdle when she spotted Adrien. He offered her a cheeky grin as she approached. “Adrien was just telling me about the children’s hospital. The new equipment is really helping a lot of kids. Isn’t it awesome?”

“Wow, yeah. That’s so thoughtful of you, Adrien,” Lila said, plastering on a fake smile.

“It was all Marinette’s idea actually. She’s always trying to help people. I’m so unworthy,” Adrien said, placing a hand over his heart as several classmates ‘awwed’ at him, and Lila did her best to suppress an eyeroll. “We’re going to be working on a few projects this summer if you want to join, Lila. I know how much you like charity work.”

“Oh, I _love_ it, but I’m actually going on a summer trip to Achu to work on my _global_ campaign to end pollution, so I’m afraid I’ll have to pass,” she said, and Adrien sucked his teeth.

“Too bad, but good luck with your campaign!” Adrien patted her shoulder as the bell rang, and as their classmates dispersed, she shot him a pointed glare to which he simply smiled and walked away.

As it turned out, lying and saying you were going to be out of the country all summer made for a very boring two months spent indoors, and all the while, her mortal enemy was out living it up at beach parties. Even stuck in her own house she couldn’t get away from Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Every time she opened her social media accounts, there she was posing with her friends at the beach or doing an interview with Nadja about whatever ridiculous charity she was doing at the moment.

To say she hated her was an understatement at best; however, seeing as she was forced off of her electronics, it did give her a lot of time for her other hobbies, and more than anything it gave her time to think and plan how she was going to win everyone back at the start of the new school year. They were all moving up to lycée now, and if she remembered correctly, Adrien was moving to the same school as Marinette which only made it easier. Now there was no one left at school to stop her from running everything, so Marinette could enjoy her fame if she wanted. Lila had everything she needed.

“Alright, my bella, I’m off,” her mother called, peeking her head into Lila’s room. “Got any exciting plans?”

“Yeah, totally, I’m going to a movie with some friends,” Lila said with a smile as her mother leaned down to kiss her temple.

“Well, have fun. I should be back later tonight. I’ve got a day full of meetings ahead of me,” her mother said with a sigh. “That girl that used to go to your school is coming to pitch an idea for us today. The famous designer girl, now what was her name?”

“You’re having a meeting with Marinette?” Lila shot up.

“Marinette! Yes, that’s it.” She snapped her fingers in realization. “She wants to pitch a campaign to help Europe go green. Isn’t that wonderful? Most of us are already on board, so this meeting is just a formality to discuss specifics.”

Lila’s blood ran cold as her mother dug her keys from her purse.

“Anywho, I left you a couple meals in the fridge in case I get back late. Have a great day, my love!”

Lila’s hands clenched into fists, her breaths coming in short and ragged, and the moment the apartment door closed, she buried her face in her pillow with a scream.

_Poor little girl trapped in a web of her own lies. I can help you get revenge._

“Oh, get lost, Hawkmoth! I can’t get akumatized because I’m supposed to be out of the country!” Lila shouted, ripping out her earrings and tossing them across the room with a growl before collapsing onto her bed.

Stupid Marinette! Lila never thought when she challenged her that any of this would happen. She would have to think up some really good lies to get herself out of this one come September.

***

“How do I look?” Marinette twirled around. “Too frumpy? Is this too serious? Not serious enough? Should I have a briefcase? I think I need a briefcase. Danielle, how quickly can I get a briefcase?”

“You look fine,” Adrien assured her, placing his hands on her shoulders to steady her. “Incredibly cute as always.”

“Okay, but cute isn’t going to cut it for a room of global ambassadors. I need to be smart and professional and-and-”

“You are both of those things,” Adrien said, squishing her cheeks in his hands. “Stop worrying.”

“But what if I knock over the projector, or what if I accidentally delete the presentation when I go to open it? Or what if I spill the chief ambassador’s coffee in his lap and give him second degree burns and get banned from ever setting foot in France again- no, what if they ban me from the Earth? I’ll have to go live on the moon. Adrien, I can’t live on the moon!” Marinette took frantic breaths, and Adrien got her a cup of water from the cooler nearby.

“Yeah, so none of that is going to happen. I’ve seen you rehearse this speech a thousand times, so why don’t you let me handle the power point,” Adrien soothed, pressing the cup to her lips and gently removing the remote from her hand. “The ambassadors are just interested in your idea. Their job is to make the world a better place, and that’s all you’re trying to do. No one is grading you on how well you present, so just get in there and get the idea out and answer any questions. You can do this.”

“My pits are sweating,” she sighed, grabbing several tissues from a box on a desk and dabbing under her arms. “Plus, it’s not even my idea.”

“Well, you were _inspired_ by someone else on the general idea, but you were the one who came up with the specific details. You planned exactly how to go about it, reached out to the ambassadors, put together the whole thing, so I would say that it is your idea,” he fanned her with a pamphlet as she held her arms out. “Lila may have been the spark that lit this flame, but you’re the one who keeps tending to it so it can warm the most people. You’ve taken all of her lies and used them to help people, Marinette. Everything you do is for the good of others, and you should be proud of that.”

“The good of everyone except Lila,” Marinette corrected, and Adrien pursed his lips.

“Maybe not. Maybe this will be the wakeup call that she needs to get her to stop lying,” he suggested with a shrug as the door to the meeting room opened, and the secretary stepped out.

“They’re ready for you, Marinette,” she said with a smile, and Marinette let out a breath, rolling her neck and wiping her palms on her blazer.

“Ready?” Adrien quirked a brow, and she nodded.

“Yeah. Ready.”

Inside the room sat several men and women in suits sitting at a round table, and all heads turned to her as she entered. Several of them smiled encouragingly at her as Adrien plugged in the thumb drive and pulled up her presentation.

“Um, good afternoon,” she said, unsure of what to do with her hands and ultimately settling for clasping them together in front of her. “Thank you for meeting with me today.”

“Thank you for reaching out to us, Marinette. It’s nice to see youth taking initiative and working to better their community,” one woman said with a friendly smile that Marinette returned before squaring her shoulders.

“I want to present you all with a plan to help the European Union do its part in diminishing our footprint on the environment.”

***

Marinette sat stiffly in her town car, watching buildings pass as Danielle flipped through her schedule. It was the first time she would be arriving at school with a chauffeur just like everyone else, and even though it was incredibly normal for her classmates, she was still having a hard time adjusting. Riding with her friends was one thing, but now that she had her own, she couldn't help feeling it was a little excessive, and she found herself missing the subway. Of course, things were different now and taking the subway was no longer an option for her unless she wanted to get mobbed by fans. A lot had changed over the summer.

"You're spending time with your friends after school today, but don't forget your branding appointment with Mme. Bourgeois at 7," Danielle said without looking up from her tablet.

"I won't. Thank you, Danielle," Marinette said with a smile.

Despite feeling incredibly awkward about her new found wealth, she had to admit that having someone to manage her schedule was nice. She had so many appointments and meetings to keep up with now for all of her charities that it would be impossible to keep up with on her own. Danielle made sure that she was where she was supposed to be on time, and she also ensured that Marinette wasn't taking on too much and that she still had ample amounts of free time to spend with her friends or doing what she loved which made juggling her civilian life with her hero life easier. She had to be more careful since everyone was watching her now, but at least she was still awarded plenty of freedom. Or as much freedom as she could have without getting chased down by fans. She wasn't sure how Adrien put up with it.

"Have a good day, Marinette," Danielle said as the car slowed to a stop on the curb, and Marinette offered a small wave.

"Thank you, Danielle. You too!" She smiled as she climbed out and taking in her new school.

She thought her college was enormous, but lycée was even bigger. She felt like an ant standing on the curb, but she took comfort in knowing that her friends waited just beyond the doors.

Several teachers stood around in the halls helping students find their way, and Marinette glanced down at the schedule on her phone with pursed lips as she walked. If she remembered, Macy and Eliott were still in her class, so at least she wouldn’t be alone. Plus, they could see Martin and Lisette at lunch time.

“Oh my gosh, is that Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” A faux-nasally voice gasped, and she turned to see a familiar mop of blond hair leaning against the doorway to the stairwell. “I love your work! Can I have an autograph?”

Marinette examined the grey uniform, a smile curling on her lips before she leapt into his arms with a giggle, touching her lips to his. He chuckled against her lips, holding her close with a contented sigh.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming here!” She breathed when they pulled away.

“I wanted to surprise you.” He grinned, setting her feet on the floor.

“You left behind Nino…Kagami, Kim, Ivan, Max…” Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed, but Adrien simply shrugged.

“It’s not like I can’t see them. Besides, I have friends here too,” he said, touching his forehead to hers. “Plus it gets me away from you-know-who.”

“What about Chloe?” Marinette asked, and Adrien pursed his lips.

“She didn’t want to transfer to private school. Something about not being caught dead in such dreadful uniforms,” he said with an eyeroll. “Plus someone has to stay behind to keep an eye on things to fuel our plans.”

Marinette relaxed a little, her smile widening, though it wavered when she looked back down at his uniform.

“Okay, but why do you look so good though? That’s not fair!” She huffed, and Adrien threw his head back with a laugh before striking a pose.

“I can make anything look good,” he bragged, flexing his muscles, and Marinette stretched up on her toes to kiss him again.

As it turned out, having her boyfriend at school with her was going to prove trickier than she thought. If it weren’t for Macy, they would have been late to their first class.

“Um, you two do realize the bell rang, right?” She called, peeking behind the stairwell where they stood tangled in each other’s embrace with locked lips.

“Oh, yeah, we were just-” Marinette tried as they frantically detangled themselves, but Macy simply quirked a brow. “Thanks…”

“Come on, you two. We’re going to have to put you guys on a leash, I swear,” she chuckled as they scurried after her with ruffled hair and rosy cheeks.

“Can you blame me? She’s just so cute,” Adrien said, shooting Marinette a wink, and Macy rolled her eyes.

“You two are worse than Eliott and Lisette,” she groaned.

In the months following the fashion show, Macy had been seeing a therapist to help with her body image struggles, and it made Marinette happy to know that she was working to get better. She smiled a lot more freely now, and she’d taken seeing her face all over magazines in stride. Marinette was just glad to see her becoming more confident as a result of her brand.

“Anywho, Martin and I have loads to tell you about our trip to Germany to oversee your Go Green initiative. In just two months, they’ve reduced the amount of one-use plastics by 13% all thanks to you,” she reported jovially as they entered the classroom, and Eliott flagged them down.

“Well, well, look what the cat dragged in.” He grinned up at Macy, who shoved his shoulder.

“I found them making out under the staircase,” she said, and Eliott shook his head at them.

“I told you it would happen. As soon as Adrien said he was coming to our school, I knew we were going to have to chaperone them,” he tsked.

“You told them?” Marinette quirked a brow at him, and he simply offered her a guilty smile.

“It was well worth it to see your face when you saw me,” he said, kissing her hand, and she rolled her eyes as they took their seats next to one another. “Plus, I missed being in the same class as you, so this will be fun.”

“Just make sure you two pay attention,” Macy teased, and Marinette bit back a smile as the teacher entered and started the day.

Having Adrien at her school again was nice, and she realized as she stole glances at him in class that she really had missed seeing him every day. Of course, things were much different between them now than they were the last time they were in school together. He was her boyfriend. She was famous. Chloe was her friend. Alya was not. So much had changed in her life since she left, and so much more changed over the next two years.

She met more ambassadors and world leaders, started up several more charities both locally and internationally, recorded singles with Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale, designed several more outfits for various celebrities, had lunch with the President of France to discuss pollution, but her crowning achievement that she’d been working toward ever since they started this scheme was the day she met with Prince Ali to bring her Go Green initiative global. His invitation to spend New Year’s at his palace was just a bonus.

When news reached Lila about Marinette and Prince Ali, her blood ran cold. For years she’d tricked people into believing she’d started a campaign with Prince Ali to end pollution, but now there Marinette stood on television starting her very campaign for all the world to see.

She pulled up Marinette’s website, scanning over all of her noteworthy achievements. Songs written for her, tweets from famous Hollywood directors, rescuing the prime minister from choking on a macaron, movie roles, charities, interviews…every lie Lila had ever told staring her back in the face only this time they wore Marinette’s name, and for once in her life, Lila didn’t have a lie to get out of this one.

A few blocks over, Alya scrolled through various videos online coming across an interview with Marinette and Jagged Stone with kittens. Her eyebrows creased, and she kept scrolling until she came across a newsfeed from earlier that day about Marinette’s work to fight pollution with Prince Ali and clicked it.

“Out of all of my close friends, Marinette is the most selfless and hardworking individuals I know, and her campaign is going to change the world!”

“Her campaign?” Alya pressed her lips together.

_I’m such good friends with Prince Ali. He invites me to his palace all the time!_

_She lies with every breath._

Her stomach jumped up to her throat, hands shaking as she clicked on the other interview.

“Aw, I have always wanted a cat. They are so rock n roll!” Jagged gushed, nuzzling a kitten. “What do you think? Should I get Fang a furry sibling?”

“Definitely!”

_I saved Jagged Stone’s kitten before he had to get rid of it because he found out he was allergic._

_She’s a liar._

_Ladybug consults me before giving out every Miraculous because we’re such good friends._

_Your identities are your most important asset. No one must know who you really are._

“This just in, Ladybug and Chat Noir have finally defeated Hawkmoth with the help of their superhero friends Malin, Emerald Shell, Bunny, and Queen Bee. The team of superheroes faced off against Hawkmoth-”

A tear slid down Alya’s cheek, and she tossed her phone aside, sliding down on her pillow. Her hands shook, her lungs felt heavy as if she couldn’t breathe, and in the center of her chest stood a gaping hole where her heart should be, chewed away from years of lies and deceit.

Marinette wasn’t her enemy. She never had been. All along she’d tried to warn Alya about Lila, and even now she’d gone to such great lengths to throw them all a lifeline. To save them from a ship they didn’t know was sinking.

It could have been her by Ladybug’s side. It could have been her helping Marinette. Modeling in her show, visiting sick kids, changing the world…being a hero. She wasn’t sure she knew what that meant anymore, but if anyone deserved the title of hero, it was Marinette.

She wasn’t sure when she moved; she didn’t even recall putting on her shoes, but she found herself stalking up the street to Lila’s apartment, tears burning hot on her cheeks. Lila’s grave expression when she opened the door was the final nail in her coffin.

“You lied,” Alya said, and Lila leaned against the doorframe.

“Yeah.”

“About everything!” Alya shouted, and Lila averted her gaze. “Marinette was right about you, and I let you tear us apart.”

“Don’t mention her-”

“I’ve been picking up your slack for years! Three years almost I’ve been going out of my way for you because I believed you were out there making a difference, and not once have you ever done anything for me except lie and use me!” Her hands balled into angry fists. “You’re nothing but a coward, Lila. A liar and a coward!”

“Say what you want, but I’m not the one who turned my back on my best friend!” Lila shot back. “How much did Marinette do for you for you to abandon her so quickly?”

Alya’s temper flared, and she turned and stormed off. Upon returning home, she slammed the door to her bedroom and dug her phone out from under the blankets then rummaged through her closet for her tripod. She set them up on her desk just like she used to, taking a few deep breaths before hitting record. She sat in front of it for several moments, composing her thoughts, before finally speaking.

“Hey, um, it’s me. A lot of you have probably forgotten, but my name is Alya, and I used to run a blog a few years ago called the Ladyblog, and I would give all of the latest news on Ladybug and Chat Noir and superheroes, and one day, without warning I shut it down, and I’ve never really explained why, but I think I’m finally ready to tell my story.” She paused for a few beats, pursing her lips. “I had this friend, and she was my best friend. She was scatterbrained and clumsy, and she could never quite confess her feelings to the boy she liked no matter how many times we tried. She was kind, and she was always helping people, but one day, someone new came along who had this fantastical life, and suddenly my best friend became suspicious of her and never wanted to be around when this person was there which was so out of character for her because she barely knew her, and she was always nice to everyone.

This person told such amazing stories, but my friend never believed any of them. Several times, she tried to prove that they were made up, but she never quite could, and so we all turned our backs on her, a person we knew and trusted and loved, for someone who was, in actuality, a stranger. Well, this friend decided to leave our school because of the way we brushed her off, and this person led us all to believe that our friend was the one bullying her, and we all couldn’t believe that our friend who was so kind would ever do such a thing…We shouldn’t have believed her, and I think many of us were unsure for a long time.

My friend and I split up, and I became friends with this new person, and I believed for a long time that she was so great and that she was out helping people. She told me things and said that she knew people, and that she had done so many amazing things, and I believed her. Every time, I believed her, and I let her alter what I believed about my friends and about myself.

Since Hawkmoth is defeated now, and I’ll never get the opportunity again, I am, or rather I _was_ Rena Rouge for a time, but when I broke ties with my friend and started hanging out with this new person, Ladybug stopped trusting me, which didn’t make sense to me because this person was supposedly Ladybug’s best friend, so why would my friendship with her make me unworthy of being a hero? But I again I let her warp what I knew to be true. She convinced me that she’d had a falling out with Ladybug and that I was just a casualty. She convinced me to delete my blog and to resent Ladybug for years. It’s no wonder Ladybug stopped trusting me because I was no longer trustworthy, and I see that now, um…” She paused, to wipe her cheek.

“This person stripped everything that I was from me. She used me and isolated me from people I truly cared about, and I feel like I owe so many apologies. To all of you who followed my blog, to Ladybug for letting her down, to my boyfriend for brushing aside his suspicions, to the people who tried to warn me about her, and especially to Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my friend, for turning my back on you. I’m sorry…” She pressed the back of her hand to her mouth as her throat closed up. “I’m really sorry. I know it probably doesn’t mean anything anymore, and I know that you have moved on in life, and I am so happy for you. But I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day, and I hope that no one ever has to be used by this person again, so, Lila Rossi, let this be a wake up call to you to tell the truth because using someone the way you used me is so vile and disgusting, and I hope that you feel as horrible right now as I have felt for the past three years.”

Alya leaned her head back with a sigh, biting her lip.

“I’m sorry to everyone I’ve disappointed over the last few years. If any of you out there ever find a Marinette in your life, hold onto them because they will always lift you up, and if ever you encounter a Lila… _run_.” She shook her head. “This is Alya Cesaire. Stay connected, bugheads.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I said on tumblr the other day that this chapter was probably gonna be shorter than the last few, but it actually ended up longer somehow...I originally wasn't going to include the whole hospital scene, but someone sent me an ask after I posted a couple teasers, and I thought of it one night and was like ah shit identity shenanigans?? So that really stretched this chapter out, but I wrote it in just a few days cause I woke up Saturday just in the mood to write and wrote 3k just that day alone, and have just kept the momentum rolling as much as I could. Only two chapters left now.   
> A lot happened here, and I kind of sped through some things, so just to keep everyone caught up, everyone is in their final year of lycee now at the end. Hawkmoth has been defeated in the same timeframe that Alya is recording her video, so while she is processing everything, they're all dealing with the fallout of Hawkmoth which I will get into more next chapter what happened there, but his defeat is the reason why neither of the girls was akumatized at the end here.   
> How does everyone feel about Alya's confession? Was it what you were expecting? Has anyone's view of her changed since the start of this fic? Let me know down in the comments! My goal over the month of August is to finish this fic out. I believe that next chapter will be a little shorter than this, but the last chapter will probably be about this maybe. Idk yet. I'm bad at estimating length cause this chapter was supposed to be shorter than the last, but now it's the longest, and ahhh! Okay, see you all soon, bye!


	19. human

Chapter 19: human

Adrien tapped his fingers on the table, leg bouncing as he glanced around the room. Several others mirrored his stance, anxiously awaiting for their visitors to arrive. He chewed his nails while he waited then, seeming to catch himself, clasped his hands together below the table, unsure of exactly when he’d picked up that habit. Did it help with his nerves? Not really, but it gave his hands something to do.

When the doors opened, his head snapped up, scanning each face as they entered. His heart pounded in his chest, wondering if perhaps she hadn’t come, but soon enough her big blue eyes walked in and met his. He cupped a hand over his mouth, eyes watering as she approached and sat down across from him.

“Hey, how are you holding up?” Marinette asked gently, placing her hand in his. He hadn’t even noticed he was reaching for her, but he was glad to feel her touch again.

She gave him several moments to process his emotions, gently brushing tears from his cheeks and holding tightly to his hand.

“Some days are better than others,” he answered finally with a shrug. “I’m better than I was two months ago. Therapy has helped a lot, but I don’t think they teach how to help a kid whose father was a super terrorist in medical school.”

“No, I don’t think they do,” Marinette said with a smile, and he let out a short laugh.

“I’m learning to…cope with what happened. To accept that it happened so that I can move on. I know that I should probably forgive him, but I just…” He shook his head.

“It’s only been a couple months. Give it time. No one is expecting you to heal all at once,” she said, smoothing his hand.

“I know, but he’s my dad,” he choked on the word, running a hand over his face as Marinette whispered reassurance. “I keep replaying how it all happened in my mind hoping that when that purple light fades it will be someone else kneeling there.”

“I wish I knew how to help you. That I knew what to say to make it better.” She lowered her gaze, and Adrien lifted a hand to cup her cheek.

“You do help me,” he said softly. “Part of my therapy is figuring out what I want to do now, who I want to be, and even if I don’t know the answers to those questions, I know that I want to be with you. So we work with that, and some days that’s all I have.”

Marinette searched his expression, broken but still warm as that tiny flame in him refused to go out, and she pulled him in for a tight hug. He didn’t fight it, instead leaning into her embrace, clinging to the one stable source of support in his life.

“You take as much time as you need, okay? And know that I love you, and that I will always be here for you,” she said against his shoulder.

“I know, love bug,” he murmured, a smile curling over his lips. “My ladybug was right by my side this whole time. I still found you in the end.”

“What are the odds?” She laughed, pulling back to look into his eyes. “I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about everything to do with the Miraculous, but I did bring someone to see you.”

“I know,” Adrien said, pulling open his jacket to reveal Plagg clinging to his chest. “He’s been there since you sat down.”

“I wasn’t sure if you were ready to deal with it since you gave it back,” she said, pursing her lips.

“I’m okay with that part of it. I think that if I hadn’t been… _you-know-who_ through all of this, if I never got to experience that freedom and have a place to run all these years that I would probably be in much worse shape right now,” he said with a dry laugh. “I gave it to you to look after while I’m in here. They’re particular about what I can have, and I didn’t want it to fall into the wrong hands, that’s all.”

“I’m glad. I was worried that you’d resent it all,” she said, curling her shoulders, and he shook his head.

“For what it’s worth, I’m really glad that I was able to fight beside you all these years. It makes me feel like at least all of that bad wasn’t my doing,” he said. “I’m really glad that it was you in the end. My dad being Hawkmoth was such a bombshell, and I was just reeling. Seeing your face kept me grounded long enough to press through everything. It’s not exactly how I pictured learning our identities, but I know I can always trust you without a doubt.”

“It certainly wasn’t what I expected either,” she chuckled, biting her lip. “I’m glad that you don’t want to push me away. I was worried that because I was involved with everything that maybe you would want to get away from anything to do with it, and I wouldn’t have blamed you, but…”

“I’m sorry I didn’t let you come see me sooner to ease some of those fears. I just…wasn’t ready yet. It’s not that I didn’t want to see you, I did, but…I would have been a wreck.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Hearing that you came every week anyways always made me feel a bit better.”

“I figured you needed space,” she said, sitting back. “I always sat in the lobby through visitation anyway just in case. I wanted to be here for you whenever you needed me.”

“Thank you.” He smiled, kissing her hand.

“You were always there for me, so now it’s my turn to return the favor,” she said simply. “I’ve always got your back.”

“I know,” he breathed before his expression sank. “How is she? Any news?”

“Master Fu is still working on it. I bring fresh flowers to her hospital room every few days,” she said, pursing her lips, and he nodded.

“And how is you-know-who doing?” He asked, and Marinette bit back a smirk.

“According to Chloe, she’s suddenly run out of things to say. There was a lot of backlash at first when the truth came out. Everyone was rightfully angry, but now everyone has moved on, and she’s faded into the background,” she said with a shrug. “All of her friends left her, though with the way she treated them, friends is a bit of a stretch.”

“Have you talked to _her_ yet?” He asked, and Marinette shifted in her seat with a sigh.

“No. Not yet. I’ve been dealing with the fallout from everything. Press, testifying, helping people move on. Ladybug and Marinette have both been incredibly busy…I do have some bad news for you though.” She winced. “Gabriel-brand stock has plummeted. You’re flat broke.”

He laughed at that, pinching the bridge of his nose then leaning against his fist. “Good,” he said with a smirk. “I can start over. Leave everything about him in the past.”

“No one blames you, ya know,” she assured him. “But the media is going to want your side of the story when you get out.”

“Yeah, I kind of figured,” he sighed. “If I stay in here a few more months, and we can just run away to New York.”

“About that…” She averted her gaze. “I wasn’t sure with everything if you still wanted to come, so I was preparing to stay here if you-”

“No.” He shook his head. “It’s your dream, and I’m not going to let him take that from you. There are therapists in America, and I think getting out of Paris for a while will be good for me.”

“It’s hard to believe that we’ll be graduating next summer,” she said, biting her lip. “I feel like we were just in college.”

“Putting my father being a raging sociopath aside, they were an amazing few years, and I wouldn’t trade them for anything,” he said, giving her hand a squeeze.

“Let’s hope that the future is less exciting,” she grunted. “I think we both deserve a vacation.”

“And then some,” he agreed, biting his lip. “I don’t know how long I’ll be in here. Could be another week, could be a few weeks, a few months…Can you let everyone know that I’m…getting better? Slowly.”

“Of course.” She smiled, and he nodded as the five-minute warning bell sounded.

“I love you,” he said, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“I love you too.” He leaned in to meet her lips, holding her tightly.

She was warm. She was safe. She was home, and no matter what, he knew that he would always have her.

“I’ll be back next week and every week until you’re ready, okay?” She said against his lips. “Take your time. Find your peace. I’ll be right here every step of the way.”

“Thank you, Marinette.”

***

_His heart was pounding._

_To his left Emerald Shell covered Bunny as the akuma struck, Queen Bee and Malin containing a sentimonster below while he and Ladybug grappled with Hawkmoth himself. It was Ladybug’s most complicated plan yet, but in a small moment, everything aligned. Emerald’s shelter, Bunny’s burrow, Queen Bee’s venom, and finally the moment they’d been waiting for all these years had arrived._

_His pulse raced, and he could hear the blood pumping in his ears as Ladybug removed the brooch. They’d finally done it. They won. Hawkmoth would never make another akuma again, but the moment his transformation dropped, all of the adrenaline, the battle high, the satisfaction of their victory came to a grinding halt as he met those cold, gray eyes._

Adrien shot up in bed, clutching his chest with shaking hands. Nights like this had become common place to him, so it only took a few minutes to slow his heartrate again. Besides, the nightmare wasn’t the worst part. It was the hours he laid awake following it, recalling every detail of that day that truly ate at him, but he couldn’t stop if he wanted. The memory burned in his mind on loop no matter how much he wished it would stop. Because he couldn’t forget that moment when his world ended. The moment when he locked eyes with his father’s so filled with hatred and anger.

Adrien would never forget those eyes. He’d never forget watching his dad get handcuffed and dragged away. How he’d shouted that he was doing it for his wife and son…He couldn’t forget. Not ever.

_“You okay, Chat Noir?” Ladybug asked as he slid down the wall, running a hand through his hair. “Kitty?”_

_“No,” he said as she crouched beside him. “I’m not okay.”_

_“What’s wro-”_

_“That’s my dad,” his voice broke as he flicked his gaze up to meet hers, realization setting into those big blue eyes._

_He let his transformation fall, and Ladybug pulled him into her arms, crushing him with all of her might, but Adrien was too numb to feel anything. His world was spiraling down, and he couldn’t regain control. Everything was slipping, and for a moment, it felt as though he couldn’t breathe, but in a flash of pink light, he found a lifeline right in front of him._

_“I’ve got you,” she said, cupping his cheek and pressing her forehead to his._

_Marinette._

Looking back on it all now, he really couldn’t imagine Ladybug being anyone else. Of course it had been her. It was always her with or without the mask. Marinette was Ladybug through and through, and in that one moment, she saved him from crashing. Just for a little bit. Just long enough to get some answers.

_“We should get this to Master Fu,” she said, turning the moth brooch over in her hands, but Adrien flicked his gaze out across the city as Plagg munched on cheese beside him._

_“You go. I should check on things back home,” he said, and when she opened her mouth to protest, he shot her one of his boyish smiles. “I’ll be fine. I’ll meet you later, okay?”_

_“I’ll go with you,” she insisted, but Adrien shook his head._

_“We should really return the Moth Miraculous to Master Fu. It’s been missing for far too long, and we can’t let anything happen to it,” Tikki piped up, and Adrien placed a hand on Marinette’s shoulder._

_“Tikki is right. You have your mission, and I have mine,” he said, closing her fingers over the brooch. “Let’s save the world one last time, okay?”_

_Her eyes searched his, but after a moment, she pressed her lips together firmly and nodded._

_“Okay.”_

Coincidentally, he didn’t remember much from the trip home. He was on autopilot, leaping across rooftops while his mind raced because if he knew his father which given the circumstances at the time, he was starting to realize he didn’t, but if there was one thing he knew, it was that his father’s circle was very limited. If Mayura was his ally, she was likely someone close. Someone familiar.

_“Nathalie!” He shouted, kicking open the door, and his father’s assistant crept out of his office, smoothing her blazer calmly._

_“Adrien, are you-”_

_“Where is my mother?” He demanded, and when Nathalie averted her gaze, his eyes fixated on the brooch pinned to her jacket._

_“This isn’t how we wanted you to find out,” she said, turning back to the door._

_“So you did know,” he said, tilting his chin up. He was taller than her now, and she shrank a little under his glare. “Take me to her.”_

The fact that his father had a secret evil lair hidden within the mansion should have come as a shock to him, but after everything he’d been through already that day, he couldn’t bring himself to be surprised. Even finding that his own mother had been beneath him this whole time barely stirred anything inside of him, even now. After all these years, was he supposed to be excited to see her? In a way, part of him just wished she were dead like he’d always thought. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to see her when he got out of treatment. Before he only had fond memories of her. Of the good times. But now all he could picture when he thought of her was that dark room, and her sleeping figure lying in a coffin.

_“Your father has had her preserved here. Her condition isn’t naturally caused, you see,” Nathalie explained. “Try to understand him, Adrien. He was doing all of this so that you could be together again. So that you could all be happy.”_

_“Well, look how well that turned out for him, Nathalie,” Adrien said, voice raising in volume as he turned around and held out his arms. “Is this what he wanted? Is this what both of you wanted?”_

_“He was just trying to protect you. They both were, but then this happened, and-”_

_“See but that’s just it, Nathalie. I don’t need to be protected. I never have.” He shook his head, feeling cold metal slipping into his hand and the brush of Plagg’s whiskers. “All my life you’ve all coddled me, locked me up to ‘protect’ me from the outside world, never realizing that I can take care of myself.”_

_“He just wanted you to be happy,” Nathalie said._

_“Well, I’m not happy now, am I?” He shouted. “Even if he had succeeded, I would have never been okay with all of this! He put the city in danger every single day. He put me in danger, the people I care about, and you knew about it!”_

_“I tried to stop him,” she insisted, but Adrien let out a short laugh._

_“Oh, by sending sentimonsters to help him?” He quirked a brow, and her jaw dropped as he held up the peacock brooch. “You see this is the irony of it all, Nathalie, because you weren’t the only ones with secrets to hide. While you two were here terrorizing the city, guess who was out there fighting on the front line?”_

_“No-”_

_“Plagg, transform me!” He held out his arms as his suit materialized, and Nathalie sank to her knees in horror._

_“You’re-”_

_“That’s right.” He nodded. “All this time, I’ve been fighting to stop you two.”_

_“Adrien, we can still save her if you just-”_

_“If I just what? Give you my Miraculous?” He grunted. “My mother has been dead to me for years, and as far as I’m concerned she still is.”_

_“Adrien-”_

_“Cataclysm!” He shouted, punching through the wall before disappearing into the sewers, leaving Nathalie huddled on the floor of his mother’s tomb alone._

The rest of the day was all kind of hazy to him. Hiding out for several hours as everything caught up to him before finding his way to Marinette’s balcony. He didn’t remember much after she found him because the moment he saw her, he’d just shut down because he knew that he was safe with her.

The last thing he really remembered was slipping the brooch and his ring into her hands before his panic overwhelmed him. After that it was just flashes. Her room, her parents, the police, the ambulance ride to the hospital where he now resided. Marinette’s scared eyes as she watched the doors close on him. But he knew at the time that everything would be alright because if he believed in anything, he believed in her.

And he was right to, as it turned out. After today, he knew that she was still out there doing what she did best: helping. His partner, his best friend, his Ladybug, his Marinette. Knowing that she was still with him gave him the push he needed every day. Even on the days where he couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed. On the days where he agonized over those painful memories, he held out hope that one day he would recover. That one day all of this would be in the past, and he would find his happiness again no matter how long it took.

So he took each step, no matter how painful, even if he could barely find his footing because his father had thrown him into darkness, but Marinette had shown him that there was still light left in the world. All of his life, his father had controlled him, but Adrien was finally going to set himself free.

***

Marinette hesitated with her hand on the door, staring down at the handle as she debated whether she truly wanted to open it or not. She should go seeing as she was the one who reached out and asked to meet up, but the moment she’d made it to the door, she just _froze._

Maybe it was fear or nerves. What did one say to their ex-best friend who they hadn’t really spoken to in years? She wasn’t quite sure, but she knew that if she truly wanted to put the past behind her then she needed to go. Nevertheless, her legs refused to move.

“Are you going to stand there all day?” Plagg poked his head out of her coat.

“Plagg, shh!” Tikki scolded.

“What? She promised to pick up more Camembert on the way home, and she can’t do that if she never goes,” he said pointedly, and Tikki slapped her forehead.

“It’s fine, Tikki,” Marinette chuckled. “I’m fine. I’m… _fine._ I am. I just…okay, here we go.”

She pushed open the door and walked briskly down the stairs. Her moxie lasted until she reached the street curb then she paused again at the crosswalk, fiddling with Adrien’s ring on the chain around her neck. She couldn’t run from her problems forever.

Alya was sitting on a bench when she approached and sat down, and for a moment the two sat in silence, unable to look at each other. A lot had changed in three years. They both took different paths in life and as a result, had become different people, and they had both carried hurt feelings for far too long.

“The last time we sat on this bench together we were watching one of Adrien’s photoshoots and coming up with ways to make him notice me,” Marinette said after a while, gazing out at the children playing across the lawn.

“That was a long time ago,” Alya replied, pressing her lips together and shifting her gaze down to her lap. “How is he?”

“Healing. Slowly.” She bit her lip then turned to face Alya. “How are you?”

“I’m-” Alya paused before letting out a breath and shaking her head. “I don’t really know. Everything is really jumbled, and the more I think about it, the more I realize how long it has been without me realizing. How unfulfilling our relationship was all these years without me noticing.”

Marinette eyed her a moment before shifting to face forward again as Alya continued.

“It’s funny how one day you think you know someone, and then the next you discover that everything is a lie,” she said with a hint of bitterness, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “Then you start to realize a lot of things. A lot of mistakes. A lot of things that you overlooked and refused to believe because you _wanted_ it all to be true. And you start to realize that you destroyed yourself for someone who didn’t even care in the end.”

She shook her head with a laugh.

“I used to think that you were crazy for getting out. That you were being petty, but now I see why you ran,” she said, pursing her lips and flicking her gaze to Marinette. “I know it doesn’t mean anything now, and I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I’m-”

Her words were cut short as Marinette pulled her in for a tight hug, and she felt her throat close as hot tears stung her eyes. Burying her face in Marinette’s shoulder, she felt the fragile bottle containing her emotions shatter at her feet, and she clung to her desperately, muffling her loud sobs in her coat.

“I’m sorry! I’m really, really sorry I didn’t believe you,” she hiccupped, and Marinette nuzzled into her neck, running her hands through her hair.

“I know,” Marinette said. “I only wish that I could have helped you realize sooner.”

“It was my fault. You tried to tell me, and I just didn’t listen,” she croaked. “Even after I turned my back on you and treated you so horribly, you still did all of that to stop her and set us all free.”

“It ate at me knowing that she was using everyone. I couldn’t stand it,” she said, pressing her lips together, and Alya let out a breathy laugh.

“You never were one to just walk away,” Alya said, leaning her head against Marinette’s briefly before pulling away. “Ever since this all went down I can’t help but wonder what things would have been like if I had been a better friend to you. Seeing you and your friends accomplish such amazing things, and here I got kicked off the superhero squad. Why was I so mesmerized by someone being friends with Ladybug? _I_ was a superheroine, but I let the wrong people get in my head and lost sight of what being a hero really meant, and now, between the two of us on this bench, I think you’re more of a hero than I ever was.”

Marinette pursed her lips at that.

“I learned from the best, ya know,” she said, flicking her gaze up to meet hers. “’All that is necessary for the triumph of evil…”

“-is that good people do nothing,” they finished together, small smiles curling on their lips.

“Those words helped me a lot back then. Back when I was unsure of myself, but it was because of you that I became who I am. You lifted me up when I needed it, so I felt like I owed it to you to return the favor,” she said, shifting her gaze to her lap.

“You really are a hero, girl,” Alya said, leaning against her fist. “I’m happy that you got everything you deserve in life, and in a way, I realize that I got what I deserved too…I turned my back on my best friend and the superheroine that trusted me, and I blamed her for it. She must hate me.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Marinette pursed her lips. “I’m sure it was hard for her to see you fall away.”

“I owe her like a million apologies.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “I don’t suppose you have her number, Miss Famous Celebrity.”

“No, not her number.” Marinette shook her head with a smirk. “But if you want to talk to her, I’m sure I could arrange it.”

“I think I already owe you enough favors,” Alya laughed, but Marinette turned to her with a smile.

“Consider this one on me.” Marinette winked. “Tikki, transform me!”

Alya’s eyes widened as pink light engulfed her, and her face fell into her hands.

“It would be you,” she said after a while, glancing up as another tear trickled down her cheek. “All those lame excuses, and how you were always disappearing…And I let Lila convince me it was because you weren’t really my friend, but you were out here every day fighting to protect everyone including me and her.”

“It’s not easy keeping a secret identity,” Ladybug said, pursing her lips. “I wanted to tell you, but it was too dangerous, so I had to find another way.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, I’m really glad that Ladybug is someone like you under the mask. You’re a hero through and through,” Alya said with a smile before her face fell back to her lap. “I’m sorry I let you down. You were right not to trust me anymore. I really lost myself to Lila.”

“I almost did too,” Ladybug admitted. “I was lucky that I had amazing people by my side to remind me of who I was.”

“I had someone like that once, but I was too stubborn to listen,” she sighed, tapping her fingers on her thighs. “Now I don’t know who I am anymore. I used to be so sure, but now there’s just nothing.”

“I’m sure she’s still in there. She just needs to find her light again,” Ladybug assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “And, if she’s up for it, I have another mission for her if she’s ready to step back up to the mantle.”

“Oh?” Alya quirked a brow.

“I’m leaving for New York in a few months, and I need someone to help look after my organization. I have one person working there already, and I think you two would get along great. She’s also someone who needed a little help finding herself, so I’m sure she could help you too,” she said. “You’ll be working closely with some of the best and most supportive people in the world, and they can definitely show you what real friends look like…Whaddya say?”

“I dunno. I don’t really think that I’m worthy of something like that after everything,” Alya said, shifting her gaze to her lap, and Ladybug placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I never made you a hero, Alya. You already were one without the mask, and now I’m giving you the opportunity to be one again,” she said with a smile. “All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. You taught me that, and now I extend those same words back to you. The world can always use more heroes, especially the ones who don’t wear masks.”

Alya searched her expression for a moment before biting her lip and nodding.

“Okay. I’ll do my best,” she said before Ladybug pulled her in for a hug. “I promise I won’t let you down this time.”

Ladybug pulled away before standing up and palming her yoyo, and Alya shifted as she tossed it across the park.

“Ladybug,” she said, reaching out, and Ladybug looked back over her shoulder. “Thank you.”

She smiled at that, giving a slight nod before tugging the slack and shooting off, leaving Alya alone on the bench. A smile curled on her lips as she sat back, watching those red spots disappear over the trees. For many years she’d lost sight of who she was and what she wanted, but today she felt a small spark reignite inside her, and she knew that everything was going to be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a heavy chapter, but a necessary step. Everyone else got their development, and Adrien's natural course with the plot had to come around sooner or later. It was imperative that they defeat Hawkmoth and set themselves free so that they can move on and leave Paris after they graduate. I didn't want to gloss over the potential psychological effects that Gabriel being Hawkmoth could have on Adrien because that kid needs some serious therapy even without his dad being a supervillain.   
> Only one chapter to go! I promise next chapter is lighter and happier XD That being said, thank you to everyone for coming on this ride with me. I never expected this fic to be as popular as it has been. I initially wanted to write it just for myself and some discord friends, but I'm happy that it has helped others get over the trainwreck that was Chameleon as well. I hope that you will all enjoy the ending, and that you will enjoy more of my works in the future. I have a feeling that Ladybug 2.0 is going to spark some salt in me, so stay tuned!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A miraculous concert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410721) by [evenni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenni/pseuds/evenni)




End file.
